Han pasado Siete años
by SoleilArimo
Summary: Alguna vez se han preguntado lo que Gingka ha estado haciendo alrededor de los 7 años en los que estuvo ausente en Metal Bey City? Esta historia es un perspectiva o una interpretación a mi versión de lo que pudo haber pasado en todo ese tiempo. BMF no me pertenece. Eso solo una interpretación...
1. Prologo

**Holis aquí Arimo! Bueno, alguna vez se han preguntado que es lo que ha estado haciendo Gingka en estos 7 años en el Beyblade? Como fue que surgió Samurai Pegasus? Cuando Gingka cambio su banda del cabello? (Y también su peinado, se ve cool). Bueno esta historia es mi perspectiva y mi versión de lo que pudo haber pasado en esos 7 años de su ausencia en Metal Bey City. Solo espero que les guste este capitulo ;)**

 **Zero: Me toca a mi?**

 **Arimo: Si, has los honores porfa ^_^**

 **Zero: Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no le pertenece.**

* * *

 _Punto de vista de Gingka_

Para mí fue muy difícil dejar Metal Bey City hace 7 años, pero tenía que avanzar...

Quería enfrentar nuevos desafíos y volverme más fuerte, crear nuevos lazos de amistad a través del Beyblade, pero aun así... No dejaba de pensar en mis amigos que decidieron quedarse... Con el tiempo, escuche que decidieron tomar caminos separados, cada uno decidió lo que quería hacer en sus vidas, nuestra generación del Beyblade está terminando, pensábamos, una nueva generación llegara pronto...

Yo me sentía muy emocionado y quiero estar ahí para verlo.

En estos 7 años he cambiado, he luchado varias batallas, he visto grandes bladers y peligros que aún nos acechan. Pero aun así... No me rendiré, porque lo que decide una batalla al final, es el espíritu del Blader...

* * *

Una mañana cualquiera en Metal Bey City, Zero y sus amigos se reunieron en el Bull Burguer a comer, Gingka también está con ellos. Después de hablar y comer, Benkei habla.

"Oye Gingka, no nos has hablado lo que has estado haciendo en estos 7 años ¿sabes?" Ante lo que dijo Benkei, Gingka se tensó un poco. "Bueno has hablado con nosotros a través del videochat, pero aun así no hemos sabido mucho de ti desde hace tiempo..."

"Bueno... La verdad no hay mucho que decir" Dijo Gingka haciendo una sonrisa pequeña. "Si estuve viajando alrededor de Japón por un tiempo, pero cuando mi papa me dio la oportunidad de trabajar para la WBBA de Tokio como agente, tuve la oportunidad de viajar a distintas partes del mundo para resolver algunos casos"

"¿Podría contarnos alguna cosa que le paso?" Pregunto Zero un poco emocionado.

"Bueno... Pero ¿por dónde empiezo?" Dijo Gingka rascándose un poco la mejilla.

"¿Qué tal desde poco después de que te fuiste de Metal Bey City?" Sugirió Benkei. "Escuche de parte de tu padre que fuiste a la aldea Koma a terminar algo, pero no nos dio más detalles, y dijo que era algo peligroso como para contarnos más y termináramos involucrados, por más que le insistimos no nos dijo nada"

"Bueno, lo que paso en la aldea Koma si fue algo extraño y peligroso... Pero también hubo algo bueno de todo lo que paso"

* * *

 **Arimo: Bueno, nos vemos Arimo se va!...**

 **Gingka: Espera un momento... Que tienes planeado esta vez?**

 **Arimo: Espera hasta otro día cuando publique el capitulo ^_^**

 **Gingka:... Tengo un mal presentimiento... -.-'**


	2. Un rumor de fantasmas? Parte 1

**¡Holis aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo!. Bueno, se me olvido mencionar algo en el capitulo anterior, todos los capítulos son importantes para entender la trama, por eso por si alguno se llega a confundir recuerde esto. En fin... ¿A quien le toca hoy?**

 **Gingka: A mi me toca.** **¬ _¬**

 **Arimo: Okey, has los honores porfa. ^_^**

 **Gingka: Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no le pertenece.**

* * *

Gingka había regresado a Koma 8 meses después de la situación de Némesis. Debido a que la reparación de Pegasus y de los demás Beys de los Bladers Legendarios fue muy grave, además Gingka lucho una vez más contra Kyoya para decidir quién era el más fuerte... Pero el resultado fue el mismo... Empate...

Después de ello, Gingka tuvo que esperar alrededor de 1 semana para que Madoka terminara de reparar a Pegasus. A la semana siguiente Gingka decidió irse de Metal Bey City, no dijo mucho acerca de cuánto tiempo estaría afuera. Pero Gingka tenía otros motivos para irse...

* * *

 _Punto de vista de Gingka_

Bueno, en realidad regrese a Koma debido a que... Tenía que terminar estudios... ¿Que? Yo también estudie en la escuela... Aunque admito que no se mucho de matemáticas... En el tiempo que pase de vuelta en la aldea... Lo peligroso, poco a poco que comenzó a suceder. Pero aun así... Tenía un mal presentimiento...

* * *

 _Hace 7 años en la aldea Koma._

Las clases del día terminaron y todos ya se encontraban en casa.

Hyoma entro a la casa de Gingka.

Gingka estaba colocando una foto de sus amigos en un portarretratos color azul claro. Mientras que Hyoma solamente observaba otras fotos que Gingka trajo consigo.

"Oye Gingka, cuando termines esto iremos a luchar una batalla bey" Dijo Hyoma.

"Claro" Dijo Gingka volteando a ver a su amigo de la infancia con una sonrisa. "Por cierto, en el tiempo en el que estuve ausente aquí, ¿me perdí de algo?"

"Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, ha salido una especie rumor extraño" Dijo Hyoma levantando la vista.

"¿Rumor extraño? ¿De qué se trata?" Gingka pregunto un poco curioso.

"Bueno, ¿te acuerdas de la casa abandonada de la familia Nasenshi?" Dijo Hyoma un poco tenso.

"¿Te refieres a la casa que se encuentra a las afueras de la aldea Koma?"

"La misma, se ha dicho últimamente que si entras por la noche a esa casa, te encontraras con los más antiguos propietarios de la casa, te encuentras trampas y otras cosas muy aterradoras, y una vez que sales de la casa ya no eres el mismo, se dice que te vuelves loco"

"Mmmm..." Gingka se quedó pensando. Después de un rato de silencio Gingka habla.

"Suena un poco escalofriante, pero creo que la única forma de saberlo es que vayamos a ver por nosotros mismos"

"¡¿Que?!" Dijo Hyoma un poco sorprendido.

"¿Que pasa Hyoma? ¿Aún le temes a los fantasmas?" Dijo Gingka con una mirada traviesa.

"¡N-No es eso!"

"¿Entonces me acompañaras a ver?"

"Mmmm... Iré... ¿Pero cuando iremos?" Pregunto Hyoma.

"¿Qué te parece, mañana en la noche?" Gingka dijo mientras comenzó a guardar las demás fotos en una caja de madera.

Hyoma salió de la casa un poco nervioso, acepto ir con su amigo a ir a la casa de la familia Nasenshi. Pero gracias a que Gingka dijo que era hasta mañana en la noche Hyoma se preparó para cualquier cosa. Al día siguiente en la noche ambos se reunieron detrás de la casa de Gingka.

* * *

"¿Estás listo Hyoma?" Dijo Gingka mientras caminaban por el bosque, pero el silencio que tenían alrededor fue interrumpido por un grito a lo lejos.

"¿Que fue eso?" Dijo Gingka mirando alrededor, el sonido venia detrás de unos árboles más adelante. Cuando ambos se acercaron se encontraron con la casa de la familia Nasenshi, pero también había algo más... Un grupo de 7 chicos acorralando a una niña de cabello blanco y un chico de cabello azul oscuro, enfrente de la niña con una mano para protegerla.

"¿Que está pasando aquí?" Susurro Gingka.

"Vamos a acercarnos a escuchar..." Susurro Hyoma, ambos amigos lentamente movieron sus pies para poder escuchar un poco más lo que estaba pasando.

"¡¿Por qué insisten tanto?!" Dijo el chico de cabello azul protegiendo a la niña.

"¡Déjennos en paz!" Grito la niña de cabello blanco

"Vaya, vaya, miren, ¿acaso le tienen miedo a una ridícula leyenda de fantasmas?" Dijo uno chicos que los rodeaban.

"Jajaja, ¿acaso tienen tanto miedo que ni siquiera pueden entrar y se esconden?" Dijo otro chico.

"¡Déjennos en paz!" Grito el chico de cabello azul.

"¡Jajaja miren ya se enojó!" Dijo otro chico burlándose.

"Dije... ¡Déjennos en paz!" El chico de cabello azul saco su lanzador y se preparó para una batalla bey.

"¿Eh? ¿Quieres pelear? ¡En ese caso!" Todos los chicos que los rodearon preparan sus lanzadores.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"¡Let it Rip!"

Después de que la batalla comenzó, el bey del chico de cabello azul, pudo vencer los ataques de algunos beys.

"¡Eso es! Sigue así, Rock Aquario!"

"¡Tch! Él nos está venciendo... ¡Todos escúchenme, ataquemos entre todos a la vez!"

Los Beys comenzaron a golpear y acorralar a Rock Aquario. Al poco tiempo Aquario dejo de girar.

"Oh... Aquario"

"¡Sigan atacando!" Grito uno de ellos.

"¡Oye! ¡La batalla termino!" Dijo el chico de cabello azul.

"Para mí no ha terminado todavía" Respondió uno de ellos.

Gingka ya no podía soportarlo más y comenzó a acercarse a donde ellos estaban.

"¡Esto es una batalla injusta!" Susurro Gingka enojado.

"Creo que es momento de intervenir" Susurro Hyoma de acuerdo con su amigo.

Cuando todos los Beys estaban a punto de golpear a Rock Aquario, Gingka y Hyoma lanzaron sus Beys para detenerlos.

"¡Ataca Pegasus, maniobra especial Ataque explosivo Pegaso!"

"¡Ataca Aries, maniobra especial Destrucción cornada letal!"

Cuando las maniobras especiales lograron derrotar a todos los Beys que trataron de atacar a Rock Aquario, rápidamente Gingka y Hyoma salieron de los arbustos.

"¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡¿Porque interfirieron en nuestra batalla?!"

"Ustedes estaban luchando de una manera injusta, luchar varios Bladers contra uno, no es una batalla bey" Dijo Gingka sin apartar la vista de los Bladers. Cuando uno de ellos iba a dar un paso al frente otro dijo.

"No tiene caso... Son demasiado fuertes, vámonos" Todos ellos se fueron. En ese momento Gingka y Hyoma recogieron sus Beys en el aire. En silencio el chico de cabello azul también recogió su Bey.

"¿Están bien?" Dijo Gingka acercándose a los dos.

"Si, gracias por ayudarme" Dijo el chico levantándose.

"No fue nada... Por cierto soy Gingka y él es mi amigo Hyoma"

"Yo soy Ichiro y ella es mi hermana Kaori" Dijo señalando hacia atrás de el a la niña de cabello blanco.

"Hola, muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hermano" Dijo dando una paso al frente.

"No hay de que... Pero ¿por qué están aquí?" Pregunto Hyoma, debido a que noto que no son de la aldea Koma.

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que Kaori comenzó a hablar.

"Bueno, estamos aquí por que escuchamos que tal vez hay una pista de la herencia de nuestro bisabuelo"

"¿Una pista? ¿Te refieres a la casa? ¿Entonces ustedes son parte de la familia Nasenshi?" Pregunto Hyoma.

"Así es" Dijo Ichiro "Hace muchos años atrás nuestro padre trato de buscar el contrato de herencia del bisabuelo, ya que nuestro abuelo, dijo que tiene un Beyblade que lleva durante varias generaciones en la familia y que es el deber de la familia cuidar de él."

"Hace poco..." Comenzó Kaori. "Encontramos entre el diario del bisabuelo unas notas que decía una pista de donde podría estar el Beyblade que buscamos" Saco un diario de su bolsa que colgaba alrededor de ella. "Y nos ha llevado hasta aquí"

"Quiero preguntarles algo" Dijo Ichiro dando un paso al frente. "¿Que querían decir esos chicos de hace un rato sobre una leyenda fantasma?"

"Bueno, según unos rumores... Esta casa tiene fantasmas y trampas, una vez que sales de ahí ya no eres el mismo... O eso me dijeron a mi" Dijo Gingka mirando a Hyoma.

"¿Fantasmas? ¿Trampas?" Dijeron ambos hermanos mirándose uno al otro no muy convencidos.

"Nosotros íbamos a echar un vistazo porque queríamos comprobar si los rumores son ciertos" Dijo Gingka avanzando un poco hacia la casa. "Pero se dice que todo eso pasa en la noche"

"¿Podemos acompañarlos?" Dijo Kaori. "Nosotros queremos echar un vistazo, para ver si encontramos una nueva pista que nos lleve al Bey del bisabuelo" Kaori miro a su hermano, esperando su respuesta.

"Está bien, pero no te alejes de mi Kaori" Dijo Ichiro.

"¿Kaori no tiene Bey?" Pregunto Hyoma.

"No, todavía no pero muy pronto lo tendrá" Dijo Ichiro avanzado hacia la puerta.

* * *

Cuando abrió la puerta, lo primero en notarse fue la oscuridad y un montón de polvo en el aire. Kaori saco de su bolsa una linterna y Hyoma saco la suya. Estuvieron todos mirando alrededor de la casa por un momento y la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de ellos. Todos inmediatamente voltearon a mirar a la puerta.

"Quizás solo fue el viento" Dijo Ichiro.

Poco a poco comenzaron a avanzar, en la entrada había un escalón, un espejo estaba colgado en la pared a su derecha y se podía ver que la casa tenía tres pisos, en las escaleras una de ellas te lleva arriba y otro al sótano. Pero a la izquierda se podía ver otra parte de la casa que parecía ser la cocina y la sala de estar.

"¿Por dónde empezamos?" Pregunto Gingka.

"Pues estamos en la planta principal, lo mejor sería ver este piso antes de ir a ver los demás" Sugirió Ichiro.

Mientras caminaban en la sala de estar, notaron muchas cosas antiguas, entre ellas destacaban un reloj cubierto de telarañas y sin funcionar, las manecillas se habían detenido a las 7:59. Mirando un poco más de cerca se puede ver un papel de un muñeco de papel por debajo. Mientras Kaori se puso a mirar la mesa para comer, _"Parece que el bisabuelo le gustaba comer como se hacía antes en las costumbres antiguas de Japón, aunque aún hoy en día se sigue practicando, aunque ya no tan a menudo como antes"_ pensó Kaori. Mientras su hermano Ichiro echó un vistazo a los cajones que se encontraban a un lado de la mesa, en el primer cajón había unas libretas hechas a mano que contenían varios escritos de medicina, recetas de cocina y como tejer a mano. Cuando Ichiro trato de abrir el segundo cajón. Este parecía estar atorado.

"Oye Hyoma ¿me ayudas a abrir este cajón? Esta atorado"

"Si, ya voy" Cuando trataron de abrir el cajón parecía haberse escuchado vagamente un interruptor.

"¿Escucharon eso?" Dijo Kaori. Cuando dijo esto Hyoma e Ichiro se alejaron de los cajones y se dirigieron a donde estaba Kaori.

"Yo no escuche nada" Dijo Ichiro tratando de calmar a su hermanita.

"Oigan, ¿eso estaba ahí antes?" Dijo Gingka señalando una libreta roja sobre la mesa de la sala.

"No lo sé" Dijo Hyoma tomando la libreta. "Parece un diario" Dijo mientras hojeaba las páginas y miro la hoja de presentación. "Propiedad de Shota Nasenshi"

"Es el nombre del bisabuelo" Dijo Kaori tomando el diario. "Tal vez hay una pista aquí"

Mientras hubo un momento de silencio de repente sonó una campana. Todos miraron alrededor y notaron que era el reloj estaba volviendo a funcionar y marcaba a las 8:00.

"Espera ¿que no había dejado de funcionar?" Dijo Gingka cuando el sonido se detuvo.

"Pues así parece..." Dijo Hyoma.

"Bueno, leeré el diario cuando salgamos, está muy oscuro para leerlo ahora" Dijo Kaori guardando el diario en su bolsita.

"Vamos a echar un vistazo a la cocina" Dijo Ichiro dirigiéndose hacia allí.

* * *

"No creo que encontremos mucho aquí" Dijo Hyoma, mirando alrededor de la cocina. La estufa estaba llena de polvo y telarañas y los estantes se podía decir lo mismo. El fregadero se encontraba en buen estado pero cubierto de polvo.

Gingka miro que en la pared junto al refrigerador había un calendario hecho a mano de hace 57 años, y habían unas partes remarcadas con lápiz y pintura morada. Pero estaban muy borrosas como para leerlas.

Ichiro miro alrededor pero no encontró nada que pudiera ser una pista. Pero lo que si se noto era una caja de madera escondida debajo de unas bolsas grandes de arroz viejo.

"¿Que habrá aquí?" Dijo pensando en voz alta. Cuando saco la caja y la abrió, en él se encontraban unas herramientas para jardinería, pero al fondo había una llave oxidada con unas letras apenas visibles marcadas en él y decía "Sótano"

"Creo que la guardare, por si las dudas"

"Bueno creo que terminamos de investigar esta zona, ahora ¿a cuál vamos?" Dijo Hyoma

"Creo que lo mejor sería ir a la planta de arriba" Sugirió Kaori.

* * *

No hubo objeciones y todos caminaron por las escaleras, se podía oír el rechinido de los escalones, pero uno de ellos se quebró. Era el pie de Gingka el que se había atorado.

"¡Ah! Se rompió el escalón"

"Te ayudaremos a sacar el pie" Dijo Ichiro tomando la mano de Gingka y Hyoma lo ayudo empujándolo hacia arriba.

"Gracias chicos" Dijo Gingka cuando su pie salió. "Esperen, ¿dónde está Kaori?"

Cuando todos volvieron a mirar hacia arriba Kaori ya no estaba.

"¡Kaori! ¡¿Dónde estás?!" Grito Ichiro preocupado

"Cálmate Ichiro, la encontraremos" Dijo Gingka avanzando en las escaleras.

Mientras seguían caminando escucharon pasos del pasillo. Gingka rápidamente llego al pasillo y vio alrededor.

"Nos separaremos, tal vez así encontremos más rápido a Kaori" Dijo Ichiro. "Iré a ver si esta llave se puede utilizar" Dijo mientras bajo las escaleras.

"Yo iré a la primera planta a revisar" Dijo Hyoma.

"Entonces me encargo la planta de arriba" Dijo Gingka.

Había una habitación abierta a unos tres pies de ahí a la izquierda.

Gingka hecho un vistazo, pero antes de entrar escucho una voz detrás de él.

"Ten cuidado por donde pisas"

Gingka se volteo y miro a su alrededor, no había nadie. Volvió a mirar a la habitación y miro al suelo, fue ahí que vio una especie de cordón que atraviesa desde la pared hasta la puerta, parecía activar una trampa. Gingka paso sobre la trampa, miro la habitación de nuevo y parecía ser un estudio de trabajo.

 _"Aquí no está Kaori"_ Pensó Gingka. Entonces miro el estante de libros que estaba a lado del escritorio, entre todos esos libros tomo una libreta roja hecha a mano y en la hoja de presentación decía "Segundo diario, Propiedad de Shota Nasenshi"

"Esto es... Una segunda parte del diario" Susurro. Poco después de hojear un poco las paginas, encontró una foto en blanco y negro, era de un hombre mayor de edad vestido con traje, junto a el había una mujer con kimono y abajo en medio de los dos un niño vestido con un traje. Detrás de la foto decía: "Mi amada familia"

"Creo que debería llevárselo a Ichiro" Dijo Gingka. Mientras camino hacia la puerta, noto una especie de puerta que apenas se podía ver. _"¿Que habrá ahí?"_ pensó.

Gingka logro quitar las cajas y abrió la puerta. Cuando entro, parecía ser una habitación extra. Fue ahí cuando miro hacia al fondo de la sala y había unas escaleras. Se escucharon unos pasos. Gingka se tensó y preparo su lanzador. Pero cuando los pasos se acercaron más. Se vio quien era.

"¡Kaori!" Grito Gingka mirando sorprendido.

"¡Ah! ¡Gingka!" Kaori se asustó. "¿Dónde se habían metido? Los estuve buscando" Dijo un poco asustada y con las lágrimas a punto de salirse de sus ojos.

"Nosotros te estábamos buscando a ti" Dijo Gingka un poco aliviado. "Por cierto, encontré este diario, es como el que encontramos hace rato" Dijo dándole el diario rojo a Kaori.

"¿Hay otro diario?" Dijo Kaori ojeando las páginas y encontrando la foto. "Por cierto yo también encontré algo" Dijo señalando las escaleras. "Parece que el bisabuelo era doctor, encontré lo que parece un viejo consultorio, ya quiero que lo vea mi hermano"

"Hablando de Ichiro, él está muy preocupado por ti, será mejor avisarle que estas bien" Dijo Gingka.

"De acuerdo" Kaori acompaño a Gingka. "Puede que no lo aparente pero soy fuerte y puedo cuidarme solita" Dijo Kaori tratando de ser fuerte.

"Ya lo creo, pero aun así, no puedes andar sola, bueno aunque sea hasta que tengas un Bey y te fortalezcas" Dijo Gingka.

"Mmmm... Yo quiero ser tan fuerte como mi hermano en el Beyblade, pero... Estoy muy lejos de serlo... Él está más avanzado que yo en el Beyblade, hasta logro crear una maniobra especial por su cuenta"

"Eres tu quien decide si te volverás fuerte Kaori, pero recuerda no tengas miedo y lo que decide una batalla al final es el espíritu del Blader"

Kaori se quedó en silencio asombrada. Cuando bajaron las escaleras, fue Ichiro el primero en llegar y abrazar a su hermana. "¡Kaori! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Me asustaste!"

"Lo siento hermano" Dijo dándole un abrazo también. Después de un momento de silencio. Ichiro se levantó y dijo. "Por cierto, la puerta del sótano ya está abierta, vamos a ver y esta vez no voy a quitarte el ojo de encima" Dijo dándole una sonrisa a su hermana.

"Hermano una cosa más, arriba encontré un consultorio viejo, parece que el bisabuelo era doctor" Dijo Kaori sonriendo.

* * *

Todos se dirigieron al sótano, cuando entraron sintieron el ambiente bochornoso. Todos miraron alrededor, habían muchos estantes de cosas, herramientas, libros, y lo que parecía ser medicina de hace 50 años.

También había Kimonos viejos, así también como trajes viejos.

Ichiro, fue a ver en los estantes de libros y tomo un diario rojo hecho a mano, en la hoja de presentación "Tercer Diario, Propiedad de Shota Nasenshi"

"¿Esto es otro diario?" Dijo Ichiro mientras hojeaba las páginas, para que en una de ellas había un mapa del bosque. "¡Miren esto!" Todos se acercaron a mirar el diario.

"Es un mapa... Parece ser de este bosque" Dijo Hyoma analizando el mapa.

Después de un momento se escuchó algo moverse y como resultado, de una puerta salieron sombras que parecían haber sido encerradas. Todos se agacharon y miraron como las sombras se escaparon.

"¿Que fue eso?" Dijo Ichiro levantándose.

"No lo sé pero no parecía ser algo bueno" Dijo Hyoma.

"Corran"

Se escuchó en la habitación.

"Salgan antes de que la casa se derrumbe"

Después de eso el suelo comenzó a temblar.

"¡Salgamos de aquí!" Grito Ichiro.

Todos corrieron rápidamente por las escaleras, y llegaron a la puerta, cuando salieron la casa se derrumbó completamente. Apenas lograron salir.

"¿Todos están bien?" Dijo Gingka.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Hyoma saco su reloj y miro la hora las 12:17 am. "Parece que estuvimos mucho tiempo ahí dentro"

"Ya tenemos una pista para encontrar el Bey del bisabuelo" Dijo Kaori tomando los 3 diarios rojos de su bolsa.

"Pero continuaremos mañana Kaori, ya es muy tarde" Dijo Ichiro.

"Si quieren pueden quedarse en mi casa" Sugirió Gingka. "Mañana es Sábado y no tendremos clases hasta el Lunes"

"¿Estás seguro? No queremos molestar" Dijo Ichiro.

"No hay problema" Dijo Gingka.

Todos se dirigieron a la aldea Koma pero por algún motivo Gingka se sentía una presión en su pecho, _¿acaso las sombras que salieron de esa habitación son realmente muy peligrosas?_ Se sentía muy preocupado por ello, tenia un mal presentimiento...

* * *

 **Aquí esta el primer capitulo de todos, esta historia sera un poco loca pero emocionante, bueno en mi perspectiva. También si tienen algo que decir déjenlo en los reviews, no hay problema. Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ¡Arimo se va!**

 **Gingka: Estas nerviosa verdad? -sonrisa traviesa-**

 **Arimo: ¡Claro que lo estoy! -se va corriendo-**


	3. Un rumor de fantasmas? Parte 2

**Holis a todos aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo! Vengo también a avisarles que esta historia sera muy larga, es que en serio... imaginar 7 años de existencia es la mas grande de mis locuras y no me arrepiento. XD En fin espero que les este gustando esta historia. Disfruten!. ¿Por cierto a quien le toca hoy?**

 **Shinobu: A mi me toca -cruza los brazos-**

 **Arimo: Okey, has los honores -lo empuja un poco hacia delante-**

 **Shinobu: -suspira- Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no le pertenece.**

* * *

 _Punto de vista de Gingka_

Bueno, después de ese momento en que salimos, la casa de la familia Nasenshi se había derrumbado, pero ¿porque? Durante los 57 años en lo que estuvo abandonada, nunca se había derrumbado antes, ya sea que había fuertes tormentas, terremotos o incluso incendios. ¿Qué fue lo que provocó el derrumbe? ¿Y que eran esas sombras? ¿Acaso el señor Shota desde un principio no tenía intenciones de dar el Bey a su familia? Me sentía un poco preocupado...

* * *

Gingka no podía dormir en la noche, se sentía muy preocupado y sus pensamientos no lo dejaban consolar el sueño. Con cuidado se levantó de la cama, salió de su habitación y con pasos en silencio camino por los pasillos de su casa. Una vez que sales del pasillo a la derecha se puede ver la sala de estar, para luego más adelante del pasillo esta la entrada de la casa. A la izquierda se encuentra la cocina. Mientras se dirigía a la puerta, miro por un momento a Ichiro dormido en un futon y a Kaori que estaba dormida en el sofá. Con mucho cuidado Gingka giro la perilla de la puerta, lentamente salió y cerró con cuidado.

Una vez afuera se dirigió a la colina que estaba un poco por arriba de su casa. Miro por un momento a las casas que de la aldea, para luego mirar hacia las estrellas. _"¿Porque me siento tan preocupado por esto?"_ Se preguntó a sí mismo en su cabeza. Gingka paso por lo menos un buen rato mirando a las estrellas hasta que escucho una voz familiar detrás de él.

"¿Ocurre algo Gingka?" Cuando se volteo, vio a Hokuto.

"Ah, Hokuto, no es solo que no puedo dormir" Dijo Gingka mientras miraba hacia atrás, después se volteo y miro al suelo.

"Bueno... Gingka tu padre te ha enviado un correo... ¿Así se dice verdad?" Dijo Hokuto dudando un poco en pronunciar la palabra "correo" eso es debido a que no sabía mucho de computadoras. Gingka se rio un poco.

"Si Hokuto"

"Bueno, puedes revisar el correo en la computadora que hay en la biblioteca del pueblo, pero te recomiendo que lo hagas hasta mañana, ahora ya es muy tarde." Hokuto antes de irse se paró junto a Gingka. "No te duermas muy tarde"

"No lo hare, gracias Hokuto" Poco después de que se fue Hokuto, Gingka sintió un ligero dolor en el pecho, era como si la presión del aire que había en la casa de la familia Nasenshi se hubiera acumulado en sus pulmones y lo hicieran sentir fatiga. Gingka saco de su bolsillo su bey Cosmic Pegasus, que brillaba con la luz de la luna y las estrellas juntas. "Sera mejor que vuelva ¿no?" Pregunto en voz alta a su bey en la mano derecha.

Gingka se levantó y se dirigió a casa. _"Aunque sea cerrare los ojos para descansar un poco"_ pensó.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que escucho fue a Ichiro levantarse, pero parecía aun estar medio dormido. En cambio Kaori aun seguía dormida sobre el sofa. Gingka miro la hora las 8:45 am. Fue entonces que comenzó a preparar en desayuno.

"Oye Ichiro, ¿quieres desayunar?" Dijo Gingka mirando a Ichiro de pie y estirando los brazos.

"¿Estás seguro?" Dijo Ichiro mientras se agacho por un momento a doblar el futon.

"Ya te dije que no hay problema, además eres un invitado" Dijo Gingka recordando los modales que practico cuando estaba con Madoka y sus amigos en Metal Bey City. Por un segundo Gingka recordó como Madoka lo regañaba a él y a Masamune por no cuidar bien sus modales, con invitados, la comida, limpieza y otras cosas. Gingka se rio un poco en el recuerdo.

"¿Dónde dejo el futon?" Pregunto Ichiro cargando el futon con ambas manos.

"Déjalo cerca de la puerta de mi habitación, yo me encargare luego de guardarlo" Gingka no sabía mucho de cocina más lo básico que le enseño su padre, lo que le enseño Madoka y lo que aprendió en las clases de cocina en la escuela. (Son algunos talleres en las escuelas japonesas)

Cuando Ichiro y Gingka ya habían terminado de desayunar, Kaori apenas se despertaba.

"¿Quieres desayunar Kaori?" Dijo Gingka después de ver a Kaori tomando su bolsita y colgarla alrededor de ella.

"Gracias" Kaori se sentó a desayunar. Pero cuando termino. "Gingka, ¿hay una biblioteca en la aldea?" Pregunto.

"Ah si, ¿Necesitas ver algo?" Dijo Gingka.

Cuando Kaori puso el plato en el fregadero, después puso en la mesa los tres diarios de su bisabuelo. Abrió el tercer diario, hojeo las páginas hasta que pudo encontrar el mapa.

"Este mapa, dijo Hyoma que es de este bosque, pero... Este mapa no se puede leer mucho" Kaori señalo las letras que habían sido escritas con lápiz. Pero más arriba del mapa había algo señalado con pintura roja.

"Apenas puedo alcanzar a leer lo que dice debajo de este círculo... Dice Caverna Reisho"

Ichiro y Gingka se acercaron a ver el mapa... Gingka reconocía algunas cosas pero no del todo estaba seguro.

Después de un momento de silencio se escuchó abrirse la puerta de la entrada. Era Hyoma entrando.

"Buenos días, ¿ya decidieron que harán después?"

"Hyoma, ellos quieren ir a la biblioteca de la aldea, necesitan buscar un mapa del bosque" Dijo Gingka.

"De acuerdo, mientras no sea otra casa de fantasmas por mi está bien" Dijo Hyoma, en su rostro se reflejó que se sentía más tranquilo.

Todos se prepararon para salir, Kaori guardo los tres diarios en su bolsita y al salir de la casa Hyoma los guio a todos a la biblioteca.

* * *

La biblioteca de la aldea Koma es muy grande. Una vez que Hyoma abrió las puertas, el olor a libros y polvo fue lo primero que notaron. Había al menos 5 filas de 12 estantes de libros, en el centro de la biblioteca había mesas para sentarse a leer. En el techo se podían ver las luces colgando, que a pesar de ser un poco antiguas iluminaban muy bien la biblioteca pero por el momento estaban apagadas. Había ventanas grandes por cada 3 estantes de libros que se encontraba, que también servían para iluminar la biblioteca y poder ahorrar energía eléctrica. Y a la derecha hay una mesa con unas computadoras. Que apenas se instalaron 4 meses después de la situación de Némesis.

Una vez entrando a la biblioteca, Gingka se separó de sus amigos para revisar una computadora que su padre le dejo. El mensaje de su padre era como el de todos los días. Pero siempre, le hacía pequeños cambios. El mensaje decía.

 _¿Cómo has estado Hijo?_

 _¿Has avanzado más a la escuela?_

 _¿Qué más has estado haciendo en lo que no estoy? No me digas que te has metido en un nuevo problema._

 _Bueno, solo espero que estés bien, tus amigos aquí en Metal Bey City parecen algo impacientes por recibir noticias de ti y de los otros. Por cierto, Kenta se ira de la ciudad también, él ha decidido ir a entrenar, desea volverse más fuerte. También Kyoya se ha ido, pero esta vez no permitió que Benkei lo acompañara._

 _Por cierto todos los demás aquí te envían saludos. Cuídate hijo. Y no te preocupes por mí, recuerda que soy ¡El inmortal Fenix!_

Gingka se le puso una gota de sudor estilo anime, _"Parece que papa no va a cambiar en eso"_ pensó. Se tomó su tiempo para pensar en que le escribiría a su padre, no quería que sus amigos llegaran a involucrarse en algo que tal vez podría llegar a ser peligroso. Pero tampoco no debía mentirle a su padre u ocultarle la situación. Gingka tenía un mal presentimiento desde que entro a esa casa de los rumores y eso no lo dejaba tranquilo. Gingka sintió un dolor de cabeza con solo pensarlo. Poco después comenzó a escribir la respuesta a su padre.

 _Todo aquí está bien papa, si termine mi tarea. Y he estado cuidando de la casa._

 _Por cierto ayer conocí a dos personas, un blader llamado Ichiro y su hermanita Kaori, ellos buscan una pista que los lleve a descubrir lo que les dejo su bisabuelo, Hyoma y yo los estamos ayudando en eso. No te preocupes, no son malas personas. Pero aun así Hyoma no les quita el ojo de encima por si las dudas. Hokuto me aviso que me enviaste un mensaje. Gracias también por avisarme lo de Kenta y Kyoya. Y creo que Benkei no podrá dormir bien en las noches por la ausencia de Kyoya, jaja. Diles a los demás que les mando saludos. Cuídate papa._

Gingka analizo el mensaje dos veces antes de enviarlo, prefirió no dar detalles de lo que vieron él y Hyoma en la noche anterior, porque tal vez eso provocaría una gran preocupación a su padre. _"No quiero que se preocupen por mi"_ pensó. Cuando envió el mensaje lentamente Gingka se levantó de la silla y camino por el pasillo, Hyoma se encontraba en la sección de mapas junto a Ichiro, ambos trataban de alcanzar los pergaminos que se encontraban sobre los estantes. Pero la escalera estaba rota. Kaori estaba sentada en la mesa leyendo los diarios de su bisabuelo.

"Tengo una idea, Ichiro, ¿puedes poner tus manos para que yo apoye mi pie y pueda alcanzar los pergaminos?" Sugirió Hyoma. Ichiro estuvo de acuerdo y lograron bajar los pergaminos. Una vez poniéndolos sobre la mesa Kaori hablo.

"Hermano, parece que el bisabuelo no le gustaba mucho usar el beyblade que heredó de su padre" La mirada de Kaori parecía muy triste.

"¿Porque dices eso?" Pregunto Ichiro. En respuesta Kaori le dio el primer diario de su bisabuelo, se podia ver que la escritura fue con tinta y la caligrafía era un poco difícil de leer, no sabían si era por lo viejo que es el diario o por la propia escritura de su bisabuelo. Ichiro comenzó a leer en voz alta:

 ** _Este Bey que mi familia ha protegido y por varias generaciones. Que ha pasado de mano en mano de mi familia, ahora me tocaba a mí saber usarlo. La razón por la que luchábamos era para proteger. Nuestra familia es conocida por ser fuertes guerreros... Pero solo uno puede ser elegido para portar el bey de la familia. Solo el primogénito tiene derecho a usarlo. Pero por algún motivo me sentía muy inseguro al hacerlo. Mi padre lo utilizaba para las batallas, pero esas batallas terminaban muy mal, las personas a las que se enfrentaba mi padre los dejaba gravemente heridos y yo tenía miedo a que también lastimara a otros. Cuando prepare mi lanzador sentía una energía extraña corriendo alrededor de mí, según mi padre esa energía proviene del propio bey._**

 ** _"Estoy aprendiendo" siempre solía decir mi padre. Eso me hacía sentir feliz y al mismo tiempo inseguro. Pero... Como primogénito de mi familia debo aceptar esta responsabilidad lo quiera o no..._**

Ante lo que escucharon, Ichiro dudo por un segundo, _"¿Acaso solo el primogénito de la familia debía usarlo? ¿Porque?"_ pensó. Hubo un momento de silencio, de repente se sintio una atmosfera no muy agradable, fue ahí cuando Hyoma decidió tomar uno de los pergaminos y se abrió el mapa del bosque que rodea a Koma.

"Miren aquí estamos nosotros" Señalo Hyoma con un dedo. "La caverna que ustedes buscan se encuentra muy cerca de la cascada Hebitaki, en otras palabras está muy mas lejos de lo que estaba la casa de la familia Nasenshi"

En ese momento después de analizar el mapa, Ichiro logro ver una forma más fácil de llegar.

"Oigan y ¿este pasadizo?" Señalo, lo que parecía ser una cueva que los llevaría directo a la cascada.

"Es un poco peligroso ir a una cueva ya que estas pueden colapsar si hay algún terremoto o también depende si se encuentra inestable" Dijo Hyoma cruzando los brazos y mirando de nuevo el mapa. "Es una buena sugerencia pero podríamos quedar atrapados si llega a colapsar"

"Queremos llegar lo más pronto posible" Dijo Kaori, que parecía muy impaciente.

"¿Pero acaso van a arriesgarse a meterse en una cueva y quedar atrapados?"

"Nosotros ya estábamos decididos a enfrentar cualquier peligro con tal de recuperar el bey del bisabuelo" Dijo Kaori con la cabeza agachada.

"Creo que lo primero que haremos antes de salir será mejor leer los diarios del bisabuelo, si hay alguna otra cosa que puede ser de ayuda, tal vez podremos encontrarla ahí, y también será mejor señalar en el mapa del diario si tenemos que ir a otro lugar que necesitaremos ir"

En ese momento Ichiro tomo los 3 diarios y los repartió. Hyoma tenía el primer diario, Gingka el segundo y los hermanos tenían el tercero.

"Cuando terminen de leer, por favor cuéntenos si encuentran alguna cosa que nos pueda ser útil" Dijo Ichiro sentándose a lado de su hermana.

"A mí no me agrada mucho leer" Susurro Gingka haciendo un pequeño puchero.

* * *

Durante toda la mañana todos estuvieron en la biblioteca leyendo el diario que les toco. Estaban concentrados en la búsqueda que no notaron que Hokuto entro a la biblioteca y se sorprendió de haber visto a Gingka leer un libro. "¿Estoy soñando?... ¡Gingka está leyendo un libro!... Creo que debería ir a lavarme la cara... Esto debe ser un sueño muy raro" pensó Hokuto, lentamente se fue de la biblioteca en estado de Shock, pero aun así siguió actuando como siempre.

Gingka se dio cuenta en el diario que el Señor Shota pasaba constantemente entrenando con su bey, no solo por traer orgullo a su padre, sino porque también deseaba ser fuerte como para proteger a los demás. Pero el constantemente dudaba mucho de sus acciones y se sentía inseguro. Pero aun así según su padre decía que no era excusa como para echarse atrás en la batalla. Eso le dolía mucho a Shota. En el diario cierto día llamo la atención de Gingka. Se trataba de una lucha contra otro primogénito de otra familia fuerte.

 ** _Hoy luchare contra el primogénito de una familia muy fuerte, mi padre no me ha dado detalles de quien será mi oponente, simplemente me dice que debo concentrarme y buscar su punto débil. Puede que mi padre sea alguien muy duro y a veces frio, pero yo lo aprecio mucho. Dice también que si necesito ayuda que tengo que mirar a mi bey y escucharlo. Quiero luchar por la familia, pero aun así... Tengo miedo a lastimar a la gente, tengo miedo a que mi fuerza se salga de control. ¿Sera verdad lo que me dijo mi padre? Si quiero saber dominar a mi bey, ¿necesito escucharlo primero?_**

 ** _Ya ha terminado la batalla, me siento muy feliz. Mientras estaba en la batalla me ocurrió algo asombroso... Por primera vez escuche la voz de mi bey... Me hablo, me dijo "No tengas miedo, confía en ti mismo, sé que puedes" eso logre escuchar. En la batalla me sentía mas emocionado y al mismo tiempo no quería que terminara. Logre ver al espíritu de mi bey brillar y parecía algo que me lleno de nostalgia y determinación. A pesar de haber luchado con todas mis fuerzas nadie termino lastimando, en cambio el hijo de esa familia dijo que cuando tengamos la oportunidad de tener otra batalla nos enfrentaremos con todo lo que tengamos. Eso me lleno de nostalgia... Gracias compañero... Gracias Saber..._**

Gingka se quedó sorprendido a lo que leyó, parecía como si Shota en serio apreciara el beyblade de igual forma con el corazón como Gingka y sus amigos, también se dio cuenta de una cosa ¿Saber?, ¿Acaso ese era el nombre del Bey? Gingka sintió que de alguna forma el ambiente a su alrededor parecía más agradable, la presión que sentía en su pecho parecía haberse disipado. Y sintió que la luz que entraba por las ventanas e iluminaban la biblioteca eran tan cálidos y agradables.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, si tienen algo que decir déjenlo en los reviews. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo Arimo se va!**

 **Gingka: Estas calmada o estas mas nerviosa que ayer?**

 **Arimo: -mirando a Gingka desde el escritorio- mas nerviosa...**

 **Gingka: Porque?**

 **Arimo: Mas tarde te contare... Pero creo que para dos días me sentiré mejor.**


	4. Un rumor de fantasmas? Parte 3

**Holis aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo, hoy quiero decirles una cosa, el nombre del bey Saber, se dice en ingles "Saver". No esta escrito mal, eso solo que asi lo he puesto yo como nombre de aquel bey. No lo confundan ¿okey? _._ Eso es todo. Sin nada mas que decir espero que les guste el capitulo. Disfruten. ¿A quien le toca hoy?**

 **Kyoya: -molesto con Arimo-**

 **Arimo: No me mires así, ahora te toca, vamos. -empujando a Kyoya-**

 **Kyoya: Déjame en paz -suspirando- Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no le pertenece.**

* * *

 _Punto de vista de Gingka_

Me sorprendió muchísimo lo que leí en el diario del señor Shota, a pesar de tener miedo a sus propias habilidades, también tenía mucho miedo a lastimar a la gente que apreciaba. Pero estoy comenzando a pensar que tal vez ese sea el motivo por el que decidió no dar el bey a su hijo, pero tengo también el presentimiento de que hay algo más detrás de esto...

* * *

No paso mucho después para que Gingka se encontrara con la foto de blanco y negro que mostraba la familia del señor Shota. La foto se encontraba a 10 páginas más del final del diario. Y parecía un suceso importante para el señor Shota.

 ** _En estos años he estado estudiando para convertirme en doctor, me gusta cuidar de los demás, por ello me esforzare. Mi madre siempre solía decirme que alcanzara mis sueños, pero mi padre no estuvo de acuerdo con ello, decía que a pesar de conseguir otra cosa para hacer en mi vida, no debía abandonar en absoluto el beyblade o al menos no dejar el bey de mi familia en manos equivocadas. Prometí cuidar del bey pero aun así... Estoy bastante preocupado... Y ahora es más difícil, mi propio hijo es el primogénito de la familia, pero aun así, siento que no debería darle el bey... No porque no quiera que sea un gran blader, solo quiero que el este a salvo de ellos... Ellos intentaron llevarse el bey, pero afortunadamente logre derrotarlos y sellarlos, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo será que dure el sello. Mantendré este Bey lejos de su alcance, y también la de mi familia si es necesario..._**

 ** _Mejor ya no pensar en cosas tristes, hoy es un día importante, nosotros tendremos una foto de la familia, hace poco se construyeron las cámaras, también servían los retratos de pintura pero... Yo quiero que esto sea especial, no solo para mí, sino también para toda la familia._**

Gingka sostuvo por un momento la foto de la familia en aquel entonces del señor Shota. Sintió un poco de tristeza mientras vio la foto, ¿a quienes se refería el señor Shota con "ellos"? Gingka siguió leyendo y encontró lo que parecía ser un día muy peligroso.

 ** _No puedo creer que ellos lograran encontrarme aquí, el sello parece que no fue lo suficiente fuerte como para mantenerlos encerrados, esto no es bueno... Dentro de poco llegaran mi esposa e hijo, debo alejar estas bestias de mi hogar antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Esas bestias pueden ser derrotadas de dos formas, con el beyblade o con luz. Ellos no pueden estar expuestos a la luz, ya que los deja ciegos por momentos y los debilita. Pero no hay suficiente luz por ahora a menos que..._**

Gingka no pudo continuar con la lectura debido a que la última hoja del diario había sido arrancada. No tenía otra opción más que esperar a que los demás terminaran de leer. A pesar de lo que leyó seguía sin entender a que se refería el señor Shota con "ellos". Ya que en ninguna parte del diario mencionaba específicamente que eran. Gingka distraídamente miro alrededor y luego miro a la ventana hacia afuera. Lo único que podía ver era el bosque de Koma y el sol indicando que era medio día. Gingka se sentía impaciente, no le gusta quedarse quieto en su solo lugar mucho tiempo. _"¿Cuándo terminaran de leer? Me siento algo incómodo con tanto silencio"_ pensó

Al poco tiempo de pensar eso Ichiro y Kaori habían terminado de leer, Hyoma también termino.

"¿Entonces pudieron encontrar algo?" Pregunto Ichiro algo impaciente.

"Vamos a empezar con el primer diario hermano" Dijo Kaori notando la impaciencia de su hermano.

"Pues... En el primer diario" Comenzó Hyoma. "El señor Shota habla mucho sobre su entrenamiento con sus hermanos y primos lejanos, también habla mucho acerca de su inseguridad que tiene a su bey, también habla sobre unas bestias bey salvajes, también sobre como él y su esposa se conocieron"

"¿Bestias Beys salvajes?" Pregunto Gingka

"Si, según el señor Shota, un día mientras luchaba contra su primo Taiyo, a mitad de la lucha unas bestias aparecieron" Continuo Hyoma. "Según lo que escribió aquí, las Bestias Bey Salvajes son los espíritus de Beys rebeldes que abandonaron a sus Bladers y que jamás lograron controlarlos, su fuerza es realmente peligrosa. El señor Shota tenía la teoría que tal vez fueran poseídos por poder oscuro, así como L-Drago"

Todos quedaron en estado de Shock por un momento.

"¿Y no menciona nada más?" Pregunto Kaori.

"No"

"Bueno continuemos con el segundo diario" Sugirió Ichiro.

"Bueno, es casi como el primero, pero en este se muestra que el señor Shota logro escuchar a su bey y ya no tenía tanto temor a usarlo, al contrario se sentía muy feliz por hacerlo, según creo, su bey se llama "Saber", también leí que el señor Shota estudio para ser doctor y el día en que se tomó esta foto" Dijo Gingka sacando la foto, y luego la volvió a guardar. "Pero también menciona a "ellos", no sé a qué se refiere, pero ya no supe más debido a que la última página del diario ha sido arrancada"

"Nosotros leímos también que el bisabuelo menciona a alguien llamado "Saber" pero no sabíamos." Dijo Kaori.

"En este diario hemos leído que el bisabuelo tenía muchos problemas con su hijo sobre el porqué se le había prohibido tener el bey de la familia, así como surgió una enfermedad que poco a poco debilito a nuestro bisabuelo y el mapa que esta aquí es como pensamos, es donde el bisabuelo dejo su bey"

"Bueno, ya hemos terminado con los diarios... Pero aun así la caverna que ustedes están buscando está muy lejos y tomar un atajo sería peligroso también" Dijo Hyoma el tono de su voz se escuchaba muy serio.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"Pero aun así vamos a intentarlo" Dijo Ichiro. "Nosotros queremos recuperar el bey del bisabuelo, e intentaremos lo que sea necesario para lograrlo"

Ante esto Ichiro se levanta y se va de la biblioteca, dejando a Kaori, a Gingka y Hyoma.

Gingka no sabía que decir en ese momento, poco después que se fue Ichiro, Kaori susurro con la cabeza agachada. "Hermano... ¿Porque a veces eres demasiado terco?"

* * *

Mientras afuera en el bosque.

Ichiro se había alejado un poco de la aldea, se sentía muy presionado, y al mismo tiempo se sentía inútil.

 _"¿Porque tenían que ser así las cosas?"_ Pensó. Ichiro miro alrededor del bosque, no había nadie a su alrededor excepto la presencia de los árboles, arbustos y la luz cálida del sol. Ichiro sintió una ligera brisa alrededor que lo ayudo a calmarse. Se sentó junto a un árbol y decidió quedarse ahí por un rato.

 _"¿Porque el bisabuelo insistió tanto que por nada del mundo debíamos llegar a su bey? ¿Qué es lo que nos oculta? Solo quiero que Kaori tenga un beyblade como yo..."_

* * *

Mientras aun en la biblioteca, Gingka se paró y miro nuevamente el mapa, estaba muy claro que solo tenían dos opciones, ambas eran difíciles y arriesgadas, pero aun así, quería ayudar.

"¿Qué tal si vamos a echar un vistazo a la cueva?" Sugirió Gingka. "Si se ve inestable nos regresamos, pero si hay oportunidad tomaremos el camino"

Lo que dijo Gingka hizo que Kaori sonriera. Se levantó de su asiento y marco en el mapa la ubicación.

"Debemos avisarle a mi hermano, iré a buscarlo" Cuando Kaori se fue Gingka le dio el mapa a Hyoma.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" Hyoma dudo por un momento.

"Tengo la sensación de que ese es el camino correcto" Dijo Gingka sonriendo.

"Pero a veces eso te mete en problemas ¿sabes?" Dijo Hyoma en broma.

"Pero aun así vale la pena intentar ¿no?" Gingka hizo puchero.

Cuando salieron de la biblioteca Kaori estaba parada junto a su hermano en la entrada del bosque.

"Entonces... ¿Nos van a acompañar?" Dijo Ichiro que parecía sorprendido.

"Claro, pero como ya dije antes, echaremos un vistazo y si esta inestable nos regresamos" Dijo Gingka.

Al poco tiempo todos se pusieron a caminar por el bosque, el aire se siente fresco, a pesar de que aún es verano, el calor ya casi no se siente, los rayos del sol pasan a través de las hojas y ramas de los árboles. El ambiente está muy tranquilo. Gingka sentía que tal vez era una buena señal.

* * *

Al llegar a la cueva examinaron desde afuera, como se veía la forma rocosa de la pared y miraron al techo de piedra, no parecía inestable pero aun así, si se hace mucho ruido puede causar un pequeño derrumbe.

"Bueno, no se ve mal, pero tampoco debemos confiarnos" Dijo Hyoma. "Iremos a paso lento"

Todos de vuelta entraron en la cueva, se escuchaban algunas gotas de agua cayendo, y cada vez se ponía más oscuro, el aire se sentía húmedo y al mismo tiempo bochornoso por el calor. Pero aun así todo parecía estar bien.

"¿Oigan escucharon eso?" Dijo Kaori.

"¿Qué cosa?" Pregunto Ichiro.

Hubo un momento de silencio y pusieron todos sus sentidos en alerta, para luego escucharse a distancia un rugido.

"¿Acaso hay un oso afuera?" Dijo Hyoma.

"Eso no sonó como un oso Hyoma..." Dijo Gingka comenzando a notar que se escuchaba más fuerte.

"Sigamos avanzando pero aceleremos el paso" Dijo Ichiro, tomando la mano de su hermana.

Todos comenzaron a acelerar el paso, y luego se detuvieron de golpe al ver algo grande a distancia, todos se escondieron en las rocas corriendo a la izquierda. Poco a poco que empezó a tomar forma se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de una especie de espíritu.

"Es... ¿Es un espíritu?" Dijo Kaori abrazando el brazo de su hermano.

Gingka observo con detalle a al espíritu, fue ahí cuando sintió a algo raro. Pegasus comenzó a brillar de una forma extraña ante ese espíritu pero de alguna forma Pegasus parecía un poco agresivo. Gingka sintió de alguna forma de que se trataba de lo mencionado en el diario del señor Shota... "Ellos"

"Es una Bestia Bey Salvaje" Dijo Gingka susurrando.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? no estamos del todo seguros" Dijo Ichiro

"Hyoma, Ichiro, tomen sus beys y compruébenlo"

Cuando Hyoma e Ichiro sacan sus beys se dieron cuenta que era verdad. Los beys parecían estar agresivos ante la presencia de esos espíritus, _"Esto no es bueno"_ pensó Gingka. Hasta ahora ninguno de ellos había visto algo así. _"¿Cómo vamos a salir de esto?"_ pensó Ichiro, fue ahí que vio que podían continuar si es que permanecían ocultos en las rocas. Haciendo una seña con la mano para llamar la atención de Hyoma y Gingka, Ichiro les comento usar el camino entre las rocas. Estuvieron gateando hasta el final de la cueva, afortunadamente lograron escapar de esa Bestia Bey.

"No sabemos qué tan fuertes sean esas cosas, pero por ahora no debemos acercarnos" Dijo Ichiro.

Poco a poco miraron a su alrededor y escucharon algo...

"¿Escuchan eso? Se escucha una cascada" Dijo Kaori.

Comenzaron a avanzar y cuanto más caminaban más cerca se escuchaba el sonido del agua de la cascada. Al poco tiempo llegaron a la cascada Hebitaki. Todos se detuvieron un momento a tomar agua y a descansar un poco. Después de un momento Gingka se acostó en la hierba y miro al cielo, a pesar de todo no sabía si fue buena o mala idea cruzar en la cueva. _"¿Acaso nos habría ido peor si hubiéramos tomado el camino largo?_ _¿_ _Y porque había una Bestia Bey Salvaje aquí? Nunca había visto una por aquí"._

Los pensamientos de Gingka fueron interrumpidos cuando Ichiro le hablo.

"¿Estas bien Gingka?"

"Si, solo estoy pensando un poco" Gingka miro distraídamente a otro lado. "Oye Ichiro, ¿porque deseas tanto recuperar el Bey tu bisabuelo?"

"Bueno... Lo hago por mi hermana" Dijo Ichiro en susurro. "Mi padre se fue y mi madre nos dio la oportunidad de venir a buscar el Bey del bisabuelo, pero aun así, no tenemos lo suficiente como para conseguirle un Bey a Kaori, ella siempre dice que estará bien si está conmigo, pero tengo miedo a que en algún momento... Si algo me llega a pasar..."

"Ya veo" Dijo Gingka. "Pero según en el diario, solo los primogénitos de la familia pueden usarlo"

"Yo soy el primogénito, pero ya tengo Bey. Tenía planeado que una vez consiguiendo el Bey se lo daría a Kaori, pero... Parece que no podre... He estado pensando en darle mi Rock Aquario pero no sé si el bey del bisabuelo me acepte"

"Bueno, no te deprimas estoy seguro que ya encontraremos una forma para resolver esto" Dijo Gingka tratando de animar la situación.

"Gracias"

"¡Oigan ya nos vamos!" Dijo Kaori parada junto a Hyoma.

"No te preocupes Kaori, la caverna Reisho no se ira a ninguna parte" Dijo Hyoma notando la impaciencia de Kaori.

* * *

Después de un rato, llegaron a la caverna Reisho, al entrar en ella el ambiente se sintió un poco más pesado, la caverna está muy seca, a pesar de todo avanzaron, al mirar las paredes se podían ver unas pinturas que parecían representar un espíritu Bey.

"Acaso es... ¿Saber?" Dijo Kaori, mientras contemplaba la pintura.

Después de un momento de llegar al final de la caverna, encontraron dos cosas. Una mochila vieja y una cajita de madera muy antigua. Lo primero que revisaron fue la mochila, había un montón de cosas, desde libros, un lanzador bey antiguo, herramientas bey, ropa, y... un cuaderno rojo. "Cuarto Diario, Propiedad de Shota Nasenshi". Este diario solo tenía 5 páginas usadas, el resto de las hojas estaban en blanco. Ichiro y Kaori, tomaron su tiempo para leerlo en voz alta.

 ** _Sé que por más que oculte mi Bey, alguien vendrá a buscarlo y creo que esos serán los futuros miembros de la familia, estoy muy triste porque no tuve el valor para dar a Saber a mi hijo, pero solo quería evitar que esas Bestias le hicieran daño._**

 ** _Por ahora solo quiero escribir una cosa más... Si eres de mi familia, te pido disculpas por crear todo este desastre, te pido disculpas por traerte hasta aquí y ponerte en peligro. Solo recuerda esto, si deseas tener a Saber cómo compañero... Escúchalo, no lo forces, no tengas miedo y confía en ti mismo... Si quieres que Saber llegue a aceptarte como compañero, primero debes escuchar..._**

 ** _También una cosa más, una vez que liberes a Saber, las Bestias Bey te pondrán a prueba si eres lo suficientemente fuerte y de buen corazón para usarlo... Entonces podrás derrotarlos... Una vez derrotados volverán a ser sellados hasta otro momento... Pero recuerda cada vez se volverán más fuertes... Pueden llegar a causar muchos desastres si no son detenidos, por ello siempre me preocupe cuando los enfrentaba a ellos..._**

 ** _Pero confía en ti mismo..._**

 ** _Te deseo lo mejor y te pido disculpas..._**

 ** _Shota Nasenshi, sexagésimo séptimo primogénito de la familia Nesenshi._**

* * *

"No puede ser..." Dijo Kaori.

"Entonces esas Bestias Bey son aquellas sobras del sótano..." Dijo Ichiro "Estaban selladas todo este tiempo"

"Entonces, una vez que Saber sea liberado, esas Bestias Bey te atacaran..." Dijo Hyoma "Y si no son detenidas, puede llegar a ser peor"

"Hermano... ¿Qué hacemos?" Kaori miro a su hermano preocupada, sabía que era arriesgado pero aun así... Ichiro comenzó a caminar hacia donde está la cajita de madera y la abrió con cuidado. Ahí estaba... Era Storm Saber, Ichiro con calma puso la mano sobre el bey, sintió algo adentro de sí mismo, algo que lo hizo sentir seguridad en sí mismo y determinación.

 _"¿Quién eres?"_

 _"Mi nombre es Ichiro Nasenshi"_

 _"¿Acaso piensas en tratar de controlarme a la fuerza?"_

 _"No"_

 _"¿Qué es lo que buscas de mí?"_

 _"Quiero que seas mi compañero, quiero proteger a las personas que aprecio, aun si mi vida llega a estar en riesgo no dudare en hacer lo necesario para salvarlos"_

 _Saber puso una sonrisa. "Veo tu determinación, quieres proteger, pero tu terquedad puede llegar a cegarte, pero no te preocupes... Que así sea, seré tu compañero, ¿pero puedo confiar en ti?"_

 _"Si"_

De pronto el Bey comenzó a brillar de una forma espectacular, se ilumino la caverna y una gran brisa soplo.

"¡Lo lograste hermano!" Grito Kaori de la emoción, pero no era momento para celebrar, se escuchó un enorme rugido afuera de la caverna.

"Están aquí" Dijo Hyoma con seriedad.

"Saldré a luchar, esta es nuestra prueba, Kaori quédate aquí" Dijo Ichiro. "Gingka, Hyoma por favor cuiden de mi hermana, prometo que regresare"

Ichiro salió de la caverna y se encontró con tres enormes Bestias Beys. Una de ellas lucia como un dragón azul, otra lucia como una quimera y la tercera parecía un fénix verde.

"¿Estás listo Saber? Esta es nuestra prueba"

"Cuenta conmigo"

Ichiro preparo su lanzador y dio cuenta regresiva.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"¡Let it Rip!"

"¡Vamos a hacer esto juntos Saber!" Ichiro envió a Saber a atacar a las bestias.

Las bestias retrocedieron cuando el espíritu Bey de Saber salió, era un guerrero con vestimentas moradas y azules, vestía de la forma antigua japonesa, en su mano derecha lleva una katana.

A pesar que una bestia logro hacerle daño a Saber él se volvió a levantar y a luchar, "Hagamos esto juntos Saber". Ichiro parecía muy entusiasmado. Saber dio una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a atacar a la bestia al dragón. Pero el ataque de Saber fue rechazado. La quimera golpeo muy fuerte a Saber, y el fénix ataco desde atrás. Saber estaba acorralado.

"¡Saber!"

Cuando Saber estaba a punto de ser golpeado por un ataque del dragón azul...

"¡Pegasus, Impulso de polvo estelar!"

"¡Aries, Destrucción cornada letal!"

Pegasus y Aries interfirieron en la batalla haciendo que las bestias bey los miraran. Espíritu Bey de Pegasus y Aries se pusieron al frente de Saber para protegerlo.

"No estás solo en esta batalla Ichiro, nosotros también ayudaremos" Dijo Gingka parado a un lado de Hyoma.

"En ninguna parte del diario no dice que no podamos ayudarte" Dijo Hyoma.

"Gracias" Dijo Ichiro.

"¡Entonces aquí vamos, Pegasus!" Gingka envió a Pegasus a atacar al dragón azul.

"¡Aries!" Hyoma envió a Aries a atacar al fénix verde.

"¡Saber!" Ichiro envió a su bey contra la quimera.

Entre todos estuvieron atacando, llegando a acorralarlos.

"¡Ahora todos!" Grito Ichiro. "¡Maniobra especial Ciclón de hojas!" (Esta maniobra especial consiste en usar la katana para crear en si un ciclón pero no tan grande como las maniobras especiales de Kyoya, en este caso solo se trata de utilizar la energía del bosque)

"¡Pegasus modalidad de impulso final, Maniobra especial Tornado cósmico!

"¡Aries, Destrucción cornada letal!"

Cuando todas las maniobras especiales se unieron para derrotar a las Bestias bey, estas desaparecieron, fueron derrotadas...

"¡Ganaron!" Dijo Kaori afuera de la caverna y saltando de alegría.

"Gracias a ustedes pude ganar, en serio se los agradezco" Dijo Ichiro.

"No hay de que" Dijo Gingka.

* * *

En ese momento, todos comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a la aldea Koma, había sido un día muy agotador para todos.

"Es verdad mañana es domingo ¿no?" Dijo Gingka en el camino.

"Así es..." Dijo Ichiro. "Mañana temprano nos iremos de la aldea"

Hyoma y Gingka voltearon a ver a Ichiro.

"Nosotros ya terminamos lo que teníamos que hacer aquí y ya no queremos causar más problemas"

"¿De que estas hablando? Si ha sido asombroso" Dijo Gingka. "Me gustaría tener una batalla Bey contra ti y Saber, no podrán vencer a Pegasus"

"No estés tan seguro, seré yo quien gane" Dijo Ichiro.

Una vez llegando a la aldea miraron al cielo, ya estaba atardeciendo.

"Vaya, hemos pasado todo el día en la búsqueda que el tiempo parece que fue muy rápido" Dijo Hyoma.

Gingka se sentía un poco aliviado, se resolvió el misterio del bey del señor Shota y habían derrotado esas Bestias bey. Los colores del atardecer parecían llenar el cielo con colores preciosos, la brisa que soplaba era refrescante y tenía olor a humedad.

"Oye Kaori, tengo algo para ti" Dijo Ichiro.

"¿Qué es?"

En respuesta Ichiro saco de otro bolsillo a Rock Aquario. "Tu nuevo compañero"

Kaori no sabía que decir estaba muy feliz. Y abrazo a su hermano.

"Te enseñare como usar a Aquario, para que puedas fortalecerte"

"Si hermano" Kaori tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas en su rostro, estaba llorando de felicidad.

* * *

Aquella noche, Hyoma hablo con Hokuto y con el padre de Gingka sobre lo que paso en la aldea.

"Parece que hay problemas entonces" Dijo Ryo. "Bueno, estén alerta, gracias por informarme Hyoma"

Mientras en la WBBA Ryo estaba en su escritorio mirando por la ventana.

"¿Porque siento que llegara algo peor?" Aun si el peligro por ahora se había calmado, Ryo ya no estaba tan seguro de ello.

A la mañana siguiente Gingka y Hyoma se despidieron de Ichiro y Kaori. A pesar de que todo se había calmado, pero esto solo apenas comienza.

* * *

 **Bueno, he espero que les haya gustado este capitulo si tienen algo que decir déjenlo en los reviews porfa. No vemos en el próximo capitulo Arimo se va!**

 **Gingka: Estas muy tranquila hoy, que paso?**

 **Arimo: Pues todo salio bien.**

 **Gingka: Ya veo.**

 **Arimo: Pero aun así, tu no estas a salvo, prepárate para lo peor.**

 **Gingka: -Mira a Arimo a distancia con sospecha-**


	5. Estrellas

**Holis aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo, disculpen si este es un poco corto es casi como una introducción para lo que seguirá después. Sean pacientes porfa. Sin nada mas que decir espero que les guste, ¿A quien le toca hoy?**

 **Kite: A mi -se ajusta las gafas-**

 **Arimo: Bueno, has los honores porfa.**

 **Kite: Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no le pertenece.**

* * *

 _Punto de vista de Gingka_

Las cosas cambian con el tiempo, y a veces cuando te das cuenta, siempre deseas estar ahí para evitar que alguien salga lastimado, aún recuerdo que no tuve la oportunidad de ir a Metal Bey City aunque sea para una pequeña visita después de la situación de Némesis sin que no haya algún entrevistador o algún desafío esperándome, era frustrante. Pero no tuve de otra... Por eso a veces me siento mal por ello.

* * *

"Entonces eso fue lo que paso..." Dijo Benkei un poco sorprendido.

Zero y sus amigos, estaban analizando la historia de Gingka.

"¿Pero entonces que les paso a Ichiro y a Kaori?" Pregunto Ren.

"Esa mañana cuando se fueron, prometieron llegar a visitar la aldea de vez en cuando y así ha sido desde entonces." Dijo Gingka mientras recordó esos momentos.

"Por cierto Gingka" Dijo Maru que estaba sentada a lado de Zero. "¿Cómo fue que Cosmic Pegasus evoluciono a Samurai Pegasus?"

"Bueno, esa es otra historia para otro día, miren afuera" Gingka señalo a la ventana, ya era de noche.

"El tiempo se pasó muy rápido..." Dijo Shinobu.

"Entonces ¿mañana nos contara como fue que Pegasus evoluciono?" Pregunto Zero, se sentía muy emocionado.

"Claro, nos vemos aquí mismo mañana en la tarde" Dijo Gingka levantándose, viendo como Zero y los demás se fueron a sus casas.

"Si tienes mucho que contarnos Gingka" Dijo Benkei, caminando a lado de Gingka.

"No es para tanto, además en estos años he estado pensando en que momento regresar a Metal Bey City y me tarde mucho en hacerlo"

"Pero aun así mírate, ya has regresado, aunque también me hubiera gustado que Kyoya regresara..." Benkei se deprimió un poco.

"Estoy seguro que Kyoya tarde o temprano tendrá que venir también" Dijo Gingka riéndose. "Bueno, hasta mañana Benkei."

"Espera... ¿A dónde vas? ¿No vas a pasar la noche en el B-Pit?" Benkei noto que Gingka tomo otro camino.

"Iré después de un rato, bueno, nos vemos"

Benkei ya no dijo nada, solo voy a su amigo seguir caminando. Después de un momento Benkei continúo en su camino.

* * *

Mientras Gingka se dirigió a su lugar favorito a ver las estrellas, cerca del rio.

Gingka se acostó en la hierba y miro a las estrellas, se sentía relajado, esa noche había una ligera brisa fresca, a pesar de ser verano, hay buen clima. Gingka logro encontrar algunas constelaciones que su padre le había enseñado.

"Esa es Draco... Esa es Sagitario... Y esa es Aquila..." Susurro. Gingka sonrió por un momento. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que mire de esta forma a las estrellas?... Ya me acorde... Fue en aquel día en que evolucionaste..."

Gingka saco a su Samurai Pegasus y lo levanto hacia las estrellas.

"Aún recuerdo la batalla que tuvimos, a veces siento que ambos evolucionamos con el tiempo..."

Hubo un momento de silencio, Gingka guardo a Pegasus en el estuche y miro de nuevo a las estrellas. Después de un rato, bostezo y miro la hora... 10:09 pm.

"Vaya será mejor que regrese, o sino Madoka se preocupara"

Gingka se fue caminando por las calles de Metal Bey City. La brisa seguía e hizo que su bufanda se moviera con la gracia del viento.

* * *

 **Bueno aquí termina el mini-capitulo-introducción. En fin espero que les haya gustado si hay algo que decir déjenlo en los reviews. Eso es todo Arimo se va.**

 **Gingka: Que tienes?**

 **Arimo: -rincon emo-**

 **Gingka: Oye... Arimo**

 **Arimo: No me hables porfa.**

 **Gingka: ¬ .¬**


	6. Proteger

**Holis aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo. Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia. Créanme pasaran varias cosas, me dejare llevar por mi imaginación, y espero que les guste. Por cierto al final de todo esto daré una pequeña explicación sobre algunos temas tratados en la historia. Esten atentos. ¿Por cierto a quien le toca hoy?**

 **Kenta: A mi me toca**

 **Arimo: Okey, has los honores por favor**

 **Kenta: Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no le pertenece.**

* * *

 _Punto de vista de Gingka_

En aquel entonces estaba estudiando la preparatoria, hay varios motivos por los que no me metí en ningún club en la escuela, pero no fue hasta que me di cuenta que entre a uno. Pero no porque yo al principio quisiera... Técnicamente me metieron en el...

* * *

Era un lunes a la hora del almuerzo en la Academia Minazuki.

Gingka fue a la azotea a almorzar, debido a que le gustaba ver la vista desde arriba de la escuela, la brisa era muy refrescante y agradable, a veces distraídamente observaba el cielo o las nubes. Al poco tiempo llego Hyoma a sentarse a su lado.

"¿Qué tal te fue hoy?" Dijo Hyoma mientras sacaba su almuerzo.

"Me regaño el profesor Takumi por no prestar atención" Gingka hizo puchero.

"Déjame adivinar... Matemáticas ¿verdad?" Hyoma dijo riéndose un poco

"Sabes que me aburro mucho y casi no entiendo" Gingka suspiro en derrota.

"Sabes... Creo que necesitas distraerte un rato" Sugirió Hyoma. "¿Has pensado entrar en algún club de la escuela?"

"No me agradan los clubs" Dijo Gingka en susurro.

"¿Porque? No es propio de ti distanciarte de la gente"

"Si es verdad pero... Ese no es el problema..."

"¿Entonces qué es?" Dijo Hyoma mirando a su amigo.

"Veras..."

* * *

 _Flashback_

Gingka caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, él se dirigía a su clase, cuando subió las escaleras al dar la vuelta al pasillo encontró carteles de clubs.

"Club de béisbol, club de baloncesto, club de pintura, club de lectura, club de natación, club de robótica, club de danza..." Gingka leyó en su cabeza, pero después sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se volteo.

"¿Ese es Gingka Hagane verdad?" Dijo una chica

"¿Está planeando unirse a algún club?" Dijo un chico.

"¿A cuál se va a unir?" Dijo otro chico.

Cuando Gingka se sintió incómodo y decidió seguir su camino, de repente una chica se paró frente a él.

"¿Te interesa unirte al club de pintura? Te prometo que te divertirás" Pero antes de que Gingka dijera algo un chico le tomo del hombro.

"¿Te interesa unirte al club de baloncesto? Necesitamos un miembro más para la práctica"

"¡Oye yo llegue primero!" Replico la chica.

"Gingka ¿te interesa unirte al club de béisbol?"

"¡Vamos! ¡Únete a un club!"

Gingka tan rápido como pudo escapo de todos los estudiantes que le ofrecieron unirse a un club, apenas logró escapar. Pero por si fuera poco cuando terminaron las clases y todos se dirigían a sus casas, los representantes de los clubs comenzaron a perseguir a Gingka cuando lo vieron salir del salón. Más tarde gracias al bosque que se encuentra en su camino a casa, logro ocultarse y escapar.

 _Fin del Flashback_

* * *

"Vaya..." Dijo Hyoma sorprendido.

"Ese es el motivo..." Dijo Gingka agachando la cabeza.

"Parece que ser un Blader muy conocido hace que te pongan mucha atención... Pero de manera exagerada..."

"Hyoma ¿qué debo hacer? Yo no esperaba que ser un Blader legendario daría tantos problemas..."

"Bueno... Si quieres te ayudo a buscar un club"

"¿En serio? Gracias Hyoma"

"Estoy aquí para ayudarte en lo que sea amigo" Dijo Hyoma y ambos amigos chocaron los puños en señal de amistad. "Pero debemos evitar que los demás te vean que has escogido algún club"

"¿Qué tal si nos vemos en la salida y lo pensamos? Ya casi termina la hora de descanso" Dijo Gingka señalando el reloj de la escuela.

"Bueno... Entonces te veo en la salida"

"Nos vemos"

Después de ello Gingka regreso a su salón, le tocaba clase de inglés, afortunadamente esa materia no le desagrada tanto como matemáticas, aun así Gingka no presto mucha atención, solo lo suficiente como para responder unas preguntas de la profesora Martha, que es del extranjero. Cuando terminaron las clases Gingka espero a Hyoma en las puertas de la escuela.

"Mmm... ¿Sera buena idea?" Gingka se preguntó a sí mismo en su cabeza. "Si alguien se entera que entre a un club puede que haya problemas..."

Gingka estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos que no vio a una chica que lo estaba mirando a distancia y se acercó a su lado. La chica tenia cabello castaño con mechones de color rosa, y sus ojos eran verdes, vestía con el uniforme de verano.

"¡Qué onda!" Dijo la chica, le pego en la espalda a Gingka y eso fue lo suficiente para que saliera de sus pensamientos de golpe.

"Oye, ¿porque hiciste eso?" Dijo Gingka sorprendido.

"Te ves deprimido y muy metido en tus pensamientos ¿sabes?" Dijo la chica sonriendo. "Solo quería levantar el ánimo en este ambiente tan pesado"

"Pero no tenías que pegarme" Dijo Gingka, en respuesta la chica puso una mirada seria al instante.

"¿Entonces que te tiene así? ¿Acaso te peleaste con alguien? ¿O perdiste algo?" Pregunto la chica.

"No es nada... Estoy bien..."

"Pues no lo parece..." La chica puso sus manos en las caderas. "Ah perdón, no me presente, Soy Shiori Kuroten, líder del club de Iaido"

"¿Club de Iaido?"

"Así es, el Iaido es un arte marcial japonés, relacionado con el uso de la katana" Dijo Shiori. "Se utilizan las técnicas para poder atacar o defenderte, pero no te preocupes en el club no usamos katanas de verdad, solo usamos de madera"

Después de un momento Hyoma llego a donde Gingka y Shiori estaban parados.

"Hola Gingka"

"Hola Hyoma"

"¿Quién es ella?" Dijo Hyoma mirando a Shiori.

"Soy Shiori" Alzo la mano para saludar "Mucho gusto"

"Igualmente, soy Hyoma y él es mi amigo Gingka"

"¿Gingka?... Espera... ¿Es el blader legendario que está estudiando en esta escuela?" Dijo Shiori confundida.

"El mismo..." Dijo Gingka agachando un poco la cabeza. Shiori se preocupó.

"Bueno, ¿quieren ver las instalaciones del Club de Iaido?" Sugirió Shiori.

"La verdad nosotros... "Hyoma dijo pero no pudo terminar porque Shiori los tomo a ambos de los brazos.

"Tranquilos, mirar un poco no les hará daño"

"Es muy fuerte..." pensaron los dos siendo arrastrados por Shiori.

Shiori técnicamente los arrastro a ambos a las instalaciones del club de Iaido, que se encontraba junto al gimnasio.

"Bueno, hemos llegado" Dijo Shiori abriendo las puertas. "Y no se preocupen, no tenemos actividades hasta el miércoles, así que no hay nadie por aquí hoy"

Cuando Gingka y Hyoma miraron alrededor, parecía un dojo cualquiera, sin embargo en cierta forma se veía relajante. La luz del sol pasaba por arriba en las ventanas, el aire se sentía tibio. Mientras ellos miraban alrededor Shiori saco una katana de madera.

"Miren" Dijo Shiori para que ambos voltearan. "Voy a darles una demostración"

Ante lo que dijo Gingka y Hyoma se sentaron junto a la pared del dojo y miraron a Shiori que se sentó por un momento.

Shiori se tomó su tiempo para respirar hondo y cerrar los ojos por un momento... Para luego levantarse, abrir los ojos y atacar con la katana de madera, mostrando así algunas técnicas de ataque. Cuando termino se volvió a sentar y bajo la katana.

"Yo decidí aprender Iaido para proteger a mis seres queridos, todos los que entran al club lo hacen para proteger a alguien que aprecian... Al principio pensaban que era raro que una chica abriera el club, pero fue mi decisión y nadie protesto eso. Yo decidí... Así que..." Shiori se levantó y se sentó junto a Gingka y Hyoma. "Es decisión de ustedes si se quieren unir o no... Yo no los obligare ni tampoco insistiré en hacerlo... Sera decisión de ustedes hacerlo" Fue entonces que Shiori se levantó y guardo la katana en su lugar.

"Bueno eso es todo, como dije antes si quieren unirse al club es su decisión, adiós" Shiori se despidió de Gingka y Hyoma.

"Se ve interesante ese club" Dijo Hyoma.

"¿Cómo dices?" Gingka no estaba prestando atención.

"Dije que el club de Iaido se ve interesante" Hyoma camino junto a Gingka en el bosque de camino a casa. "¿No te interesa entrar en ese club Gingka?"

"No la verdad" Gingka agacho la cabeza, estaba mirando a sus pies y se detuvo por un momento. "Lo más probable es que podría causar problemas si me uno a cualquier club"

"¿Porque dices eso?"

"Hyoma, todos hasta ahora me han insistido en que entre a cualquiera, ya sea los de beisbol, los de pintura, natación o cualquiera..." Gingka miro a su amigo. "Simplemente..."

"No quieres que nadie se sienta mal si te unes a cualquier club... Es eso ¿verdad?" Hyoma cruzo los brazos y miro al cielo. Una ligera brisa de viento hizo que las hojas y ramas de los árboles se movieran un poco.

"Bueno... No te presionare, solo quería ayudarte. Así que ya no te preocupes si no quieres entrar en ningún club" Dijo Hyoma mirando de nuevo a Gingka "Bueno, vámonos"

Gingka y Hyoma permanecieron en silencio en el resto del camino a la aldea.

* * *

Esa noche Gingka una vez terminando de cenar se fue a dormir, pero antes de dormir reviso el celular que su padre le había regalado en su cumpleaños 16, que al parecer recibió un mensaje de él.

 _Hijo tengo buenas noticias, como sabes ya falta poco para que tengas vacaciones de verano, y te prometí ir a visitarte y por al menos 3 días quedarme en la aldea. Pero bueno... ¡Cambio de planes! Mañana mismo iré de camino a la aldea y creo que para la noche llegare. Así... ¿qué te parece? Tu padre se las pudo arreglar para convencer a los señores de la conferencia de juntas para darme los días libres un poco antes de tus vacaciones de verano... Recuerda que soy el inmortal fénix y puedo resolver cualquier problema. Bueno solo espero que estés feliz con estas noticias y nos vemos mañana en la noche. Cuídate hijo y buenas noches._

Gingka sonrió cuando recibió las buenas noticias de su padre, mañana mismo el llegaría a casa. Rápidamente decidió escribirle a su padre.

 _Que bien papa, tengo muchas ganas de verte, he estado cuidando de la casa y he terminado mi tarea de matemáticas... Aunque ambos sabemos que no soy bueno en eso. Pero aun así muchas gracias papa, si estoy feliz, te espero mañana en la noche y buenas noches papa._

Gingka envió el mensaje y dejo el celular en la mesita a lado de la cama, desde su ventana se podía ver la luna y las estrellas, las miro por un buen rato con una pequeña sonrisa hasta quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Gingka noto algo raro, por algún motivo sentía que había dormido más de la cuenta y miro la hora las 7:58 am. Al ver esto inmediatamente se cayó de la cama.

"¡Oh no, me quede dormido y la clase con el profesor Takumi es en la primera hora de clase!" Gingka rápidamente se puso su uniforme, tomo su celular, tomo a Pegasus y se llevó su maleta.

Aunque las clases empiezan a las 8:20 am, para Gingka ya era tarde, ya que tenía que pasar a través del bosque para llegar a la ruta que daba a su escuela. Corrió por el bosque con todas sus fuerzas que tenía. Y como resultado llego a su salón a las 8:15 am.

"Uf por poco..." Gingka se puso en su asiento y suspiro de alivio.

* * *

Mientras el profesor Takumi estaba dando la clase, Gingka trataba de poner atención, pero no entendía absolutamente nada de la explicación. Miro a la ventana, podía ver la cancha y el tejado del segundo edificio. (La escuela está dividida en dos edificios, Gingka se encuentra en el primer edificio en la planta alta.)

Al poco tiempo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito de su profesor.

"¡Hagane! ¡Presta atención, esto vendrá en el examen!"

Gingka no tuvo de otro más que tratar de prestar atención, pero eso sería difícil para él.

Cuando llego la hora de descanso, Gingka se dirigía a la azotea, pero algo lo detuvo.

"Oye tu" Dijo un chico que parecía estar en tercer grado de preparatoria. Era alto, cabello negro, sus ojos eran grises, tenía una mirada fría hacia Gingka.

"¿Quién eres?" Dijo el chico.

"¿Yo? me llamo Gingka"

"Dime una cosa, ¿que hacías ayer en el dojo del club de Iaido?" Dijo el chico sin quitar su mirada fría.

"¿Porque quieres saber eso?"

"Tú solo contesta, yo soy el que hace las preguntas" Dijo el chico, parecía molesto.

"La líder del club me llevo a ver una demostración de lo que se practica en él, eso es todo" Gingka se puso en defensa por si las cosas se ponían peor.

"Bien entonces..." Dijo el chico mientras dio unos pasos atrás. "Entonces, ¿piensas unirte?"

Cuando escucho esa pregunta Gingka se sorprendió por un momento y la tensión se disminuyó.

"Pues... Todavía no lo he pensado"

"Bueno, ya depende de ti si deseas unirte o no" Dijo el chico "Pero si te atreves a hacer algo que nos llegue a molestar, primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi"

"No tengo nada en contra del club y no quiero lastimar a nadie" Dijo Gingka en sus ojos se reflejó el fuego en ellos.

"Más te vale" El chico cambio su mirada fría por una pequeña sonrisa que apenas era visible. "Me llamo Hiroto, soy un miembro del club de Iaido"

Después de decir eso Hiroto se fue caminando por la escuela.

Gingka se quedó parado mirando cómo se iba Hiroto por el patio hasta entrar en la escuela. Poco después de ello, continuó su camino a la azotea, Hyoma ya estaba ahí sentado almorzando.

"¿Que ocurre Gingka? ¿Por qué tardaste en llegar?"

"Bueno, conocí a otro miembro del club Iaido" Dijo Gingka en su mirada se reflejó que estaba muy serio.

Una vez terminando de contarle lo que ocurrió, Hyoma hablo.

"Así que... Se llama Hiroto..." Hyoma dijo con cuidado. "¿Porque llego a interrogar a Gingka así de repente?" pensó.

"Bueno, lo importante es que no pasó nada más que eso" Dijo Gingka mientras miraba el cielo. "Por cierto mi padre llegara esta noche a casa, me mandó un mensaje por la noche"

"Pudiste haberme dicho eso antes ¿no crees?" Hyoma rio

"Jaja, lo siento" Gingka puso una de sus manos detrás de la cabeza y rio junto a su amigo.

Una vez terminando las clases, Gingka se dirigió a casa muy emocionado.

"Papa estará pronto en casa, será mejor que termine mi tarea rápido y prepare la cena para recibirlo"

* * *

 **Bueno aquí termina este capitulo, cuando pueda subiré el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado, si tienen algo que decir déjenlo en los reviews, hasta el próximo capitulo Arimo se va.**

 **Gingka: Bueno Arimo, ¿te sientes mejor ahora?**

 **Arimo: Sip**


	7. Decisión

**Holis aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo, estoy agotada -se sienta en una silla-. pero me tarde mucho haciendo el capitulo y mas por buscar los nombres para los personajes jaja XD. Pero como mencione hace unos poco capítulos, no me arrepiento XD. En fin espero que disfruten de este capitulo. ¿A quien le toca hoy?**

 **Eight: -masticando un chicle- A mi me toca.**

 **Arimo: Okey, has los honores.**

 **Eight: Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no le pertenece.**

* * *

 _Punto de vista de Gingka_

A pesar que dude de mí mismo varias veces cuando pensaba en si molestaría a alguien o no, tenía otra cosa en mente, me sentía mas emocionado por el hecho que después de tanto tiempo mi papa regresaría a casa. El de alguna forma siempre llega cuando dudo de mí mismo, a veces hasta parece coincidencia jaja.

* * *

Cuando Gingka llego a casa, rápidamente termino su tarea de matemáticas, biología e inglés. Después comenzó a preparar la cena, era una receta que le enseño la madre de Hyoma.

Gingka logro terminar de preparar los Okonomiyaki (es comida japonesa).

Entonces, cuando se asomó por la ventana vio que los aldeanos se habían reunido en la entrada de la aldea. Gingka salió de la casa y se dirigió a la entrada con los demás. Entonces, a distancia se podía ver a Ryo, caminando, alzo la mano en señal de saludo; fue Gingka el primero en llegar a su lado y lo abrazo.

"Bienvenido a casa papa" Dijo Gingka separándose del abrazo.

"Ya estoy de vuelta Gingka, me alegro de verte" Ryo acaricio la cabeza de su hijo. "Dime, ¿qué has estado haciendo? ¿Te has dormido en la clase del profesor Takumi de nuevo?"

"¡Papaa!" Gingka hizo puchero, mientras algunos de los aldeanos se rieron.

Cuando Ryo y Gingka llegaron a casa, lo primero que su padre noto fue su inquietud.

"¿Te pasa algo Gingka?"

"Eh... No es nada, estoy bien" La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, pero claro su papa lo conocía mejor que nadie.

"Gingka, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, no necesitas ocultarme nada" Ryo insistió.

"... Te lo diré cuando terminemos de cenar" Dijo Gingka mientras tomo los platos y sirvió la comida. Cuando ambos se sentaron en la mesa, hubo un pequeño silencio, para luego que Ryo hablara.

"¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?"

"Bien, pero de nuevo el profesor Takumi me volvió a regañar"

"Por no prestar atención ¿verdad?"

"No es mi culpa no poder entender las matemáticas" Gingka hizo puchero, eso hizo que su papa se riera.

 _"Sigue haciendo esos pucheros infantiles de siempre... No ha cambiado mucho"_ pensó Ryo mientras miraba a su hijo.

"¿Cómo preparaste el Okonomiyaki? Todavía no te he enseñado a hacerlo" Dijo Ryo sorprendido del sabor de la comida, estaba sabroso.

"La madre de Hyoma me enseño a prepararlo" Dijo Gingka sonriendo.

"¿Te enseño Aiko? ¡Vaya entonces más tarde le daré las gracias!"

Cuando terminaron de cenar; Ryo se levantó a lavar los platos, una vez terminando se sentó en el sofá con su hijo. "¿Entonces, me dirás que pasa?"

Gingka no contesto, miro a sus manos; para luego levantar la cabeza y mirar a su padre.

"Veras... Hyoma me ha aconsejado unirme a un club de la escuela... Pero yo, no estoy tan seguro de eso"

"¿Porque? Si a ti te gusta mucho participar en las actividades" Ryo se sorprendió por un momento.

"Si me gusta pero... Últimamente muchos de los representantes de clubs me han insistido en entrar en alguno, y... No quiero que nadie se sienta mal si entro a uno"

"Es por ser un blader legendario ¿verdad?" Ryo vio que su hijo agacho la cabeza con solo mencionarlo. "Escucha Gingka... Si entras a un club depende de ti y no de la opinión de otros" Gingka levanto su mirada. "Lo que quiero decir es que eres tu quien tomara la decisión de unirse a cualquier club que escojas, nadie debe protestar a tu decisión porque eres tu quien lo ha decidido, no dejes que la opinión de otros de dañe y sigue el camino por el que tu creas que es el correcto de seguir"

Gingka se quedó sorprendido a lo que dijo su padre, esas palabras sonaron en su cabeza y lo hicieron recordar lo que dijo Shiori. _"Pensaban que era raro que una chica abriera el club, pero fue mi decisión y nadie protesto eso... Es decisión de ustedes si se quieren unir o no... Yo no los obligare ni tampoco insistiré en hacerlo... Sera decisión de ustedes hacerlo"_ Las palabras de Shiori hicieron a Gingka de darse cuenta de lo que trato de decir su padre, ambos tenían razón.

"Tienes razón, gracias papa" Gingka abrazo a su padre.

"De nada hijo, ya sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites" Ryo también respondió al abrazo. "Te recomiendo que te vayas a darte una ducha y te vayas a dormir, no querrás llegar tarde mañana a clases ¿verdad?"

"Jaja, es verdad, pero antes ¿podemos salir a ver las estrellas esta noche? Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos juntos" Dijo Gingka dándole una sonrisa a su padre y levantándose del sofá.

"Bueno, pero será por un rato"

Ambos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al bosque, ellos conocían el lugar mejor que nadie y al poco tiempo llegaron a una colina donde hay buena vista al cielo nocturno. En el aire había una brisa fresca, se podía escuchar a los grillos cantar, el cielo se veía hermoso, y Gingka logro alcanzar ver una estrella fugaz a lo lejos.

"Mira papa una estrella fugaz"

"Jaja, no la pude ver, ¿pediste un deseo Gingka?"

"Si lo hice" Dijo Gingka sin apartar la mirada de las estrellas. "Te acuerdas cuando fue la última vez que vimos juntos las estrellas ¿verdad?"

"Si lo recuerdo, fue una semana antes de que Dark Nebula se llevara a L-Drago"

"En la última vez que vi las estrellas, también hubo una estrella fugaz, ¿recuerdas?"

"Si, ambos la pudimos ver y también pedí un deseo"

"¿Se cumplió tu deseo papa?"

"Por supuesto, mi deseo era que pudieras fortalecerte en el Beyblade, y llegaste muy lejos, mucho más de lo que había imaginado, eso me hace sentir feliz y orgulloso" Dijo Ryo mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa. "¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Se cumplió el deseo que pediste ese día?"

"Si... Mi deseo si se hizo realidad, y también fue más de lo que pude imaginar" Gingka miro a su padre, sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa se deslizo por sus labios. "Tener amigos a quienes aprecio bastante y me apoyaron; estuvieron ahí cuando los necesite, tener rivales con los que tendría épicas batallas, poder conocer el mundo y más... Ese no solamente fue un deseo que se hizo realidad papa... Es un gran obsequio que aprecio bastante"

 _"Y espero poder protegerlos a ellos así como ellos lo hicieron por mi"_ Pensó Gingka y volvió a mirar a las estrellas.

Ryo no podía describir las palabras de su hijo, en cierta forma provenían del corazón de Gingka y eso casi hizo que derramara algunas lágrimas pero se contuvo.

"Me alegro que se haya hecho realidad tu deseo" Dijo Ryo

Pasaron un buen rato mirando las estrellas hasta que Ryo bostezo.

"Bueno Gingka creo que es hora de regresar"

"De acuerdo, ¡te apuesto que llego antes papa!" Cuando termino de decir eso Gingka ya estaba corriendo por el bosque.

"¡No tan rápido, no podrás vencer al inmortal fénix!" Ryo fue detrás de su hijo, ambos haciendo una carrera por quien de los dos llegaría más rápido a la casa. Como resultado fue Gingka quien gano.

Más tarde cuando Gingka ya estaba dormido, su padre aún estaba despierto mirándolo dormir. _"Ya ha crecido bastante..."_ Pensó. _"Aun así, necesita un empujoncito para que pueda ir por el camino correcto... Hasta ahora él ha avanzado por su propia cuenta y no estuvo solo mientras recorría su camino... Sus compañeros, amigos y rivales lo apoyaron durante todo este tiempo... ¿Sera capaz Gingka de poder cruzar solo el camino aunque sea por una vez?... Supongo que aún falta para que eso pase... Todo a su tiempo Ryo... Todo a su tiempo"_

A la mañana siguiente Gingka se despertó temprano, su papa ya se había levantado. Cuando salió de su habitación, el olor a pan tostado y huevos estaba en el aire. Gingka fue a ver la cocina y para su sorpresa su padre estaba preparando el desayuno muy temprano.

"¿Papa?"

"Buenos días hijo" Dijo Ryo mientras ponía el pan tostado en un plato. "¿Dormiste bien?"

"Si... ¿Qué haces tan temprano preparando el desayuno?"

"Bueno hace tiempo que no te preparo el desayuno o tu bento" (Bento: lonche japonés o comida sencilla para llevar)

"Así que decidí preparártelo, mientras termino de cocinar los huevos, prepárate para ir a la escuela" Dijo Ryo mirando a Gingka aun con ropa para dormir.

"De acuerdo" Gingka se fue de vuelta a su habitación a ponerse el uniforme, tomar su celular, tomar a Pegasus y su maleta. Al salir, su padre ya había puesto el desayuno sobre la mesa.

Gingka se sentó a desayunar y al terminar miro la hora 7:41 am. Ya tenía que irse de camino a la escuela.

"Gracias por el desayuno y el bento, papa" Dijo Gingka despidiéndose de su padre.

"Cuando regreses te enseñare a preparar Ramen"

"¡Esta bien!" Dijo Gingka mientras comenzó a acelerar el paso hacia el bosque.

* * *

Mientras iba de camino a la escuela, se encontró con Hyoma que al parecer estaba esperando a Gingka cerca de la calle que daba a la escuela.

"Buenos días Hyoma"

"Buenos días Gingka"

"¿Estabas esperando a alguien?" Dijo Gingka bromeando.

"No, solo disfrutaba esta brisa del verano..." Dijo Hyoma estirando los brazos y sintiendo una brisa. "Claro que te esperaba, Gingka, ¿por cierto, no me dijiste qué te paso ayer en la mañana? Cuando faltaban 15 minutos para que sonara la campana no habías llegado, y decidí entrar a la escuela"

"Bueno, perdón por eso, ayer me quede dormido" Dijo Gingka un poco avergonzado, casi siempre Gingka y Hyoma iban juntos a la escuela. Era ya como una costumbre desde que eran pequeños.

"Muy pocas veces te sucede eso, deberías tener contigo un despertador" Dijo Hyoma bromeando.

"No lo necesito, además acuérdate que la última vez que tuve un despertador lo termine rompiendo"

Así estuvieron durante todo el camino a la escuela, bromeando y platicando. Era ya algo normal para ellos.

"Hyoma, hoy no iré a comer en la azotea" Dijo Gingka

"¿No podrás ir?"

"No es eso... He estado pensando lo que ha dicho mi papa y Shiori con respecto a tomar la decisión" Dijo Gingka sin apartar la mirada a su amigo. "Y... Ya he decidido a que club me uniré"

Una pequeña sonrisa y alivio se reflejó en el rostro de Hyoma. "Entonces, cuando las clases terminen, me darás más detalles y me contaras acerca del club al que te has unido ¿okey?"

"Lo haré" Dijo Gingka, ambos amigos chocaron los puños en señal de amistad.

Una vez llegando a la escuela, tomaron caminos separados para dirigirse a su clase. Gingka le tocaba a la primera hora con la profesora Martha, la siguiente era con el profesor Takumi...

Mientras pasaba el tiempo Gingka a se estaba recordando las palabras de su padre y de Shiori. _"Tomar mi propia decisión..."_ pensó. Cuando el profesor estaba a punto de mirar a Gingka, afortunadamente él fue interrumpido por la pregunta de un estudiante acerca del problema que resolvían en el pizarrón.

* * *

Cuando llego la hora de descanso, Gingka se dirigió al dojo del club Iaido.

En el camino logro ver a Hiroto que entro al dojo con otras 4 personas más entre ellas también se encontraba Shiori.

Gingka se acercó y toco la puerta del dojo, al principio pensó que sería Hiroto quien la abriría pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que era otro chico quien abrió la puerta. El tenia cabello castaño y sus ojos eran marrón oscuro, vestía con el uniforme de verano también.

"¿Si, Necesitas algo?" Pregunto al ver a Gingka.

"Me gustaría unirme a este club" Dijo Gingka mirando al chico. En respuesta él se volteo y grito.

"¡Shiori, alguien se quiere unir al club!"

"¡Deja que pase!" Se escuchó al otro lado del dojo.

El chico se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a Gingka. Cuando entro, Hiroto lo miro de forma fría como la última vez que se vieron.

"Ah, eres tu Gingka" Dijo Shiori al darse la vuelta. "Entonces... ¿Quieres unirte a nuestro club?"

"Si" Gingka respondió inmediatamente.

"¿Es tu decisión?" Pregunto Shiori. La pregunta hizo que Gingka sintiera un pequeño escalofrió recorriendo por su espalda.

"¿Deseas proteger a alguien?"

"Si, ha sido mi decisión, hay personas que aprecio mucho y deseo proteger, por ello... Quiero aprender a protegerlos de diferentes formas" Los ojos de Gingka brillaban con determinación.

La respuesta de Gingka hizo que Shiori sonriera y alzo la mano enfrente.

"Entonces está decidido, a partir de hoy eres miembro del club Iaido"

El chico de cabello castaño salto de alegría. "¡Qué bien otro miembro más!"

"Te presentare a todos..."

"Él es Seiko" Dijo Shiori cuando señalo al chico de cabello castaño.

"Él es Hinata" Dijo señalando a un chico de cabello peli-naranja con ojos azul oscuro.

"Ella es Michiko" Dijo señalando a una chica de cabello verde limón corto y sus ojos son de color aqua.

"Él es Hiroto"

"Y tú ya me conoces, pero por si se te olvido, soy Shiori" Se paró junto con los demás miembros. "Preséntate, di tu nombre"

"Me llamo Gingka, mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos" Cuando termino de hablar, fue Seiko el primero en acercarse y hablar con él.

"Oye, ¿es verdad que Hiroto te interrogo ayer?"

 _"Bueno... Yo no diría interrogar..."_ Pensó Gingka.

"¿Porque tienes la costumbre de hacer muchas preguntas Seiko?" Dijo Michiko que estaba apoyada contra la pared del dojo.

"No tiene nada de malo..." Dijo Seiko haciendo puchero.

"Oigan tranquilos, no se peleen" Dijo Hinata interviniendo entre los dos.

"No te preocupes, yo siempre puedo arreglar las cosas" Dijo Seiko muy confiado. "Oye, Michiko ¿qué tal un lucha entre tú y yo ahora con las katanas de madera?"

Ante lo que dijo Seiko, Michiko sonrió un poco y saco dos katanas de madera, una se la dio a Seiko y la otra la tenía ella. Después de un momento ambos estaban luchando.

"¿Deberíamos detenerlos?" Pregunto Gingka.

"No te preocupes, están practicando sus habilidades" Dijo Hinata. "Ellos casi siempre están entrenando, y no paran hasta que uno se rinda"

"¿Entonces está bien?"

"No te preocupes, te enseñaremos todo lo necesario sobre Iaido para que también te puedas unir al entrenamiento" Dijo Hinata.

"Pero antes también debes informarte de una cosa... Es acerca del festival antes de las vacaciones de verano" Dijo Shiori, con las manos sobre la cintura y mirando a sus compañeros del club.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si tienen algo que decir déjenlo en los reviews, bueno eso es todo Arimo se va!**

 **Arimo: -dormida sobre su escritorio-**

 **Gingka: ¿Arimo?**

 **Zero: ¿Cuando se durmió? Hace unos segundos estaba despierta... O_o**


	8. Organización

**Holis aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo, discúlpenme por no subir capitulo ayer pero estuve ocupada. En fin, ¿que les ha parecido esta historia hasta ahora?. ¿Les ha gustado?. Bueno, por ahora disfruten este capitulo. ¿A quien le toca hoy?**

 **Madoka: A mi me toca.**

 **Arimo: Okey, has los honores -le da un abrazo a Madoka-**

 **Madoka: De acuerdo, la serie Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no le pertenece.**

* * *

 _Punto de vista de Gingka._

Cuando estaba de vuelta en la aldea, a veces recuerdo aquellos días en los que estaba en Metal Bey City con mis amigos, en cierta forma cuando eso pasa, me siento más tranquilo y que puedo estar seguro de que están bien. Pero la verdad, es que todo había cambiado desde mi último regreso.

* * *

"¿Festival? ¿Te refieres al Festival Escolar (También llamado Festival Cultural)?" Pregunto Gingka.

"Así es, como costumbre de todas las escuelas (En este caso las escuelas de Japón) todos los clubs deben presentar también lo que se practica para hacer que haya más miembros" Dijo Shiori "En los salones también harán sus propias propuestas y las entregaran al consejo escolar, para hacer que haya más estudiantes en la escuela. Después de todo el Festival escolar consiste en divertirse y conocer."

Cuando termino de hablar Shiori todos permanecieron callados.

"¿No hay más preguntas? De acuerdo... Ahora debemos pensar que presentaremos, no debe ser nada tosco, nada peligroso y tampoco nada ofensivo..."

"¿Qué tal una demostración de formas para atacar?" Sugirió Hinata.

"Suena bien... Pero debemos también considerar que no sean muy fuertes, porque si alguien de afuera lo tratara de imitar... Saldría lastimado" Dijo Michiko.

"¿Entonces defensa?" Dijo Seiko.

Gingka permaneció callado ya que no sabía sobre que técnicas hablaban.

"Escuchen todos aún tenemos tiempo para prepararnos pero no debemos tardarnos... Solo tenemos 4 semanas antes de que empiece el festival..." Dijo Shiori levantando una katana de madera. "Así que, para el viernes debemos tener una idea de que haremos... Que sea una buena idea por favor. ¿Entendido?"

"¡SI!" Los miembros gritaron con entusiasmo.

"Por cierto Gingka..." Dijo Shiori mirando a Gingka. "A partir de mañana Hinata y Seiko te enseñaran las técnicas básicas de Iaido, así que mañana te quedaras hasta tarde. ¿Entendido?"

"Si" Eso fue lo único que pudo decir Gingka.

"Ya casi se termina la hora del almuerzo, así que coman rápido y nos vemos mañana"

* * *

Poco después de que Gingka salió del dojo, muchos estudiantes se le quedaron mirando.

"Ese es Gingka Hagane ¿verdad?" Dijo una chica.

"¿Que hacia dentro del dojo del club Iaido?" Dijo otra chica.

"¿Acaso se ha unido?"

"Tch, perdiendo el tiempo solo para saber cómo manejar esos palos" Dijo un chico.

"Hubiera sido mejor si se hubiera unido a otro club que le hubiera ayudado a mejorar en la vida" Dijo otro chico.

"Es raro que un blader legendario como el este en un club tan raro"

En ese momento Gingka se dio la vuelta y hablo.

"¿Y por qué deben molestarles eso?... Yo me he unido a ese club por que ha sido mi decisión, además, quiero proteger a las personas que aprecio, ¿tienen algún problema con eso?"

Todos los estudiantes presentes en el patio lo miraron en silencio, después de un momento un chico hablo.

"Tch, haz lo que quieras"

Después de eso nadie mas dijo nada, sonó la campana y todos regresaron a clases.

* * *

Cuando terminaron las clases, Hyoma estaba afuera de la escuela pero antes de continuar en su camino, Gingka lo llamo.

"Hyoma"

"Hola Gingka, ¿Cómo te fue con el club de Iaido? ¿Pudiste entrar?"

"Si, lo pude lograr" Dijo Gingka mientras ambos amigos continuaron caminando. "Shiori me presento a los demás miembros del club Iaido, y parece que vamos a estar muy ocupados"

"Ah es verdad, se acerca el Festival Escolar, supongo que es normal, todos los clubs están ocupados con las presentaciones" Dijo Hyoma mientras miraba el cielo.

"Jaja, sabes bastante sobre eso, supongo que es de esperarse de un miembro del Consejo Estudiantil" Dijo Gingka sonriendo a su amigo.

"Recuerda que soy el vicepresidente del Consejo Estudiantil, Gingka" Dijo Hyoma bromeando.

"Es verdad"

Durante todo el camino a la aldea Koma, Gingka y Hyoma hablaban y bromeaban como siempre, el cielo se veía despejado, el sol del verano pegaba muy fuerte, pero gracias al ambiente en el bosque, se sentía muy fresco en realidad.

Esa tarde cuando Gingka llego a casa, termino la tarea y su padre le enseño a preparar Ramen. Cuando terminaron de cenar. Gingka hablo.

"Papa, me he unido al club de Iaido" Estaba feliz. "Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste ayer... Así que he tomado mi propia decisión, sin dejar que lo que digan otros me afecte"

Ryo sonrió a su hijo. "Me alegro, que hayas decidido tomar tu camino"

"Papa, mañana me quedare en la escuela un poco más, debido a que Hinata y Seiko que son miembros del club, me enseñaran técnicas básicas, así que... Perdón si no puedo quedarme a pasar más tiempo contigo como lo teníamos planeado..."

Ryo dio una pequeña sonrisa y hablo. "Está bien hijo, haz lo que tengas que hacer, siempre habrá otra oportunidad para pasar tiempo juntos"

Gingka se sintió un poco triste, pero aun así sonrió. "Gracias, papa"

Esa noche Gingka miro a su ventana, estaba pensando en lo que había ocurrido el día de hoy, se sentía cansado pero aun así no podía dormir, así que miro a las estrellas. Después de un rato de mirar a las estrellas, se paró de la cama y miro su escritorio... Este tenía a la derecha unos dos estantes pequeños con algunas cosas entre ellas una cajita de madera. Gingka con mucho cuidado saco la cajita, y se sentó en su cama para abrir el contenido.

Había muchas fotos de cuando estuvo en Metal Bey City con sus amigos, fotos de antes de Battle Bladers, del Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade, e incluso después de la Situación de Némesis.

Gingka recordó una cosa... Hace una semana después de la Situación de Némesis...

* * *

 _Flashback:_

"Madoka ¿qué estás haciendo?" Gingka estaba sentado en el sofá mirando a Madoka teclear sin parar en su computadora en su escritorio.

"Es algo que me envió Hikaru, acerca del nuevo proyecto de la WBBA" Dijo Madoka sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

"¿De qué se trata?" Gingka sintió curiosidad.

Madoka se detuvo por un segundo y giro su silla para mirar a Gingka. "No puedo dar muchos detalles por ahora, pero se trata de un nuevo sistema beyblade se llama: Synchrome"

"¿Syn-que?" Gingka se confundió.

"Synchrome... Se trata de un sistema en el que se conectan dos Chrome Wheels de dos beys diferentes." Dijo Madoka mostrando los planos de Ifrit. "Hasta ahora este es uno de los nuevos prototipos que ha fabricado la WBBA, se llama Samurai Ifrit" Madoka saco el bey que estaba adentro de una caja.

"¿Samurai Ifrit?" Gingka miro atentamente el bey, que era totalmente distinto a los beys que había visto.

"La WBBA está creando más beys con el sistema Synchrome, y que hay probabilidades que dentro de poco estos beys serán la nueva generación del Beyblade" Madoka guardo el bey en la cajita.

"Entonces... Una nueva generación beyblade..." Gingka susurro.

Después de un rato, cuando Madoka termino de revisar los planos y enviar unos documentos a Hikaru, miro a Gingka, que para su sorpresa se encontraba muy callado y mirando al suelo.

"¿Te pasa algo Gingka?"

"Ah, no es nada estoy bien"

"¿Estás seguro?" Madoka parecía preocupada.

"Si..."

Madoka miro por un momento a Gingka, para luego después mirar al bey que se encontraba en el escritorio que se trataba de Samurai Ifrit.

"Mmmm... Gingka"

"¿Que pasa Madoka?" Gingka levanto la vista.

"Sabes, creo que lo mejor seria es que te quedes con esto" Madoka tomo a Samurai Ifrit y se lo dio a Gingka.

"Pero, yo ya tengo a Pegasus... Además, ¿que no es un nuevo prototipo?"

"Lo es, pero yo ya lo revise hace rato, no tiene ningún problema, funciona bien y además Hikaru me lo dio para venderlo más adelante en la tienda de mi padre" Dijo Madoka con una sonrisa. "Pero aún falta mucho para que eso pase y además creo que está en buenas manos"

Gingka se sonrojo un poco por lo que dijo al final. "Entonces... ¿Me lo estás dando?"

"Así es, haz lo que quieras con él y cuídalo"

Gingka se quedó en silencio mirando a Ifrit, pero el silencio es interrumpido cuando Madoka recibe una video-llamada de Tsubasa.

"Madoka, el director nos quiere ver a ambos en su oficina" Dijo Tsubasa desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

"¿Que pasa Tsubasa?" Pregunto Madoka.

"No lo sé, pero dijo que nos explicara todo cuando estemos ahí" Dijo Tsubasa.

"Bueno, iré para allá" Dijo Madoka cerrando el video-chat. "Bueno Gingka, nos vemos"

"¡Nos vemos Madoka!"

Gingka se quedó un rato sentado en el sofá, cuando el reloj decía las 7:36 pm. Se levantó y salió del B-Pit.

A pesar de haber pasado una semana después de la batalla contra Némesis... Metal Bey City aún se veía muy afectada por lo ocurrido, había varios edificios derrumbados, pero aun así había gente que quitaba escombros y contraían las calles. Gingka miro alrededor mientras caminaba por las calles aun llenas de escombros en la ciudad. Estaba atardeciendo, había una agradable brisa que hizo que su bufanda se moviera con la gracia del viento. Después de un rato miro a un niño pequeño de cabello negro con el fleco de enfrente de color naranja, que estaba parado mirando al atardecer de la ciudad. _"¿Se habrá perdido?"_ Pensó Gingka mirando a distancia. Cuando se acercó el niño no parecía haber notado que estaba a su lado.

"¿Te has perdido?" Pregunto Gingka, la pregunta hizo que el niño se volteara y mirara con sorpresa a Gingka.

"Tranquilo, todo está bien" Gingka trato de calmar al niño.

El niño en respuesta se escondió detrás de un escombro, lo que hizo que Gingka se sintiera un poco incómodo.

 _"¿Lo asuste?..."_ Pensó. Después de un momento el niño poco a poco salió de su escondite y se acercó a Gingka.

"Disculpe..." Dijo el niño. "¿Es usted Gingka Hagane?"

Gingka miro sorprendido por un segundo al niño antes de responder. "Sí, soy yo"

Los ojos del niño se abrieron muy sorprendidos, para luego reflejar una gran sonrisa.

"¡Usted es asombroso, lo vi luchar en la batalla contra Némesis!" Dijo el niño, sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente. "¡Cuando sea grande, quiero llegar a ser tan fuerte como usted!" El niño salto de alegría por un momento mientras miro a Gingka.

Gingka miro al niño, se sorprendió mucho de su entusiasmo por volverse más fuerte. _"La nueva generación..."_ Pensó por un momento.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Dijo Gingka inclinándose un poco para mirar al niño a los ojos.

"Zero Kurogane" Respondió.

"Entonces, Zero" Gingka saco a Samurai Ifrit de su bolsillo y se lo "Hazte fuerte, y quizás algún día puedas ser más fuerte que yo"

Zero no supo que decir, pero con cuidado, levanto su mano y tomo a Samurai Ifrit. Después de mirar el bey, Zero miro a Gingka. "Lo prometo" susurro.

Poco después Gingka continuo caminando, Zero lo miro como poco a poco se iba.

 _Fin del Flashback_

* * *

Gingka suspiro al recordar a aquel niño que encontró ese día, en los que en esos ojos azules, se veía esperanza y entusiasmo.

 _"De alguna forma, siento que volveré a ver a Zero"_

Gingka miro una vez más las fotos antes de guardarlas todas. Volvió a poner la cajita de fotos en su sitio. Una vez más miro las estrellas antes de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Gingka llega a la escuela, se sorprende al ver que unos estudiantes estaban cargando con unas piezas de metal y cables que no podía identificar. Entre esos estudiantes logro reconocer a uno de ellos. Este tenía el cabello negro y sus ojos eran de color morado, tenía lentes de metal muy delgados, vestía con el uniforme de verano y una bata de laboratorio.

"¿Tomoya?" Pregunto Gingka en voz alta. En respuesta el chico que escucho, se volteo a mirar a quien lo llamaba.

"Ah, buenos días Gingka" Dijo Tomoya.

"¿Que está pasando? ¿Para qué son todas esas piezas de metal y cables?" Gingka pregunto.

"Bueno, como ya sabes yo estoy en el club de robótica, y me estoy encargando del próximo proyecto que presentaremos en el Festival Escolar" Tomoya mostro los planos.

"Eso... Parece un samurái..." Gingka dijo al ver el diseño con detalle.

"De hecho es el Robot Samurái 32847, este modelo lo trabaje durante el año pasado con los demás miembros del club de robótica, ya que en el anterior Festival Escolar nuestro Robot Dragón 76143, causo muchos problemas y al final estallo" Tomoya se ajustó las gafas "Así que estamos trabajando duro para evitar que se evite otro fracaso"

"Suena bien, mucha suerte con su robot" Dijo Gingka.

"Igualmente Gingka mucha suerte con el club de Iaido" Dijo Tomoya, esto hizo que Gingka se detuviera por un segundo.

"Espera... ¿Cómo sabes que estoy en el club de Iaido?, no se lo he dicho a nadie aparte de Hyoma" Dijo Gingka sorprendido.

"Ayer se escucharon muchos rumores acerca de que te uniste a ese club" Dijo Tomoya. "Pero no te preocupes, no toda la escuela lo sabe, pero nosotros ya estamos enterados... Bueno ya me tengo que ir, buena suerte y más tarde nos vemos en el salón de clases" Tomoya se despidió y se fue con los demás miembros del club de robótica.

Gingka decidió ya no darle mucha importancia a eso y siguió su camino al salón. Durante las clases de deportes, Gingka le toco participar en un pequeño juego de baloncesto, a él se le da bien moverse con velocidad, pero a veces tiene la desventaja que casi siempre lo bloquean en su camino para llegar a la canasta del equipo contrario. Mientras cuando le toco las clases de artes, tuvo que pintar lo que su profesora había puesto en la mesa que consistía en un jarrón blanco y a lado derecho de ellas había un vaso de agua y a la izquierda había una canasta con frutas.

En la hora del almuerzo Gingka estuvo hablando con Hyoma acerca del nuevo entrenamiento que le tocaría esta tarde.

Esa tarde cuando las clases terminaron, Gingka se dirigió al club de Iaido, al abrir las puertas del dojo lo primero que vio fue a Shiori en una batalla contra Hiroto. Ambos estaban a los límites, pero aun así ninguno de los dos quería retroceder. Gingka dejo su maleta junto con la de los demás y se acercó a mirar la batalla.

Cuando Hiroto logro acorralar a Shiori, todos comenzaron a pensar que Shiori perdería la batalla, pero en ese momento Shiori paso por debajo del brazo de Hiroto y luego contraataco. Para luego lograr quitarle la katana de madera. Shiori ganó la batalla.

"Buen trabajo Hiroto, pero recuerda que a pesar que tengas a tu oponente acorralado, no significa que des por hecho la victoria, ya que siempre habrá una forma de cambiar la situación" Dijo Shiori.

"Bueno ahora nos toca a nosotros" Dijo Hinata y miro a Gingka. "Vamos, te enseñare unas técnicas"

En ese momento Hinata saco dos katanas de madera, una se la dio a Gingka.

"Te enseñare a hacer Suburi" Dijo Hinata. "Suburi, o traduciendo como ejercicios de corte. Son los cortes básicos con la katana. El corte básico sobre la cabeza es un ataque a dos manos que cae directamente sobre el oponente." Hinata levanto la katana de madera. "Te mostrare"

Después de unos cortes en el aire con la katana. Miro devuelta a Gingka. "Ahora es tu turno, practícalo, yo te diré el momento en que ya sea suficiente"

Gingka estuvo un buen rato practicando hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba atardeciendo. Miro atrás de él y vio a Hinata parado. "¿Cómo lo hice?"

"Hasta ahora lo has hecho bien" Dijo Hinata.

"Pero un poco más de practica estaría bien, ya que como dice el dicho "La práctica hace al maestro" Dijo Seiko que se encontraba a un lado de Hinata.

"El siguiente miércoles te mostraremos como hacer cortes diagonales y horizontales" Dijo Hinata. "Y luego dejare que Seiko te enseñe a dar patrones de ataque y defensa con la katana de madera, así que por ahora tu tarea es practicar lo de hoy, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si, lo practicare" Dijo Gingka suspirando y mirando a la ventana del dojo.

"Es todo por hoy chicos" Dijo Shiori parándose a lado de Hinata y Seiko. "Mañana en la tarde nos volveremos a reunir para tomar la decisión final para el festival, recuérdenlo"

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, si tienen algo que decir dejen un review, por cierto la razón por la que Gingka conoce a Tomoya es que ambos son del mismo salón de clases. Es es todo nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo Arimo se va.**

 **Arimo: -Leyendo un libro-**

 **Gingka: ¿Arimo? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?**

 **Zero: Ayer te dormiste sobre el escritorio.**

 **Arimo: Tranquilos, trabaje de mas eso es todo, pero estoy bien ^_^**


	9. Una buena idea

**Holis aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo. Por cierto en mi nueva historia de "Memorias de mama", he puesto un aviso de que dejare de publicar historias todos los días, ahora solo lo haré en los fines de semana. Esto es principalmente por estudios. Me disculpo si estuve ausente con esta historia pero debo informar que habrá veces en que publicare un capitulo de una historia y a la siguiente semana de otra historia. Bueno sin nada mas que decir espero que les este gustando esta historia. Disfruten muy bien, ¿A quien le toca hoy?**

 **Ren: A mi me toca -hace con sus dedos el símbolo de amor y paz-**

 **Arimo: De acuerdo, has los honores por favor -también con sus dedos hace el símbolo de amor y paz-**

 **Ren: Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no le pertenece.**

* * *

 _Punto de vista de Gingka_

"La práctica hace al maestro" Esas palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza, recordé que esas palabras las menciono Hokuto el día en que me rompí la nariz con mi beyblade; estaba distraído y accidentalmente lancé mal. Cuando volví a mirar mi bey salto a mi cara. Estaba molesto por haber fallado, pero las palabras que dijo, me hicieron levantarme y seguir practicando.

* * *

Mientras Gingka salió de la escuela, se encontró con Hyoma en el camino.

"¿Hyoma? ¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde?"

"Gingka, que coincidencia. El día de hoy tuve una junta con el consejo estudiantil, hablábamos sobre que sería aceptable y las peticiones de los salones"

"¿Por eso te quedaste tan tarde?" Gingka miro a su amigo sorprendido.

"Si, digamos que surgió un enorme problema con el salón 2-4, no se podían decidir que harán en su salón y también ocurrió un problema con el club de baloncesto, algunos balones se han perdido y discutieron con los del club de Futbol" Hyoma suspiro de cansancio.

"Parece que has estado ocupado"

"Y aún tengo que ocuparme de mucho más en la mañana y alrededor de este mes" Hyoma suspiro de nuevo pero con una pequeña sonrisa para no preocupar a su amigo.

"Bueno, pero aun así nos esforzaremos" Dijo Gingka notando la preocupación de su amigo. "Yo también tengo más tarea, practicar los cortes básicos"

En el resto del camino decidieron hablar de lo que les paso en el día.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, Gingka miro la hora, las 6:54 pm. Cuando dejo su maleta a un lado de la puerta miro la sala de estar donde su padre se encontraba sentado en el sofá y revisando una computadora portátil.

"Ya llegue papa"

"Bienvenido, Gingka ¿Cómo te fue hoy?"

"Me fue bien"

"¿Quieres cenar? Dentro de un rato comenzare a prepararla"

"De acuerdo papa"

Gingka recogió su maleta y la dejo en su habitación, se cambió el uniforme por su forma de vestir usual. Su camisa naranja, pantalones negros, y chaqueta azul. Lleva consigo los cinturones rojo y marrón que sostienen su equipo beyblade.

"Oye papa, ¿cómo te fue a ti hoy?"

"He recibido llamadas de la WBBA, quieren que cambie de puesto"

Gingka se preocupó.

"Me van a ascender de puesto" Ryo sonrió a su hijo. "Me van a ascender a Director de la WBBA de Tokio"

Gingka suspiro de alivio y dio una sonrisa a su padre. "Eso es excelente, bien hecho papa"

"Jaja, parece el esfuerzo de todos y ambos nos ha llevado a algo tan grande como esto. Por eso también estaré agradecido con las personas que nos apoyaron en este camino tan difícil"

"Tienes razón papa" Dijo Gingka alegremente. "Oye necesito de tu ayuda"

Ryo levanto la vista de su computadora portátil. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Bueno, el día de hoy en el club de Iaido, la líder nos ha pedido que demos una idea para lo que haremos en el Festival Escolar... Pero aun no decidimos que hacer"

"Hmmm..." Ryo se quedó pensativo por un rato antes de volver a hablar.

"¿Qué tal si hacen una exhibición de técnicas?" Sugirió.

"¿Una exhibición de técnicas?"

"Me refiero a que pongan a prueba todas las técnicas de su arte marcial" Dijo Ryo. "Pero eso sí, no exageren" agrego al final. "O alguien podría terminar lastimado"

Gingka permaneció callado para luego que su padre habla.

"Bueno, empezare a preparar la cena" Dijo Ryo levantándose del sofá. "¿Que harás por lo mientras Gingka?"

Gingka pensó por un momento y recordó por un momento las palabras de Seiko. _"La práctica hace al maestro"_

"Voy a salir a practicar lo que hice en el club de Iaido, dentro de unas semanas será el Festival Escolar"

"Ya veo" Dijo Ryo. "En ese caso te llamare cuando la cena este lista"

"De acuerdo papa"

* * *

Gingka salió de la casa, se dirigió al bosque, cuando miro hacia arriba podía ver que ya estaba atardeciendo. Los colores del cielo hicieron que se sintiera con mucha energía y esforzarse más. Miro a su alrededor en el bosque y encontró una pala de madera que parecía estar en buen estado. _"A veces las personas de afuera dejan muchas cosas aquí, pero aun así esto puede servir"_ pensó.

"Bueno, a practicar" Se dijo a sí mismo.

Después de dar varios cortes básicos en el aire, Gingka sintió algo raro. Se detuvo un momento, y miro a su alrededor, no había nada... Pero luego sus sentidos le dijeron que debía mirar a su bey. Gingka saco a Pegasus del estuche... Pegasus estaba brillando.

"¿Pegasus?" Gingka miro con preocupación a Pegasus, la luz poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer. _"Qué raro"_ Pensó. Gingka guardo a Pegasus devuelta en el estuche, y volvió a ponerse a practicar, pero luego de otro rato volvió a sentir esa sensación... Pero trato de no prestarle mucha atención y continúa practicando. Y entonces... Pegasus estaba en su forma bestia enfrente de Gingka.

"¿Pegasus? ¿Qué pasa amigo?" Gingka miro a su compañero con preocupación. Pegasus en respuesta miraba fijamente a Gingka, por un momento desvió la mirada para mirar la pala. Pegasus hizo un pequeño relincho y se colocó a lado de Gingka.

"¿Pegasus?" Gingka sabía que su compañero estaba tratando de decirle algo, pero no podía comprenderlo.

Pegasus relincho otra vez y bajo su cabeza a la mano de Gingka con la que sostenía la pala, la levanto y Pegasus también se movió en respuesta.

"Estas... ¿Siguiendo mis movimientos? ¿Quieres practicar conmigo?" Gingka dudo por un momento, pero otra vez movió la pala para hacer un corte en el aire. Pegasus movió una de sus alas imitando el movimiento de la pala. Gingka siguió practicando, cada movimiento que hacía con la pala, Pegasus lo imitaba. Era como si los dos estuvieran conectados. Pegasus brillaba más a cada momento y Gingka comenzó a sentir nostalgia.

Después de un rato de práctica Ryo llama a su hijo para la cena.

"¡Ya es hora de cenar Gingka!"

"¡Ya voy papa!" Dijo Gingka. "Bueno Pegasus creo que eso es todo por hoy, otro día volveremos a practicar juntos" Pegasus dejo que su blader le acariciara la cabeza antes de desvanecerse.

Cuando Gingka termino de cenar le comento a su padre lo que paso mientras practico sus técnicas.

"¿Pegasus salió a practicar contigo?" Pregunto Ryo aun tratando de analizar lo que dijo Gingka.

"Si, cada movimiento que hacía con la pala, él lo imitaba" Dijo Gingka sin dejar de sonreír, estaba muy entusiasmado por su nueva experiencia. "¿Qué crees que signifique papa?"

"No tengo idea, pero tal vez sea algo bueno" Dijo Ryo. "Que Pegasus quiera acompañarte mientras te fortaleces es algo bueno, además ambos han están compartiendo un lazo desde que lo liberaste de aquella roca, creo que deberías descubrir por ti mismo lo que Pegasus está tratando de decirte"

Gingka pensó con cuidado lo que dijo su padre, pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando ve la hora las 8:43 pm.

 _"Vaya ya es tarde y aún no he podido terminar la tarea, he estado todo el rato practicando"_ pensó Gingka. "Bueno papa, voy a hacer mi tarea, cuando termine me daré una ducha y me iré a dormir"

"Está bien, por mientras me adelantare a darme una ducha, te avisare cuando ya termine" Dijo Ryo levantándose y apagando la computadora portátil.

Durante el tiempo que paso, Gingka logro terminar su tarea. "Uf, al fin termine" pensó en voz alta. Se recostó en su cama, saco a Pegasus de su estuche y lo levanto a míralo fijamente aun en su forma bey. _"¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme?"_ pensó.

"Gingka ya está la ducha libre" Dijo Ryo abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Gingka.

"Ah, gracias papa" Gingka se levantó y se tomó una ducha, al salir con cuidado volvió a guardar a Pegasus en el estuche, se recostó en su cama y miro desde su ventana las estrellas antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Gingka se despertó muy temprano, noto que su padre aún estaba dormido en la otra habitación. _"Creo que lo mejor sería dejar que descanse un rato más"_ pensó. Se vistió con el uniforme, tomo su maleta, su celular y miro por un momento a Pegasus antes de llevarlo consigo. "Vamos a dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo, Pegasus" Dijo Gingka

No tardo mucho para preparar el desayuno y su bento. Dejo una nota a lado de la mesa con el desayuno para su padre. Al terminar Gingka salió de su casa y se dirigió a su escuela, en el camino no pudo encontrar a Hyoma, _"Es verdad ayer menciono que estaba muy ocupado, tal vez debe haber llegado antes"_ pensó. Para su sorpresa eran apenas las 7:40 am cuando llego, pero aun así había varios estudiantes. Gingka dejo su maleta en el salón y se dirigió a la sala del consejo estudiantil a buscar a Hyoma. Toco la puerta de la sala.

"Buenos días Gingka" Dijo Hyoma abriendo la puerta.

"Buenos días Hyoma" Dijo Gingka.

"Perdón si me adelante en venir, pero como te mencione ayer, voy a estar muy ocupado en este mes, así que tal vez no podremos hablar por un tiempo" Dijo Hyoma un poco triste.

"No te preocupes, sé que esto es importante para ti Hyoma, después de todo sé que tener el puesto de vicepresidente es muy difícil." Dijo Gingka tratando de animar a su mejor amigo. "Así que no te preocupes y haz lo que tengas que hacer. Además yo también estaré ocupado jaja"

"Bueno, gracias por entender Gingka y mucha suerte en el club" Dijo Hyoma antes de irse con unos papeles en su brazo derecho.

"Muchas gracias, igualmente mucha suerte amigo" Dijo Gingka despidiéndose.

Después de clases Gingka fue al club de Iaido, al entrar todos los miembros, excepto la líder, se encontraban sentados en el dojo, todos estaban en silencio y pensando. Cuando Gingka se sentó con ellos lo primero que Shiori hizo fue mirarlo y hablar:

"Hoy tenemos que tener una idea para lo que haremos en el festival" Volvió a mirar a todos los miembros. "¿Tienen una idea?"

Todos por un momento permanecieron callados hasta que Hinata habla: "¿Qué tal si damos una demostración de técnicas de ataque?"

"Sigo pensando que las de defensa son mejores" Dijo Seiko en puchero.

"Siempre dices que la defensa es mejor, también debes pensar en atacar Seiko" Dijo Michiko empezando a perder la paciencia.

"Pero aun así si mostramos técnicas de ataques alguien podría salir lastimado y seria nuestra responsabilidad por haber mostrado eso" Dijo Seiko en defensa.

"A ver... Cálmense todos" Dijo Hiroto que después de permanecer un buen rato en silencio se levanta. "Debemos tomar esto con calma y pensarlo mejor ¿de acuerdo?"

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Gingka alza la mano.

"¿Que pasa Gingka?" Pregunto Shiori.

"¿Qué tal si hacemos una exhibición de técnicas?" Dijo Gingka, ante esto todos se voltearon a mirarlo en confusión. "Se trata de poner a prueba todas las técnicas de este arte marcial, podemos usar técnicas tanto de ataque como defensivos, pero no debemos exagerar en usar la fuerza o alguien si podría terminar lastimado"

Ante esto Shiori pensó por un momento antes de levantar la vista a los demás miembros.

"¿Aquellos que estén de acuerdo en tomar la sugerencia de Gingka?" Dijo Shiori.

En respuesta Hinata, Michiko, Seiko y para su sorpresa también Hiroto (pero solo la levanta muy poco) asintieron.

"Entonces está decidido, haremos una exhibición de técnicas" Dijo Shiori. "¡Ahora empezamos a practicar!"

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, si tienen algo que decir déjenlo en los reviews, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo Arimo se va.**

 **Arimo: -escribiendo con rapidez sobre su escritorio-**

 **Gingka: ¿Que haces Arimo?**

 **Arimo: Una locura para mis historias y creo que te gustara ^_^**

 **Gingka: Tengo un mal presentimiento de lo que estas haciendo... -.-'**


	10. Un pensamiento

**Holis aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo. Bueno, solo puedo decir que me he sentido muy feliz de todo su apoyo, muchas gracias. Bueno, recuerden que esta historia voy a hacerla tan larga como pueda, valdrá la pena (o eso pienso). Okey, sin nada mas que decir disfruten. ¿A quien le toca hoy?**

 **Benkei: A mi -le da una hamburguesa a Arimo-**

 **Arimo: Vaya, gracias (^_^), has los honores porfa.**

 **Benkei: Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no le pertenece.**

* * *

 _Punto de vista de Gingka_

Yo a veces fui sobreprotector con mis amigos, pero no lo hacía con malas intenciones, solo quería protegerlos. A veces siento que si no lo hago, terminare lamentándome después por no haber podido hacer algo al respecto. Ese es uno de mis miedos, no quiero ver algo así...

* * *

A partir de ese momento todos comenzaron las preparaciones para la exhibición de técnicas del club. Gingka logro perfeccionar sus cortes básicos con la Katana de madera.

Al día siguiente Ryo se fue de la aldea Koma para regresar a la ciudad, pero esta vez se dirigía a Tokio para tomar el puesto de Director de la WBBA. Le informaron que Tsubasa tomaría el puesto de el nuevo Director de la WBBA de Metal Bey City.

Mientras las semanas pasaron Gingka siguió mejorando en sus técnicas. A pesar de que llevo un tiempo entender las explicaciones de Seiko para las técnicas de defensa, todo lo demás resulto bien. Hinata siempre tiene una actitud tranquila y casi siempre se ve despreocupado, pero siempre suele decir que tener más agilidad en los ataques era muy importante, mientras que Seiko decía que tener la postura correcta para mantener la defensa era lo más importante. Seiko siempre hablaba mucho, le gusta mucho opinar y odia quedarse callado, siempre suele tener una idea para lograr resolver sus problemas. Michiko era muy seria, pero aun así mostraba emociones y siempre se preocupa por la seguridad de los demás, casi nunca solía opinar con respecto a las habilidades, a menos que empezara una discusión para decidir cuál era mejor estrategia. De Hiroto no se podía decir mucho, casi nunca habla, cada vez que Gingka entraba al Dojo podía ver a Shiori y a Hiroto luchar.

Gingka al poco tiempo tuvo curiosidad, y fue ahí que pregunto a los miembros sobre su rivalidad. Al parecer ambos son amigos de la infancia así como rivales, ambos siempre se encontraban al mismo nivel de fuerza no importa lo que hicieran, siempre terminaban en empate. Pero aun así Hiroto jamás retrocedió quería vencer a Shiori. Pero en cambio Shiori tenía otros motivos para ser tan fuerte a diferencia de su amigo de la infancia, era algo delicado, pero Hiroto comento la situación a los miembros para nunca hablar sobre eso enfrente de Shiori.

Cuando Shiori era una niña de nueve años ella tenía un hermano de siete años llamado Shin, ambos eran muy unidos. Un día, un terrible incendio quemo todo su pueblo, mientras ella y su hermano corrían a lado de los demás aldeanos, pero se separaron de los demás al momento de llegar al bosque, de repente una figura misteriosa bloquea su camino era un hombre alto vestido de negro, Shiori se puso enfrente de su hermano, pero así ese hombre la empuja contra el árbol, cuando ese hombre estaba enfrente de ella, Shin le muerde el brazo al hombre, rápidamente Shiori se levanta pero aun así su visión estaba borrosa, no podía ver, no podía hacer nada. Después de unos segundos sintio la mano de su hermano. Shiori apretó con fuerza su mano y abrazo a Shin. Se sentía muy asustada, pero su hermano le pone una de sus manos en su rostro y le limpia los ojos. Cuando Shiori los abre vio a su hermano con algunos rasguños y cubierto de tierra, con calma Shin dijo "Ese hombre se ha ido" Shiori se volteo, era verdad ese hombre se había ido. Pero no había momento para descansar, el fuego se había extendido y ya había comenzado a quemar los árboles, rápidamente Shiori vuelve a tomar la mano de Shin, pero por algún motivo su hermano comenzó a toser muy fuerte y parecía cansado. Con mucho cuidado Shiori pone a su hermano sobre su espalda y comienza a correr por el bosque, el humo del fuego le quemaba en la garganta a Shiori, _"Lo más probable es que también eso le esté pasando a Shin"_ pensó.

Después de un buen rato corriendo por el bosque, Shiori logra encontrar a los demás aldeanos reunidos en una colina lejos de los árboles. Cuando una doctora atiende a Shin, solo dio malas noticias. "El humo del incendio se acumuló en sus pulmones, pero estará bien si lo dejamos reposar en el hospital". Shiori se sintió culpable desde ese momento, se sintió irresponsable por no saber proteger a su hermano cuando hubo peligro, era frustrante para ella. A pesar de que Shin se recuperó de eso, ahora él tenía varios problemas para respirar, pero jamás culpo a su hermana de lo sucedido en cambio le agradeció de haber estado ahí. Pero aun así Shiori no quería volver a cometer el mismo error... Por ello comenzó a practicar artes marciales, para proteger a los que ella aprecia.

Todos los miembros del club prometieron jamás hablar de ello... Pero aun así todos estuvieron de acuerdo en una cosa... Que Shiori no debe sentirse culpable de nada, al menos no ahora...

* * *

Después de 3 semanas...

El festival Escolar ya daría comienzo al día siguiente en un viernes de aquel verano y solo faltaba una semana más para salir de vacaciones. Todos los estudiantes de la escuela se estaban terminando con los toques finales para el día definitivo. Mientras tanto en el dojo del club Iaido...

"¡Atención todos!" Dijo Shiori. "Mañana es el día, así que todos debemos dar lo mejor, vamos a demostrar que después de tanto tiempo de practica puede llegar a dar grandes resultados, recuerden que esto lo hacemos no solo para que haya más miembros en el club, también lo haremos para superarnos a nosotros mismo en nuestras habilidades"

Todos los miembros miraron a Shiori muy serios.

"Así que... ¡Prepárense, y estén listos para la batalla!" Dijo Shiori con entusiasmo.

"¡SI!" Todos los miembros estuvieron de acuerdo.

"Eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana" Dijo Shiori terminando.

Cuando Gingka llego a casa se sentía muy cansado, pero aun así sabía que lo más cansado seria el momento en que el festival llegara a comenzar. Pegasus estuvo todo el tiempo en su bolsillo mientras practicaba en el club. Por algún motivo cada vez que aprendía una nueva técnica, Pegasus parecía que recordaba los movimientos que aprendía su Blader. Gingka termino la tarea, al terminar de ducharse, miro las estrellas desde su ventana. Parecía que todo se decidiría mañana, _"Esto parece una batalla bey"_ pensó.

Gingka se retiró de la ventana y miro a la foto que estaba en el portarretratos azul, eran sus amigos de Metal Bey City, Gingka sonrió al ver la imagen sintió un poco de nostalgia mientras pensó _"Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto amigos"_

A la mañana siguiente el Festival Escolar ya había empezado, Gingka y los demás miembros del club se encontraban en el dojo terminando las preparaciones para la exhibición de técnicas.

"Bueno, escuchen todos" Dijo Shiori. "Cuando el club de baloncesto termine, nos tocara a nosotros dar la demostración de nuestro club, ¿entendido?"

Todos asintieron en silencio con la cabeza.

"Por lo mientras tienen 15 minutos para relajarse, vayan a tomar algo de beber antes de que nos toque a nosotros dar la exhibición". La mirada de seria de Shiori cambio a ser una amenazante. "Si alguno de ustedes llega tarde al llegar nuestro turno deberá limpiar el dojo alrededor de 3 meses, ¿entendido?"

Todos nerviosos en silencio volvieron a asentir con la cabeza.

* * *

Mientras en el club de robótica.

"Tomoya, algo no está bien con el sistema de nuestro Robot Samurái 32847" Dijo un miembro del club.

"Umm..." Tomoya reviso el cableado interno del robot. "Pero que... ¿Quién puso así los cables?"

"La que se encargó del mantenimiento interno de los cables fue Rin" Dijo el miembro.

"¿Puedes llamarla? Necesitamos con rapidez reparar este error" Dijo Tomoya.

"De acuerdo"

Después de un rato, una chica de cabello negro con algunos mechones pintados de amarillo y de ojos marrones abrió la puerta del club. "¿Me llamaron?" pregunto.

"Rin, necesitamos que desconectes algunos cables y conectes los que te mencionare" Dijo Tomoya.

"¿Falle en la conexión de cables?" Dijo Rin agachando la cabeza.

"No te preocupes tanto Rin, sé que no sabes mucho de conectar cables" Dijo Tomoya sin levantar la vista del generador de energía del robot. "Además apenas te uniste a nuestro club hace 1 semana, no te presiones mucho todavía"

"Gracias" Dijo Rin aun con la cabeza agachada, estaba muy deprimida. "¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Yo te guiare en lo que debes hacer pero antes debemos ir por los planos del cableado que hice" Dijo Tomoya. "Cualquier error que cometamos en el cableado puede hacer que el robot se salga de control, en lo que regreso ¿puedes cuidar del robot?" Dijo Tomoya mirando a uno de los miembros del club.

"Lo haré" Dijo el chico.

"¿Te ayudo a buscarlos?" Pregunto Rin.

"Claro mientras más ayuda mejor y más rápido podremos terminar" Dijo Tomoya.

* * *

Mientras en afuera del dojo.

Gingka se sentó en una banca afuera del dojo a beber un jugo de naranja mientras miraba las nubes. Seiko y Michiko se habían ido a comprar un café con leche frio, Hinata prefería tomar solo agua, mientras Hiroto y Shiori se compraron un te frio.

Desde hace rato se podían escuchar las voces de otros estudiantes muy entusiasmados, Gingka sentía que todo a su alrededor dejo de existir mientras seguía mirando las nubes, poco a poco comenzó a recordar aquellos días en los que estaba en Metal Bey City, mientras recordaba una brisa un poco caliente roso por su rostro, haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos. Al poco tiempo llegaron Hiroto y Shiori.

"Ah Gingka, parece que te nos has adelantado jaja" Dijo Shiori sonriendo.

Hiroto permaneció callado.

"Bueno no me he movido de aquí mas bien" Dijo Gingka y volvió a mirar a las nubes.

"Gingka" Dijo Hiroto. "Hace tiempo dijiste que te uniste a nuestro club para proteger a unas personas que aprecias... ¿Nos puedes contar que quisiste decir?"

Shiori se molestó. "Hiroto, creo que-" No pudo terminar de hablar por que Gingka la interrumpió.

"Está bien, les contare, no tiene nada de malo" Dijo sin dejar de sonreír. "Verán es una historia larga... Hace unos años fui en una búsqueda de un Bey muy peligroso, en el camino llegue a una ciudad llamada Metal Bey City, ahí conocí a muchas personas que con el tiempo se convirtieron en mis amigos, también rivales... Pero no solo en esa ciudad; en aquel entonces viaje alrededor del país, para luego un año más tarde comencé a viajar alrededor del mundo. Todos ellos me ayudaron a crecer como persona y como blader, y me siento muy feliz. Quiero proteger a mis amigos, no me importa si mi vida llega a correr riesgo... No permitiré que alguien les haga daño"

Cuando Shiori estaba a punto de decir algo se oyó un grito a distancia...

"Algo pasa" Pensó Shiori preocupada.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si tienen algo que decir déjenlo en los reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, Arimo se va.**

 **Arimo: -Tiene la cabeza agachada y pone una mano sobre su cabeza-**

 **Zero: ¿Te pasa algo Arimo?**

 **Arimo: -Levanta el bote de helado que tiene a su lado del escritorio-**

 **Gingka: Parece que se le ha congelado el cerebro de comer tanto helado.**


	11. Evolución

**Holis aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo, me disculpo si no subí el capitulo temprano pero tuve mucha tarea, estoy agotada XP; pero en fin, aquí estoy devuelta y con energia, espero que les guste el capitulo, ah por cierto esto es una parte de la sorpresa, Jaja. Por cierto ¿a quien le toca hoy?**

 **Maru: A mi -levanta la mano para saludar-**

 **Arimo: Ah, eres adorable, has los honores porfa. ^_^**

 **Maru: Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no le pertenece.**

* * *

 _Punto de vista de Gingka_

A veces me veo obligado a llegar a mis limites, cuando eso pasa en las batallas bey es como si tanto Pegasus y yo estuviéramos evolucionando juntos. Eso me hace sentir nostalgia, es como si juntos compartiéramos todas nuestras experiencias, entonces para cuando llegue el momento estaremos al límite y juntos podremos ir por más.

* * *

En el momento en que Gingka, Shiori y Hiroto escucharon el grito, no dudaron en ir a la dirección de donde venía el grito. Mientras corrieron por los pasillos de la escuela, de repente se sintió que el suelo tembló, y se escuchó un gran golpe; todos los alumnos estaban asustados, en pánico salieron de sus salones y se dirigieron a la salida de la escuela. Cuando Gingka, Shiori y Hiroto estaban cerca de los clubs de literatura y arte, encontraron la causa... Se quedaron en shock al ver lo que tenían enfrente de ellos

"Pero... ¿Qué es eso?" Dijo Shiori después de unos segundos.

"Un... ¿Robot?" Dijo Hiroto.

"Esperen... Ese robot ya lo he visto antes... ¡Es el proyecto del club de robótica!" Dijo Gingka.

De repente el robot samurái se volteo, vio a los tres niños, sin dudarlo desenvaino una espada y poco a poco comenzó a acercarse. Cuando Gingka estaba a punto de sacar su lanzador Bey, Shiori se pone al frente de ellos y desenvaina su katana, esta si era de verdad.

"¡Shiori!" Grito Hiroto preocupado.

"Hiroto, ayuda a Gingka a encontrar a los miembros del club de robótica para desactivar este robot. También envía un mensaje a los demás miembros de nuestro club, diles que ayuden a los estudiantes a evacuar la escuela"

"¿¡Pero qué hay de ti Shiori?!" Dijo Gingka casi gritando.

"Estaré bien... Yo me encargare de esto" Después de decir eso Shiori ataca al robot, sus espadas chocan entre si haciendo que algunas chispas salgan. "¡Les daré tiempo para que puedan encontrar la solución a esto y a evacuar, ahora vayan!"

Después de dudar por un momento, Hiroto y Gingka rápidamente se van corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela en busca de los miembros del club de robótica; a pesar de que tanto a Gingka como a Hiroto les preocupo dejar a Shiori sola con ese robot, lo principal era conseguir más tiempo para encontrar la forma de detenerlo. Hiroto tomo su celular y llamo a los demás.

Cuando Shiori se quedó sola con el robot samurái, ella hace una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a atacar. "Lo que al menos puedo hacer ahora es protegerlos, amigos"

* * *

Seiko y Hinata se encargaron de evacuar a los estudiantes del primer y segundo edificio, mientras que Michiko se movía rápidamente por los pasillos buscando a los estudiantes que todavía se encontraban en el primer edificio, ya que el robot samurái y Shiori se encontraban en el segundo edificio.

Después de un rato de búsqueda Gingka y Hiroto llegaron al salón del club de robótica, al entrar... Todo el salón se encontraba destruido, en suelo algunos miembros se encontraban inconscientes, Gingka rápidamente trato de ayudarlos, Hiroto les dio indicaciones de evacuar la escuela y llamar a los médicos.

"Espera un momento... ¿Dónde está Tomoya?" Dijo Gingka al mirar a su alrededor.

"Tomoya... Se fue con Rin... A buscar el cableado correcto para... El robot" Dijo un chico de cabello gris.

"¿Quién dices?" Pregunto Hiroto.

"Tomoya... Es el que hizo el diseño del robot... El sabrá como detenerlo"

"¿A dónde se fue?" Gingka, le pregunto a la chico. Pero cayo inconsciente.

"Para el cableado... Creo que fue a... La bodega de la escuela" Dijo una chica de cabello naranja.

"... Gingka, ve a buscar ese tal Tomoya, yo me encargare de ayudarlos a evacuar"

"Pero Hiroto-"

"¡VE AHORA!, ¡SHIORI ESTA EN PELIGRO!" Grito Hiroto.

Gingka en respuesta se fue, Hiroto tenía razón, Shiori no podría por mucho tiempo contra ese robot, tenía que darse prisa y encontrar la forma de detener al robot antes de que fuera peor la situación.

Al salir del segundo edificio, Gingka se encontró con Michiko.

"¿Que pasa Gingka?"

"Estoy tratando de encontrar a Tomoya él sabe cómo desactivar ese robot"

"Tomoya Shinohara del club de robótica, ¿es el verdad?"

"Si, ¿lo has visto?"

"Lo encontré en la bodega junto con Rin Suzumoto, les dije a los dos que evacuaran la escuela, supongo que Seiko y Hinata se habrán encargado de ellos" Dijo Michiko, puede que no lo aparente pero ella es capaz de recordar los nombres de todos los estudiantes si al menos los escucha una vez. "Iré a revisar si aún quedan estudiantes en el segundo edificio"

"Pero ten cuidado, el robot y Shiori están luchando en la última planta del segundo edificio" Dijo Gingka, la poco tiempo ambos tomaron caminos separados y se dirigió a la entrada de la escuela.

Al llegar se encuentra con Seiko y Hinata haciendo guardia en la entrada.

"¿Que pasa Gingka?" Pregunto Seiko.

"Necesito la ayuda de alguien que sabrá como detener ese robot" Dijo Gingka tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Sin dudarlo Seiko y Hinata dejan pasar a Gingka al frente de portón de la escuela.

"¡Estoy buscando a Tomoya Shinohara!" Grito Gingka. No paso mucho para que Tomoya corriera entre los estudiantes y llegar frente a Gingka.

"Necesito de tu ayuda Tomoya, tenemos que detener ese robot, una compañera está luchando contra el en este momento" Dijo Gingka muy serio.

"Hay dos formas de detenerlo, la primera seria que le cambiaras el cableado y el segundo... "Le explico Tomoya a Gingka "Creo que es mejor para ti la segunda opción Gingka..."

"Espera... ¿Estás hablando en serio?" Gingka estaba sorprendido y dudo por un momento de las palabras de Tomoya.

"Así es Gingka... El Robot Samurái 32847 no solo es capaz de luchar frente a frente con una espada... Sino que también puedes luchar con Beyblade contra el... Pero para que puedas detenerlo debes hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, ya que el sistema del robot no es perfecta y solo puede tolerar luchar de una forma a la vez, si haces que luche contra ti de las dos formas, su sistema se sobrecalentara y dejara de moverse." Dijo Tomoya.

"Gracias Tomoya" Dijo Gingka antes de irse corriendo de vuelta al segundo edificio.

* * *

Cuando Gingka llego al tercer piso, el robot estaba acorralando a tres estudiantes y entre ellos se encontraba Michiko.

"No te lo permitiré" Pensó Gingka. "¡Oye tú!" Grito al robot.

El robot volteo a mirarlo, Gingka levanto su lanzador, levanto a Pegasus para que el robot viera el Bey. El robot en respuesta cambio su espada por un lanzador y preparo un bey también, el robot mostro su bey a Gingka y resulto ser un Bey de la nueva generación... Un bey Synchrome.

"Tengo que obligarlo a que luche contra mí de las dos formas..." Pensó Gingka.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"¡Let it Rip!"

"¡Ataca Pegasus, modalidad ráfaga!" Grito Gingka. "Michiko, escapa de aquí con los demás, yo me encargare de esto"

"¡Espera Gingka, quédate con esto!" En respuesta Michiko le dio a Gingka una katana de verdad. "Úsala para protegerte" Fue lo último que dijo Michiko antes de llevarse a los dos estudiantes a la salida, ahora solo quedaban ese robot y Gingka.

Con cuidado Gingka desenvaina la katana y ataca al robot, en respuesta el robot también saco su espada, pero por algún motivo, no ataco, en cambio miro al bey de Gingka.

Gingka en respuesta lo golpea otra vez, pero en esta ocasión, Pegasus tomo forma bestia e hizo el mismo movimiento que hizo Gingka con la katana, pero en este caso Pegasus golpeo al bey contra el que luchaba.

Gingka siguió atacando sin cesar y Pegasus lo imitaba, estaban sincronizados de Blader a Bey, de Bey a Blader.

El robot no tenía oportunidad más que permanecer en defensa, ya que su sistema solo le permitía hacer una cosa a la vez, ya sea o atacar al bey o atacar a Gingka.

Debido a que Gingka inicio la batalla con su Bey el robot solo podía responder a dar orden al bey de atacar también, pero en el momento en que Gingka comenzó a atacar con la katana era como si se hubiera puesto indeciso a quien atacar.

Pero todo da un giro inesperado cuando Pegasus logra derrotar al bey del robot. Cuando eso pasa el robot comienza a atacar ferozmente a Gingka con la espada.

Gingka fue obligado a retroceder, a pesar de que el robot ya estaba funcionando mal e incluso cuando Gingka lo golpea con la espada en el brazo del robot, ya su presencia se sentía caliente como si se estuviera quemando en un horno.

Gingka se vio de nuevo a retroceder, el robot parecía que iba a dar un ataque desde arriba pero Gingka logro bloquearlo a tiempo, las espadas de ambos chocaban una y otra vez, Gingka ya se estaba cansando pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente continuo atacando una y otra vez, entonces... Sintió algo extraño...

Por un momento se escuchó el latido de un corazón, Gingka miro a Pegasus que aún se mantenía girando, desde hace rato Pegasus ha estado imitando los movimientos de Gingka, pero en algún momento dejo de hacerlo.

Pegasus se mueve al frente de Gingka y comienza a brillar más y más.

De repente el entorno alrededor de Gingka cambia... Ahora estaba en un lugar donde las estrellas y galaxias son muy cálidos, con colores hermosos, era un paisaje que Gingka deseaba ver... Un paisaje que le recordó los lazos de amistad con sus amigos, aquellas memorias que apreciaba con todo su corazón. Detrás de el escucho un relincho, al voltearse era Pegasus que extendió sus blancas alas para aletear un momento, Gingka se acerca a él y le acaricia la cabeza.

"Pegasus... ¿Tu hiciste eso?" Pregunto Gingka.

Pegasus en respuesta asintió con la cabeza y se apartó de Gingka.

"¿Pegasus?" Gingka vio como Pegasus alzo de nuevo sus alas y comenzaron a brillar tanto que la luz comenzó a cegar a Gingka.

"Muchas gracias Gingka, ahora es momento de que ambos evolucionemos"

Gingka escucho una voz, mientras la luz comenzó a desvanecerse y se vio devuelta en la escuela frente al robot samurái.

Pero cuando miro hacia su Bey, Pegasus había cambiado de forma.

"¡¿Pegasus?!" Gingka grito sorprendido, pero no había tiempo para tratar de saber lo que paso, ya que el robot volvió a atacar, y esta vez logro darle una gran cortada por la cintura de Gingka.

En ese momento Gingka se cae al piso por un segundo, para luego esquivar el ataque del robot que llego desde arriba, Gingka volvió a levantarse fue entonces que sintió una gran ola de energía recorriendo por todo su cuerpo que lo ayudo a recuperar fuerzas.

"Es Pegasus, me está ayudando" Pensó.

Pegasus vuelve a su forma bestia pero ahora llevaba puesta una armadura, en la armadura llevaba en los costados dos espadas, mientras que en las alas sus plumas parecían cuchillos muy afilados.

Pegasus se pone a lado de Gingka y cuando comienza a atacar de nuevo al robot, Pegasus también estaba atacando al robot junto con Gingka.

El robot comenzó a fallar, ya que solo podía atacar a un enemigo a la vez, fue entonces que el sistema grito:

"ERROR, ERROR, FALLA DEL SISTEMA, SOBRECALENTAMIENTO"

Gingka y Pegasus retrocedieron, y finalmente el robot dejo de funcionar.

En ese momento Gingka guardo la katana y cayó al suelo; sintió fatiga. Miro de nuevo a Pegasus que permaneció en forma bestia.

"Muchas gracias, Pegasus"

Pegasus comenzó a desvanecerse y volvió a ser un bey. Gingka con cuidado toma a Pegasus y lo contempla.

"¡Ah!, ¡Shiori!" Dijo Gingka de repente, y comenzó a correr por los pasillos en busca de Shiori.

Después de un rato encontró a Shiori inconsciente, con muchos rasguños en su cuerpo. Gingka tomo su celular y llamo a Hiroto y a los demás.

"¡Shiori está herida, vengan a ayudarme rápido, ya no hay peligro el robot ha sido derrotado!"

* * *

 **Bien, espero que les haya gustado, si tienen algo que decir déjenlo en los reviews, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, ¡Arimo se va!**

 **Gingka: Oye, me estas poniendo nervioso ¿sabes?**

 **Arimo: Te dije que estés tranquilo, yo me encargo. -risita malévola-**


	12. Me alegro de que estés bien

**Holis aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo, bueno ¿que les pareció el capitulo anterior? Espero que les hay gustado, y también perdónenme por mis fallas ortográficas (._.) Bueno solo deseo que estén disfrutando de esta historia. (^_^). Por cierto ¿a quien le toca hoy?**

 **Hikaru: A mi**

 **Arimo: Bueno, has los honores porfa.**

 **Hikaru: Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no le pertenece.**

* * *

 _Punto de vista de Gingka._

A veces algo tan pequeño puede dar la gran diferencia, aún recuerdo que mi experiencia de ese día fue un ejemplo, así también Shin me dio ese ejemplo. Eso a veces hace que sienta tristeza y felicidad. Es algo extraño pero es algo que no podré olvidar.

* * *

Poco después de que llegaron Hiroto y los demás, entre todos llevaron a Shiori a la enfermería de la escuela, mientras el director de la escuela llamo a una ambulancia por si acaso. Ya habían pasado casi 15 minutos desde que Gingka logro derrotar al robot samurái, pero para Hiroto, Gingka y los demás, esos primeros minutos fueron demasiado para ellos, Shiori no despertaba.

Al poco tiempo llegaron los paramédicos y rápidamente llevaron a Shiori a un hospital de una ciudad cercana a la escuela, Gingka y los demás querían acompañar a Shiori al hospital pero los paramédicos se negaron a dejarlos ir con ellos; Gingka y los demás permanecieron de pie en la entrada de la escuela viendo como los paramédicos se alejaron en su ambulancia.

Después de lo que paso con el robot samurái, el festival escolar fue cancelado, no solo por la máquina, sino que también los miembros del club de robótica fueron heridos cuando trataron detener el robot, también fue porque el robot destruyo algunos salones del segundo edificio.

Al poco tiempo el presidente del consejo estudiantil dio un aviso: "Debido a los acontecimientos de este día las clases también serán suspendidas, pero el próximo lunes las clases se reanudarán, muchas gracias y vuelvan a casa con cuidado"

Aún era temprano, el cielo que antes estaba despejado cuando llegaron en la mañana a la escuela... Pero ahora el cielo se nublo parecía que iba a llover.

Gingka no supo que hacer en ese momento más que regresar a su casa y esperar las noticias de Hiroto que decidió ir tras la ambulancia después del anuncio del presidente del consejo estudiantil. Seiko permaneció callado durante todo el rato, ni si quiera levantaba la vista del suelo; Hinata trato de animar a los demás, debido a que se pone muy nervioso en situaciones difíciles; Michiko permaneció con su mirada seria, pero de vez en cuando de sus ojos salían pequeñas lágrimas.

Gingka estuvo callado en todo su camino a la aldea junto con Hyoma.

Hyoma no quiso hablar de lo que paso, ya que estaba muy preocupado de molestar a Gingka más de lo que ya estaba, cuando ambos llegaron a la aldea, se despidieron como siempre. Poco después comenzó a llover, rápidamente Gingka corrió a su casa para evitar mojarse.

Al llegar a la casa el celular de Gingka sonó, era su Padre que le envió un mensaje preguntado si Gingka se encontraba bien, debido a que el director de la escuela llamo a todos los padres de familia de los estudiantes dando una aviso de lo ocurrido hoy.

 _"¿Estas bien Gingka? ¿Te lastimaste?"_

Gingka por un momento sintió un poco de alivio y contesto el mensaje.

 _"Estoy bien papa, no pasa nada"_

Gingka guardo el celular y entro a su habitación, se cambió el uniforme por su forma usual de vestir.

Pero Gingka no sentía ánimos de hacer nada, solo permaneció recostado sobre su cama mientras miraba fijamente el celular.

"Solo espero que Shiori se recupere pronto" Pensó. Después de un rato Gingka se quedó dormido.

* * *

En esa tarde el sonido de su celular lo despertó. Alguien lo estaba llamando. Gingka tomo su tiempo para levantar su brazo y tomar el celular, pero se cayó de la cama al saber quién lo llamo: Hiroto. Rápidamente contesta la llamada.

"¿S-si?" Gingka tartamudeo por un segundo.

"Shiori ha despertado, quiere vernos a todos en el hospital" Dijo Hiroto, su voz se escuchó que estaba muy aliviado.

"¿Cual hospital? ¿Dónde es?"

"Toma el tren, ven a la ciudad Jikan, el hospital se llama Kiseki, pero ven rápido"

"Está bien, voy para allá" Eso fue lo último que dijo Gingka antes de colgar el celular y salir de la casa.

Cuando llego a la estación miro la hora para asegurarse de que un tren saldría pronto. Las 4:25 pm.

"Estoy a tiempo un tren saldrá en cinco minutos" pensó Gingka.

Después de un rato el tren llego. Mientras miraba el paisaje a través de la ventana del tren, levanto la vista al cielo, desde que salió de la escuela se había puesto nublado, pero ahora poco a poco se podía ver como unos rayos de luz atravesaban las nubes, como si todo comenzara a mejorar.

* * *

La ciudad Jikan era una ciudad pequeña, no había mucho que decir con respecto a ello pero aun así se encontraba lejos de la aldea Koma, y lo mismo era para llegar a la Academia Minazuki se encontraba también un poco lejos de la aldea Koma. Pero aun así lograron llevar a salvo a Shiori al hospital.

Gingka no perdió el tiempo al bajarse del tren y se apresuró a llegar al hospital.

Al llegar a la recepción vio a Seiko, Hinata y Michiko esperando.

"Hola a todos" Dijo Gingka saludando.

"Hola Gingka" Dijo Hinata. Seiko y Michiko no respondieron a su saludo.

"¿Ya saben algo acerca del estado actual de Shiori?"

"No" Dijo Seiko, miro a Gingka por un segundo antes de volver a bajar la vista al suelo.

"Pero tampoco no hemos visto a Hiroto desde que llegamos" Dijo Michiko.

Ya había pasado 1 hora desde que todos llegaron al hospital, permanecieron en silencio en la recepción, pero su silencio es interrumpido cuando la recepcionista los llama.

"Ya pueden pasar, es el segundo piso habitación 261"

A pesar de que tenían prisa para ver a Shiori, decidieron no hacer mucho ruido en el hospital, el ambiente a su alrededor parecía extraño, ya que todo había pasado muy rápido, primero el festival escolar, luego el robot, Shiori y Pegasus. Todo parecía dar vueltas.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, al abrir la puerta vieron a Hiroto parado a un lado de la cama de Shiori.

Shiori por su parte al ver a sus amigos entrar dio una sonrisa. Seiko, Hinata y Michiko ya no pudieron soportarlo más y la abrazaron entre todos.

"Nos preocupaste mucho Shiori" Dijo Seiko.

"Tenía miedo a que no pudieras contra ese robot" Dijo Michiko llorando.

"¿Cómo te sientes Shiori? ¿Sientes mareo? ¿Tienes hambre?" Pregunto Hinata.

"Por favor, no puedo respirar..." Dijo Shiori mientras trataba de escapar del abrazo de todos.

"Perdónanos" Dijeron los tres.

Gingka por su parte permaneció parado a lado de ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Me alegro de que estés bien Shiori" Dijo Gingka.

"Gracias, pero aun así yo no pude derrotar esa cosa" Dijo Shiori un poco deprimida.

"Bueno sobre eso-" Gingka no pudo terminar la frase porque Shiori lo interrumpió.

"Lo sé, Hiroto me ha contado... Lograste derrotar al robot, buen trabajo"

"Pero aun así, no podría haberlo hecho sin la ayuda de todos" Gingka miro a todos los presentes en la habitación. "No podría haberlo hecho solo, además también recibí ayuda de Pegasus"

Todos miraron con confusión a Gingka por un momento.

"Pero lo que no entiendo es, ¿cómo pudiste derrotar al robot?" Pregunto Seiko.

"Tomoya me explico que la única forma de detenerlo era obligando al robot a luchar de dos formas, tanto en el Beyblade como con la katana" Gingka se detuvo un segundo. "Hice que Pegasus luchara conmigo en la batalla, y algo asombroso paso, ¡Creí estar en el espacio! Fue asombroso" Dijo con alegría.

"Pero sigo sin poder creerlo" Dijo Seiko molesto. "¿Por qué ese tal Tomoya activo ese robot que solo causo problemas?"

"Yo hablé con él, Seiko" Dijo Hinata con una mirada seria. "Dijo que él no fue quien activo el robot, de hecho él no estaba en el salón cuando eso paso, se había ido con su compañera Rin a buscar el cableado correcto para el robot, debido a que los cables que estaban puestos no eran los que Tomoya había pedido"

"Es verdad" Dijo Michiko. "Cuando fui a buscar a los estudiantes del primer edificio encontré a Tomoya y a Rin en la bodega de la escuela"

"Pero esperen, si Tomoya no fue quien activo al robot... Entonces ¿quién fue?" Dijo Hiroto después de haber permanecido callado durante un buen rato.

Todos permanecieron callados, pero después Shiori habla.

"Hagamos una cosa, el lunes cuando se reanuden las clases iremos a preguntar a los miembros del club de robótica y saber quién activo ese robot" Dijo en un tono serio.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

"Pero por mientras" Dijo Hiroto. "Recupérate"

"No necesitas decírmelo y lo sabes" Dijo Shiori con una sonrisa y mirada desafiante. "Además el doctor dijo que saldré del hospital este domingo"

"Pero aun así, yo te conozco, eres demasiado impaciente" Dijo Hiroto con una sonrisa.

"¡Oye! ¡Tú sabes que no me gusta quedarme quieta por mucho tiempo!" Dijo Shiori moviendo los brazos, mientras Hiroto le agarro de la cabeza para detenerla.

Todos rieron ante la escena cómica, pero luego se escucha que alguien toca la puerta.

"Con permiso" Dijo una enfermera. "Tiene otra visita señorita Shiori"

Shiori se tensó cuando la enfermera ayudo al visitante a pasar.

"Hola hermana" Dijo Shin al entrar en la habitación en silla de ruedas, y lleva puesto una máscara de oxígeno. Shin tiene el cabello castaño y tenía los mismos ojos verdes de su hermana, el llevaba puesto ropas blancas y una manta morada sobre sus hombros

"Shin... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar descansando?" Dijo Shiori preocupada por su hermano.

"Vaya que forma de saludar jaja" Shin rio. "Vine a verte, me entere lo que sucedió en la escuela... Y me alegro de que estés bien hermana" Shin se movió en su silla de ruedas y se puso a lado de la cama de su hermana.

"Hermana, ¿quiénes son?" Pregunto Shin al ver a Gingka y a los demás.

"Ellos son miembros del club de Iaido, él es Seiko, él es Hinata, ella es Michiko y él es Gingka" Dijo Shiori señalando a los mencionados.

"Mucho gusto en conocerlos" Dijo Shin. Y luego se detuvo a ver mirar a Gingka, con curiosidad. "¿Eres Gingka Hagane?"

"Si soy yo" Dijo Gingka con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Lo he visto en los torneos de la televisión, eres un blader muy fuerte" Dijo Shin.

"Déjalo tranquilo Shin, digamos que él quiere descansar de su fama por un tiempo jaja" Dijo Shiori bromeando.

Todos se rieron, pero luego es interrumpido cuando Shin se levanta de la silla y se tambalea un poco.

"Espera Shin ¡¿Que estás haciendo?!" Dijo Shiori en pánico.

En respuesta Shin le da un abrazo a su hermana que está sentada en la cama.

"Tenía ganas de darte un abrazo..." Dijo Shin en susurro. "Perdón si yo no pude estar ahí para protegerte, tú ya has hecho mucho por mi"

"¿De que estas hablando Shin? Tu siempre has estado protegiéndome, y además yo todavía debo hacer mucho más, te prometo que recuperaremos todo y lo compartiremos" Ambos hermanos comenzaron a llorar de felicidad. Gingka y los demás permanecieron mirando la escena de los dos hermanos.

Después de eso, entre todos ayudaron a Shin a sentarse de nuevo en la silla de ruedas, el decidió quedarse a lado de su hermana durante un rato más, debido a que Shin debía también regresar a su habitación, el ahora debía usar una máscara de oxígeno debido a que sus problemas respiratorios empeoraron con el paso del tiempo que creció. Pero aun así él tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Los médicos dijeron que Shin debía descansar más y si todo salía bien, que para el próximo año el dejaría de usar la máscara de oxígeno.

* * *

En aquel lunes Shiori regreso a la escuela, ella se encontraba llena de energía. De hecho, el lunes de aquella semana sería la última en realidad, antes de que empezaran las vacaciones de verano. El clima era perfecto, el cielo estaba despejado y el calor del sol daba una gran calidez.

A la hora del almuerzo Shiori y los demás se reunieron para buscar respuestas a lo sucedido en el festival escolar. Los miembros del club de robótica se encontraban en otro salón temporal hasta que lograran reparar los daños. Entre a los miembros que les preguntaron uno de ellos que estuvo a cargo de cuidar al robot; dijo que nadie toco o se acercó al robot. Pero él tampoco lo toco.

"No le creo lo que nos dijo" Dijo Seiko gruñendo.

"Pero si nadie lo toco, entonces ¿quién lo activo?" Dijo Hinata.

"Y si tal vez... ¿Fue accidental?" Dijo Shiori.

Ante esto todos la miraron sorprendidos.

"Pero ¿porque?" Dijo Seiko.

"Bueno, puede que sea cierto y puede que no, pero... Cuando luche contra el robot vi una enorme abolladura sobre su casco... Como si hubiera recibido un gran golpe" Shiori cruzo los brazos y cerró los ojos. "Gingka, cuando tu luchaste contra el robot... ¿Pudiste ver una abolladura sobre el casco?"

"Pues... ahora que lo mencionas si... La abolladura tenía el tamaño de un balón" Dijo Gingka tratando de recordar.

"Mmmm... Y también el club de baloncesto estaba dando su demostración cuando el robot se activó" Dijo Hiroto.

"Entonces... ¿Estás diciendo que fue un balón de baloncesto lo que hizo que el robot se activara?" Dijo Seiko dudando.

"Pues... Pues que yo sepa, si puede ser" Dijo Hinata. "A veces cuando una maquina recibe un gran golpe su sistema puede llegar a funcionar mal"

"Mejor preguntemos primero a los del club de baloncesto antes de señalar a un culpable" Dijo Michiko.

Cuando todos llegaron al club de baloncesto lo primero que hicieron fue hablar con el líder del club.

"Ah sí, ese día un balón salió volando por la ventana" Dijo un chico de cabello negro. "Pero cuando salimos no pudimos encontrar el balón y luego recuerdo que escuchamos gritos del salón de robótica. Entonces fue ahí cuando se dio el anuncio de que un robot se salió de control y que debíamos evacuar la escuela"

Cuando salieron del club de baloncesto Seiko hablo.

"Así que ¿fue solo un balón?" Dijo Seiko con una gota de sudor estilo anime sobre su cabeza.

"Bueno, al menos sabemos que no fue alguien que activo el robot con malas intenciones" Dijo Hinata.

"Tú siempre piensas en lo positivo Hinata" Seiko hizo puchero.

"Pero aún falta ver si el balón se encuentra en la escena" Dijo Hiroto con un tono serio.

Después de pedir permiso al director de echar un vistazo al salón del club de robótica que aún se encontraba destrozado, entre los escombros todos comenzaron a buscar. Pero no tardaron mucho en encontrar un balón de baloncesto debajo de los estantes.

"Si fue un balón..." Dijo Seiko mientras sostuvo el balón cubierto de polvo. "Se ve un poco ponchado también..."

"Bueno ahora sabemos que no fue intencional" Dijo Gingka.

"¿Sufrimos tantos problemas por un simple balón?" Dijo Michiko un poco molesta.

"Tranquila Michiko, acuérdate que a veces las cosas pequeñas pueden causar grandes problemas" Dijo Shiori.

* * *

Esa tarde cuando terminaron las clases todos los miembros del club Iaido se reunieron.

"Bueno chicos... Esta es nuestra última semana de clases ya que las vacaciones de verano están por llegar, y también será la última vez que el club Iaido estará abierto"

Todos se sorprendieron a lo que dijo Shiori.

"Pero entonces... ¿El club será cerrado?" Pregunto Seiko.

"Así es... Como ustedes saben yo soy la líder de este club, pero también este fue mi último año estudiando aquí" Dijo Shiori muy triste. "En el siguiente semestre yo ya no estaré estudiando en la Academia Minazuki... Me iré a la Universidad... Y si el líder del club ya no está estudiando en la escuela, ya no hay motivos por el que este club siga abierto"

Todos volvieron a sorprenderse excepto Hiroto.

"Pero aun así... Les agradezco mucho que hayan estado conmigo en este club, en serio muchas gracias amigos" Dijo Shiori con una sonrisa.

Entonces entre todos se dieron un gran abrazo, se sentían felices porque Shiori se iría a avanzar en sus estudios, pero también estaban tristes porque ella se iría.

"Pero... Podremos irte a visitar ¿verdad?" Dijo Michiko.

"Claro, les daré la dirección, pueden visitarme cuando quieran" Dijo Shiori. "Muchas gracias por todo amigos"

* * *

Esa noche Gingka fue a la colina de la aldea Koma a mirar las estrellas. Se recostó sobre la hierba mientras nombraba las constelaciones que podía reconocer.

"Esa es Draco... Esa es Sagitario... Esa es Aquila... Esa es Hércules..." Gingka se detuvo por un segundo y saco a Pegasus del estuche. "Mmm... Hemos luchado hasta los límites de nuevo ¿verdad Pegasus?" Gingka contemplo a Pegasus mientras se dio cuenta de algo. "Espera... ¿Ahora eres un bey Synchrome?... Mmmm..." Por un momento Gingka recordó esos momentos en los que Pegasus lucho a su lado cuando se enfrentó a ese robot samurái. "Ya sé, ahora eres Samurai Pegasus"

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, si tienen algo que decir dejen un review y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo ¡Arimo se va!**

 **Arimo: -esta sentada leyendo en su computadora-**

 **Gingka: ¿Puedo ver?**

 **Arimo: -cierra la pantalla de la computadora y mira a Gingka- Todavía no esta listo espera un rato mas.**


	13. Cambio

**Holis aquí Arimo con otro capitulo, bueno este capitulo debí haberlo subido hace dos días pero estuve ocupada, me disculpo por eso. Bueno como he mencionado todo en esta historia tiene una conexión, pero sean pacientes porfa. (._.) En fin, muchas gracias por su apoyo y disfruten. Por cierto ¿a quien le toca hoy?**

 **Takanosuke: ¡A mi! -entra corriendo-**

 **Arimo: Okey, has los honores porfa -le da una botella de agua a Takanosuke-**

 **Takanosuke: Gracias, Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no le pertenece.**

* * *

 _Punto de vista de Gingka_

A pesar de que cambiamos con el tiempo, hay cosas que no cambian. A veces me pregunto si de verdad he cambiado con los años, porque a veces no lo siento así. Hasta me hace gracia el hecho de que sigo haciendo pucheros hoy en día o incluso a veces parezco algo infantil... Pero aún recuerdo eso, la última vez que vi a Kyoya me dijo: "Has cambiado".

* * *

Gingka, Zero y sus amigos estaban en el parque, habían estado escuchando a Gingka hablar sobre lo que paso en el transcurso de la evolución de Pegasus.

"Wow..." Dijo Zero sin palabras.

"Entonces Pegasus evoluciono cuando luchaste contra ese robot samurái" Dijo Shinobu también muy asombrado.

"Yo diría mas bien que evolucionamos al mismo tiempo... Además no estuve solo en esa batalla, también Shiori y los demás estuvieron ahí para ayudar" Dijo Gingka con una sonrisa.

Ren tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¿Que pasa Ren?" Pregunto Zero.

"No es que... Cuando Gingka menciono que Shin y Shiori se volvieron a ver, también cuando se dieron el abrazo... Eso me ha puesto muy sentimental..." Dijo Ren limpiándose las lágrimas.

"Siendo sincera eso me recuerda a otros hermanos que conocemos" Dijo Maru mirando a Kite y Eight.

En respuesta Kite sonríe un poco y Eight desvía la mirada evitando mostrar su sonrisa.

"Y entonces... ¿Qué paso después de eso Gingka?" Pregunto Zero muy entusiasmado.

"Bueno... Como mencione antes, una semana después comenzaron las vacaciones de verano, aproveche la oportunidad para salir de la aldea a entrenar y buscar bladers fuertes" Gingka hizo un pausa. "Si mal y no recuerdo también me encontré con un viejo amigo mientras viajaba... Es uno de mis rivales más fuertes"

"Pero eso se los puedes contar mañana" Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

"¡Maestra Madoka!" Dijo Maru sonriendo.

Madoka sonrió. "Miren el sol se está poniendo, creo que deberíamos irnos, puedes contar la historia mañana Gingka"

* * *

Todos se levantaron del suelo y se despidieron. Gingka acompaño a Madoka en el camino al B-Pit.

"¿Te encuentras bien Gingka?"

Gingka se sorprendió por la pregunta. "Si, estoy bien"

"¿Estás cansado?" Pregunto de nuevo Madoka.

"Estoy bien Madoka no te preocupes" Gingka sonrió.

"Zero y los demás están muy interesados en lo que has estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo" Dijo Madoka.

"No les cuento "todo" precisamente, simplemente respondo a sus preguntas" Dijo Gingka. "Y además Benkei fue quien hizo la primera pregunta"

"Bueno, eso es porque Tsubasa le dijo que te encontraste con Kyoya después de un buen tiempo" Dijo Madoka. "Eso hizo que despertara su curiosidad"

"Ahora entiendo" Dijo Gingka.

"Sabes... Has cambiado un poco" Dijo Madoka sonriendo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Gingka levanto una ceja en confusión.

"Te ves ahora un poco más serio, parece que has madurado..." Dijo Madoka. "Pero aun haces pucheros" Madoka Bromeo.

"Bueno, ya no los hago tan seguidos ¿sabes?" Dijo Gingka haciendo puchero.

Madoka rio, mientras que Gingka se sonrojo un poco.

Cuando Gingka y Madoka llegan al B-Pit, en el cielo comenzaron a verse algunas estrellas.

Gingka por un momento se detuvo a mirar al cielo.

" _El cambio... A veces me pongo a pensar en ello, pero cada día es un nuevo cambio"_ Pensó.

Gingka salió de sus pensamientos y entro al B-Pit.

* * *

 **Bueno, Gingka se va de Koma para iniciar su nuevo entrenamiento con Pegasus. Espero que les haya gustado, si tienen algo que decir déjenlo en los reviews y nos vemos Arimo se va.**

 **Arimo: -esta comiendo chocolate- ¿Quieres un poco?**

 **Zero: Gracias**


	14. Recuerdos de un familiar

**Holis aquí Arimo con nuevo capitulo. Ah-suspira- por fin termino la semana de exámenes, ya por fin pude dedicarle un rato a escribir fanfic, que ya extrañaba escribir por aquí, bueno estoy de vuelta. Pero les diré una cosa, cuando llegue la temporada de vacaciones parece que tendre mas oportunidades para escribir, pero no se todavía pero los mantendré al tanto cuando pueda. A una cosa mas he dibujado a Shiori y la he publicado en mi pagina de Deviant Art para aquellos que quieran ver su diseño, he dejado en mi perfil de fanfiction como me llamo en mi perfil de Deviant Art por si quieren echar un vistazo. Bueno solo deseo que disfruten de este capitulo.**

 **Arimo: ¿Por cierto a quien le toca hoy?**

 **Sora: ¡A mi! -levanta la mano saludando-**

 **Arimo: Okey has los honores porfa. (^_^)**

 **Sora: Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no le pertenece.**

* * *

 _Punto de Vista de Gingka._

Llegaron las vacaciones de verano...

A pesar de que empecé el viaje para entrenar, de alguna forma sentía que algo había cambiado, al principio pensaba que era solo mi imaginación, ya que no había pasado mucho desde que me fui de Metal Bey City. Pero aun así, sabía que no era momento de regresar... Aún no...

* * *

Era muy temprano en la aldea Koma, el sol apenas estaba saliendo, pero Gingka estaba sobre el monte Hagane contemplando el amanecer con su mochila-lona verde a su lado, pero no estaba solo, su amigo de la infancia estaba su lado, Hyoma. Desde un principio Gingka tenía planeado irse muy temprano para llegar a tiempo a un torneo beyblade que se realizaría en 3 días en la ciudad Saikai, y cuando finalice el torneo se ira a entrenar alrededor de Japón durante las vacaciones de verano.

Después de pasar unos 10 minutos más contemplando el amanecer, Gingka se levantó y dijo.

"Supongo que ya es hora" Dijo Gingka mientras tomaba su mochila-lona verde.

"Bueno, te deseo un buen viaje amigo" Dijo Hyoma estrechando la mano de Gingka para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"Gracias Hyoma, regresare cuando terminen las vacaciones de verano, por lo mientras cuídense y dile adiós de parte mía a Hokuto" Dijo Gingka comenzando a caminar.

"¡De acuerdo!" Hyoma permaneció de pie en el monte Hagane, mientras miro a Gingka irse a través del bosque para llegar a la entrada de la aldea.

Gingka no se encontró con muchas sorpresas cuando salió de Koma, mientras caminaba por el bosque recordó algo... Cuando él y sus amigos estaban viajando alrededor de Japón para conseguir los 50000 puntos bey para el torneo de Battle Bladers, pero Gingka tenía como objetivo principal derrotar al Bey prohibido L-Drago. Pero a pesar de ello sabía que eso no significaba que no podía divertirse, cuando llego a Metal Bey City, pudo disfrutar el Beyblade como antes podía hacerlo en su pueblo natal. Conoció a Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya... Y a todos sus amigos.

De alguna forma cada vez que Gingka recordaba esos momentos que paso con ellos, sentía mucha nostalgia, quería volver a Metal Bey City, pero aun no era momento de regresar...

"¿Uh? Espera, ¿acaso me dirigía a Metal Bey City?" Pensó Gingka cuando noto que se había desviado un poco del camino. "Vaya, debería tener más cuidado."

Gingka volvió a tomar el rumbo a la ciudad Sakai, esta vez más atento a donde caminaba.

* * *

Después de haber caminado varias horas Gingka se detuvo en un rio cercano a descansar, por un momento le pareció haber visto a alguien entre las sombras.

"¿Quien anda ahí?" Pregunto en voz alta. Pero no hubo respuesta. Gingka se acercó a los arboles donde pudo ver a esa sombra, pero no encontró a nadie. Para estar seguro, se trepo a un árbol y miro con cuidado a su alrededor, en segundos se escuchó que alguien comenzó a correr.

Rápidamente Gingka se bajó del árbol y miro a su alrededor, pero perdió de vista a esa persona.

"¿Quién era ese?". Sin pensarlo mucho decidió descansar otros 15 minutos más antes de continuar.

A pesar de continuo su viaje sin ver de nuevo a esa sombra, de alguna forma sintió que alguien lo estaba siguiendo.

Entonces Gingka se vuelve a detener debido a que eligió un lugar para pasar la noche y buscar la comida para cenar. Pero después de bajar su mochila-lona verde a un lado suyo, en silencio saca su lanzador y su bey. Cuando lanzo a Pegasus hacia los arbustos se escuchó un grito:

"¡AH!" Dijo el chico de cabello rojo oscuro que salió de los arbustos y se cayó al suelo. "¡Oye! ¡¿Porque hiciste eso?! Pudiste haberme lastimado ¡¿sabes?!"

"Lo siento por eso, pero ¿quién eres? ¿Y por qué me seguías?" Dijo Gingka ayudando al chico a levantarse.

"¡¿QUE?!" Dijo el chico dándose una palmada en la cabeza. "¡¿No me recuerdas?!"

"No" Dijo Gingka mirando en confusión a ese chico.

En respuesta el chico saco una foto de su bolsillo derecho del pantalón y se la entregó a Gingka. La foto eran de tres niños de cabello rojo de por lo menos entre 5, 6 y 7 años saludando a al momento de la foto, sentada había una niña de cabello rojo de por lo menos entr años que miraba con curiosidad a al momento de la foto.

Gingka se tensó por un segundo y miro de nuevo al chico.

"Espera... ¿Eres Takeo?" Dijo Gingka después de reflexionar por lo menos 3 minutos la foto.

"¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte primo!" Dijo Takeo levantando la mano para saludar.

Gingka respondió a su saludo pero se detuvo un segundo. "¿Porque estabas escondido? ¿Y porque me seguías Takeo?"

"Bueno, tu sabes que todos en la familia nos parecemos, o al menos siempre he pensado eso, no sabía cuál de todos nuestros primos eras y además quería darte una sorpresa para saludarte, pero parece que te adelantaste" Dijo Takeo rascándose un poco la cabeza.

"Jajaja, perdón pero no me gusta sentir que alguien me está siguiendo" Dijo Gingka riéndose un poco.

"Típico de ti. También cuando jugábamos a las escondidas cuando éramos pequeños siempre lograbas encontrar a todos en un rato, de alguna forma no me extraña" Dijo Takeo.

"Tu también eras rápido al buscar, pero no eras bueno para esconderte... Y aun te falta practica" Dijo Gingka.

"¡Oye! ¡He mejorado mucho! Al menos soy tan bueno como Jun en esconderse" Dijo Takeo.

"Espera ¿has estado molestando a Jun?" Dijo Gingka cuando Takeo menciono a otro de sus primos.

"Tranquilo no lo he molestado, de hecho, no se sorprende de que le haya pedido que me ayude con esto" Dijo Takeo un poco extrañado de la reacción de su primo.

"Y ¿cómo han estado los demás? Me refiero a Katsuro y a Sachi" Dijo Gingka, menciono a sus al resto de sus primos.

"Pues, no los he visto desde hace tiempo, la última vez que los vi, fue cuando en la televisión estaban anunciando los Campeonatos Mundiales de Beyblade" Dijo Takeo. "Pero no te preocupes, yo creo que Katsuro y Sachi estarán bien"

Así continuaron su conversación hasta que el estómago de Gingka y Takeo suenan al mismo tiempo. Ambos miraron al cielo, notando que ya estaba atardeciendo y dentro de poco caería la noche. Al poco tiempo ellos ya estaban sentados esperando a que el pescado se cociera lo suficiente para comerlo. Ya era de noche, después de cenar, Takeo hablo.

"Por cierto Gingka ¿es cierto que ahora eres un Blader Legendario?"

"Si... Pero ser un Blader Legendario tiene sus desventajas" Dijo Gingka. "Ya no puedo ir a cualquier ciudad sin que tenga que ser perseguido por los entrevistadores o los fans"

Takeo estiro los brazos y los pudo detrás de la cabeza, se recostó en el suelo mirando las estrellas. "Sabes, ahora pienso que las palabras del sabio eran ciertas"

"¿Las palabras del sabio? ¿Te refieres al sabio de la aldea Koma?" Pregunto Gingka.

"Si, ¿te acuerdas que dijo "solamente uno de ustedes puede ser el verdadero portador de Pegasus"? Dijo Takeo

Gingka asintió con la cabeza.

"Unas semanas después de que cumpliste los 10 años, nos reunieron a mí, a Katsuro y a ti Gingka." Dijo Takeo, hizo una pausa antes de continuar. "Nos reunieron en el monte Hagane, arriba de donde el Bey Prohibido se encontraba había otra cueva, donde se dice que ahí fue dejado Pegasus para las próximas generaciones, el tío Ryo coloco a Pegasus en su pedestal correspondiente y uno a uno de nosotros tenía que acercarse y tomar a Pegasus. Y si brillaba era porque más adelante serias el nuevo portador. Pegasus no brillo cuando Katsuro o yo lo tocamos. Brillo cuando tú lo tocaste."

Gingka se acordó de esa escena, en aquel entonces para él, fue un poco raro que solamente uno podía ser el verdadero portador.

"Siendo sincero desde aquel día creí que yo sería completamente inútil, ya que no podía ayudar a la familia" Dijo Takeo, su mirada reflejaba tristeza.

Gingka se sorprendió de las palabras de Takeo, ya que siempre él es optimista para cualquier situación.

"El día de la Situación de Némesis, creí que todo se iba a acabar para todos, pero en el momento en que vi a mi Bey brillar y podía escuchar desde la televisión que tú estabas luchando con todas tus fuerzas, dije... "Si es esto lo menos que puedo hacer para ayudarlo, entonces también toma el mío, ¡toma el espíritu de mi bey también Gingka!"

Gingka se volvió a sorprender de las palabras de su primo. Gingka sabía que todos los bladers del mundo dieron sus fuerzas y su espíritu bey para esa batalla que definiría el futuro para todos. Sin importar en la distancia en que te encuentres siempre los lazos que tengas con los demás nunca se romperán.

"Gracias Takeo" Dijo Gingka mirando a su primo. "No eres inútil, nunca pienses eso, ¿sabes porque?"

"No..." Takeo se levantó y miro a Gingka en confusión.

"¿Te acuerdas ese día en que unas personas desconocidas quemaron el bosque de Koma?" Pregunto Gingka. "Ese día nosotros y Hyoma estábamos jugando en el bosque a pesar de que llovería pronto, pero... Cuando vimos el fuego, yo me asuste, pero fuiste tú quien me dijo "Tranquilo, todo está bien, vamos a volver a casa" Eso logro tranquilizarme un poco, cuando íbamos de camino a la aldea esas personas comenzaron a perseguirnos, entre los tres, tú eras el más rápido. ¡E incluso hoy en día lo eres, esta tarde no pude alcanzarte cuando te vi cerca del rio!"

Takeo permaneció en silencio pero en sus labios se formó una sonrisa.

"Tú siempre intentabas protegernos a todos, siempre el más optimista y valiente de nosotros. Por eso nunca pienses que eres inútil. Ya que cuando se necesita, siempre estas ahí para cuidar de nosotros" Dijo Gingka.

Takeo miro hacia las estrellas y Gingka hizo lo mismo.

"Gracias Gingka" Dijo Takeo.

Después de un rato de contemplar las estrellas, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

 **Por cierto ¿quien quiere ver el diseño de Ichiro y su hermana Kaori?, dejern su opinion en los comentarios, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos en el siguiente, ¡Arimo se va!**

 **Gingka: ¿En serio? ¿Porque metiste a mi primo en esto?"**

 **Arimo: Tranquilo no le haré daño en la historia, ademas recuerda que es un personaje que yo he creado. Ademas no soy tan mala como para torturar a mis personajes... -susurra- bueno no todos...**

 **Gingka: ¿Que dijiste?**

 **Arimo: Nada tu tranquilo (^_^)**


	15. Mi objetivo de esto

**Holis aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo, oigan me ha surgido un problema muy raro, no puedo ver lo reviews recientes, no se porque. Pero espero no ser la única, en fin** **¿** **que tal les ha parecido la historia** **?** **, recuerden que mencione que cuando termine daré detalles al respecto, bueno eso es todo espero que disfruten del capitulo. Por cierto ¿a quien le toca hoy?**

 **Sakyo: -mira de forma silenciosa-**

 **Arimo:...** **¿** **Puedes hacer los honores porfa?**

 **Sakyo: -suspira- Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no le pertenece.**

* * *

 _Punto de vista de Gingka_

Reencontrarse con alguien a veces resulta algo extraño ya que hay veces que ni siquiera recuerdas quien es, eso me paso cuando después de tantos años volví a ver a mi primo Takeo, o hay veces en que notas algo diferente en él. Pero al mismo tiempo sientes que esa persona es la misma que conoces desde hace tiempo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Takeo se despierta temprano, pero Gingka aún sigue dormido. A pesar de que Takeo no quería despertar a su primo pero no pudo evitarlo. Ya que quería mostrarle algo...

"Hora de despertarse dormilón" Dijo Takeo sacudiendo a Gingka del hombro.

En respuesta Gingka se queja un poco y susurra: "No papa... No me toca ir a la escuela... Estoy de vacaciones..."

Takeo sabía que Gingka no era tan fácil para despertar en las mañanas a menos de que tuviera un despertador... O al menos algo que lo obligara a despertarse...

Con cuidado Takeo consigue un poco de agua de un rio cercano y lo derrama en la cara de Gingka.

"¡AH! ¡QUE FRIO!" Grito Gingka levantándose y mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor.

"Ya pude despertar a la bella durmiente" Dijo Takeo sonriendo con picardía.

"¿Porque me despertaste de esa forma Takeo?" Dijo Gingka limpiándose el agua de la cara.

"Mira hacia arriba de los árboles" Dijo Takeo señalando la copa de los árboles. "Echa un vistazo, a lo que hay arriba"

Gingka se trepo a un árbol hasta llegar a la copa, entonces fue ahí que logro ver el amanecer, pero esta vez el cielo se veía distinto, de alguna forma los colores del cielo tenían una mezcla hermosa, desde los tonos de naranja, amarillo, rojo, rosa y un poco de morado resaltaban de manera espectacular.

"Wow" Dijo Gingka asombrado. "No sabía que el amanecer se podía ver de esta forma" pensó.

"¿Qué tal te gusto?" Pregunto Takeo cuando logro llegar a lado de Gingka en la copa del árbol.

"Es asombroso, ¿por eso me despertaste tan temprano?" Pregunto Gingka.

"Claro, yo por eso me despierto muy temprano en las mañanas, para poder disfrutar de los amaneceres y atardeceres" Dijo Takeo. "Además si pones atención cada amanecer y atardecer son diferentes, ya sea por el clima, los colores del cielo, el sentimiento o por cualquier otra cosa, por eso nunca me he aburrido cuando veo una de ellas"

"Bueno, gracias" Dijo Gingka sonriendo.

"De nada y un consejo, si quieres ver mas amaneceres así, despiértate muy temprano" Dijo Takeo con una sonrisa.

"Jajaja, tratare" Dijo Gingka riéndose.

Después de haber contemplado el amanecer un rato más, Gingka y Takeo se bajan del árbol y comienzan a prepararse a continuar.

"Por cierto Gingka, ¿a dónde e diriges?" Pregunto Takeo.

"Me dirijo a la ciudad Sakai" Dijo Gingka levantando su mochila-lona verde y apoyándolo sobre el hombro derecho.

"Ah, ¿iras al torneo de la ciudad?" Pregunto Takeo.

"Así es, pero después cuando acabe, viajare alrededor de Japón" Dijo Gingka cuando ambos comenzaron a caminar por el bosque.

"¿Viajar alrededor de Japón? Espera, ¿acaso no hiciste eso principalmente para derrotar al Bey Prohibido? No me digas que aun esta..."

"No, no… La verdad no sé que paso con L-Drago después de la Situación de Némesis..." Dijo Gingka, por un instante pudo recordar el momento en que Ryuga se desvaneció junto con L-Drago, justo después de haber entregado el Fragmento de Estrella al bey de Kenta.

"Entonces... Significa que L-Drago esta..." Dijo Takeo pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque Gingka lo interrumpió.

"No lo sé Takeo, quisiera saberlo, pero no estoy seguro" Gingka agacho por un momento la cabeza.

Hubo un momento incomodo de silencio hasta que Takeo vuelve a hablar.

"Sabes, yo también me dirijo a la ciudad Sakai, yo también quiero participar en el torneo" Takeo puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza y miro hacia arriba. "¿Me puedes decir una cosa?"

"¿Qué es?" Pregunto Gingka.

"¿Entonces porque viajaras de nuevo alrededor de Japón?" Dijo Takeo mirando a Gingka a los ojos. "¿Cuál es tu verdadero objetivo?"

Gingka detuvo su caminar y miro al suelo, antes de mirar de vuelta a su primo.

"Solo ire a entrenar... Además, la nueva generación necesitara ayuda con el nuevo sistema Bey" Dijo Gingka.

"¿De qué hablas? ¿Un nuevo sistema Bey?" Pregunto Takeo, levanto una ceja en señal de duda.

"Echa un vistazo" Dijo Gingka, saco de su estuche a Samurai Pegasus.

"Espera... ¡¿Ese es Pegasus?! Pero... ¡¿Que le paso?!" Dijo Takeo asombrado por el cambio del Bey.

"Es Samurai Pegasus" Dijo Gingka. "Es un Bey Synchrome, o al menos eso se... Una semana después de la Situación de Némesis, una amiga en Metal City me conto sobre este nuevo sistema desarrollado por la WBBA" Gingka se detuvo por segundo y miro a Pegasus. "Mi objetivo es poder llegar a aprender a usar este nuevo sistema, Pegasus ha cambiado a ser un Bey Synchrome, debo aprender a saber utilizarlo y si en algún momento alguien no puede hacerlo espero poder ser de ayuda"

"Entonces solo quieres aprender, fortalecerte y dar apoyo" Dijo Takeo. "Suena interesante, y también te deseo mucha suerte con ello"

"Gracias Takeo" Dijo Gingka, guardo a Pegasus devuelta en su estuche.

"Sabes tengo una idea, ¿qué tal si tenemos un combate de practica?" Dijo Takeo. "¿Has usado en alguna ocasión a Pegasus desde que cambio de forma?"

"En realidad no, de hecho cambio de forma una semana antes de iniciar las vacaciones" Dijo Gingka.

"Entonces tiene poco tiempo desde que cambio... Hmmm, tal vez deberíamos empezar con lo básico, solo por precaución" Dijo Takeo.

"Está bien" Dijo Gingka, ambos tomaron distancias y levantaron sus lanzadores.

El Bey de Takeo es Cyclone Pegasus

"3"

"2"

"1"

"¡Let it Rip!"

Cuando Gingka tiro del cordón de su lanzador sintió una gran cantidad de energía que lo empujó hacia atrás.

"¡Vamos, Pegasus!" Dijo Gingka, Pegasus se movió con gran velocidad hacia el bey de Takeo, pero logro esquivarlo. En cambio Pegasus no se detuvo y atravesó tres árboles. Después de regresar se detuvo enfrente de Gingka.

"Tiene mucha velocidad y mucha fuerza" Dijo Takeo. "Pero si no se sabe controlar podrá causar varios problemas en el momento de la batalla"

"No Takeo" Dijo Gingka.

"¿Gingka?" Takeo levanto la vista y miro a Gingka, él tenia los ojos cerrados.

"No es tengo que tratar de controlarlo, sino más bien escucharlo" Dijo Gingka. "Es verdad la última vez que trate de forzarlo a controlarlo había ocurrido lo mismo..." Pensó. "Pero cuando te pude escuchar, era como si de verdad sin importar que lucharíamos juntos"

"Siempre deseare luchar a tu lado... Eso deberías saberlo mejor que nadie Gingka" Se escuchó una voz.

"¿Pegasus?" Dijo Gingka cuando abrió los ojos y Pegasus estaba brillando.

"¡¿Que está pasando?!" Dijo Takeo alarmado.

De repente el entorno de Gingka y Takeo cambio, ahora se podía ver un espacio en donde las estrellas y las galaxias tenían colores vibrantes, se sentía muy nostálgico. Pegasus permaneció girando enfrente de Gingka.

"¿Pegasus?" Dijo Gingka, fue en ese momento que Pegasus tomo forma bestia con su armadura de Samurai y en los costados había dos espadas, levanto sus alas revelando las cuchillas en forma de plumas. Fue en ese momento en que el Pegasus de Takeo también tomo forma bestia pero permaneció en modo defensivo.

Después de unos segundos de silencio el Pegasus de Gingka lanza las cuchillas en forma de pluma hacia el Pegasus de Takeo, pero este logra bloquearlas, entonces ambos beys Pegasus se alzan al vuelo y comienzan a chocar entre sí, ataque contra ataque, metal con metal.

Hasta ese momento Gingka y Takeo habían permanecido en silencio contemplando el nuevo cambio, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos había dado una sola orden, sus beys ya estaban chocando entre sí con una fuerza asombrosa.

"Maniobra Especial" Dijo Gingka. "¡Lluvia de estrellas!" En ese momento Pegasus de nuevo lanzo las cuchillas en forma de plumas, pero en segundos se convirtieron en rayos de luz que lograron crear un gran daño en el Pegasus de Takeo, y después de unos segundos... El Pegasus de Takeo dejo de girar...

Samurai Pegasus aterrizo en la mano de Gingka, estaba muy caliente. Por un segundo Gingka pudo ver en el suelo una de las cuchillas de Pegasus que poco a poco se desvaneció...

"No se qué fue lo que paso..." Dijo Takeo tomando su bey. "¡Pero estuvo genial, quiero hacerlo de nuevo!"

"Creo que lo dejaremos para otra ocasión Takeo" Dijo Gingka. "Aún nos falta mucho por recorrer para llegar hasta la ciudad Sakai"

"Está bien, pero me debes otra batalla" Dijo Takeo.

"Lo recordare" Eso fue lo último que dijo Gingka antes de volver a caminar en dirección hacia la ciudad.

* * *

 **Bueno, diré una cosa de una vez, el porque Takeo posee un Pegasus lo explicare mas adelante; también perdonen si no fui muy creativa con el nombre de la maniobra especial para Samurai Pegasus, pero es difícil pensar que combinaría una espada y una estrella... bueno al menos en mi caso :( , veré que puedo hacer.**

 **En fin espero que les haya gustado si tienen algo que decir déjenlo en los reviews, y espero que ese mini problema que tengo se resuelva pronto, eso es todo muchas gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, Arimo se va!**

 **Zero: Que tienes Arimo?**

 **Arimo: Solo estoy preocupada por ese mini error que me aparece... No me agrada. (._.)**


	16. Presentimiento de color carmesi

**Holis aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo, bueno siento haberlos dejado en confusión con respecto al primo de Gingka, pero bueno como he mencionado esto se explicara conforme avance la historia, así que solo queda esperar, uf -suspira-. En fin espero que les este gustando esta historia, ¡disfruten! Por cierto a quien le toca hoy?**

 **Hyoma: A mi -levanta la mano-**

 **Arimo: Okey, haz los honores porfa (^_^)**

 **Hyoma: Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no le pertenece.**

* * *

 _Punto de vista de Gingka_

A partir de aquí, sentí que algo no estaba bien, incluso Takeo me lo advirtió, algo mas adelante nos estaba esperando, algo que llegaría a dañar a otros... Todo iba bien... ¿Entonces porque tuvo que pasar? Sigo preguntándome eso.

* * *

Después de la batalla, Gingka y Takeo continúan su viaje a la ciudad Sakai, en el camino hablaron de varias cosas, desde los recuerdos de la infancia hasta lo ocurrido hace una semana. Mientras hablaban su tiempo se les fue volando, cuando lo noto Takeo, le toco el hombro a su primo y señalo el cielo.

"¿Quieres ver el atardecer?" Pregunto Takeo.

"Está bien" Dijo Gingka sonriendo.

Cuando ambos se sentaron en la copa de un árbol, Gingka noto que Takeo se veía triste. Con cuidado pone una de sus manos en el hombro de su primo.

"¿Qué te pasa Takeo?"

Takeo no respondió, se mantuvo mirando el atardecer.

"¡Takeo!" Gingka levanto un poco la voz.

"¡Ah! ¿Qué pasa Gingka?" Dijo Takeo cuando pudo salir de sus pensamientos.

"Te ves muy triste, ¿te pasa algo?" Dijo Gingka, en sus ojos se reflejo la preocupación.

Takeo volteo a mirar a otro lado por un momento antes de mirar de vuelta a Gingka. No hablo hasta después de que ambos se bajaron del árbol, ya después de un tiempo de mirar el atardecer.

"Solo... Siento que algo malo pasara pronto... Algo... No está bien..." Dijo Takeo, por un momento sus manos temblaron pero rápidamente lo pudo controlar.

"Si quieres puedes contarme" Dijo Gingka tratando de ser lo más sutil.

"No... No puedo, es algo que no puedo explicar... Solo puedo decir que... De repente vi tornarse todo carmesí" Dijo Takeo.

"Tal vez fue el reflejo de la luz del atardecer, no te preocupes" Dijo Gingka.

Takeo solo permaneció en silencio.

Gingka sabía que Takeo tenia presentimientos que casi siempre se cumplían, un ejemplo de ello, fue un día en que Takeo sintió un escalofrió cuando llego a la aldea Koma para jugar con sus primos y ver la constelación Pegaso en el cielo, dijo que habría problemas. Aquello se cumplió, fue el día en que L-Drago fue robado. Takeo se asusto de su presentimiento, por eso nunca le gusto hablar de ello.

Después de cenar, Takeo fue el primero en quedarse dormido. Había permanecido en silencio desde que Gingka trato de ayudarlo a calmarse; no paso mucho para que también Gingka se quedara dormido con la preocupación en su mente.

"Takeo... ¿Qué es lo que pasara más adelante que te tiene muy preocupado?" Pensó Gingka antes de quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Gingka se despertó primero, Takeo aun seguía dormido. El reloj que Gingka tenía consigo le dijo que eran las 8:19 am. Ya había pasado la hora para ver el amanecer.

"Esto es raro... Desde que conozco a Takeo siempre él se ha despertado temprano, incluso si había dormido muy tarde y dormido poco, el siempre podía hacerlo" Pensó Gingka.

Con cuidado pone una de sus manos en el hombro de Takeo y lo sacude.

"Takeo... Despierta" Dijo Gingka.

"Ugh..." Takeo se quejó pero aun asi abrió los ojos, miro su entorno antes de mirar a Gingka.

"Ya es hora de levantarse" Dijo Gingka.

Takeo se tomó su tiempo para levantarse, su mirada llena de tristeza de preocupación no habia cambiado, pero miro a otro lado mientras preparo todo para continuar con el viaje. Antes de comenzar a caminar Gingka le toma del hombro a Takeo.

"¿Estas bien?" Dijo Gingka.

"Si... Lo estoy" Dijo Takeo e hizo una sonrisa.

Pero Gingka conocía la verdad, Takeo no se encontraba bien. Todos en la familia de Gingka tenían la costumbre de mentir acerca de su estado emocional o mental, pero nunca lo hicieron para hacer daño a nadie ni por quedar mejor... Simplemente tenían miedo de preocupar a los demás... Además Gingka de vez en cuando lo hacía, pero nunca con mala intención... Solo quería proteger a los que le importan, jamás involucrarlos con sus problemas.

"Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa Takeo" Dijo Gingka decidido. "Sé lo que tratas de hacer, pero ambos sabemos que no es verdad, no estás bien... Si es por lo que viste ayer, solo puedo decirte esto... Que yo no dejare que nadie salga lastimado"

Takeo abrió los ojos en sorpresa al ver la mirada de Gingka llena de determinación y valentía. Takeo se le formo una pequeña sonrisa y su mirada de tristeza cambio a ser una de tranquilidad.

"Es por eso que siempre he pensado que todos nos parecemos en la familia" Susurro Takeo.

"Todo saldrá bien" Dijo Gingka sonriendo.

Ambos volvieron a continuar su viaje a la ciudad. En el camino, permanecieron callados, después de casi tres horas de haber caminado, ambos subieron a una colina y se podía ver la ciudad Sakai que se encontraba no muy lejos. Sin prisa Gingka y Takeo caminaron hacia la ciudad.

"Vaya... A pesar de ser una ciudad pequeña hay mucha gente" Dijo Takeo.

Gingka sonrió al ver que Takeo se encontraba mejor que antes, ahora él estaba sonriendo como siempre.

"Es verdad, creo que muchos se han enterado del torneo" Dijo Gingka.

Después de lo que dijo Gingka, una televisión que se encontraba en uno de los edificios cambio la programación, el DJ Blader de Japón dio un anuncio.

"¡Bladers de Japón que han llegado a la ciudad Sakai, dentro de poco el torneo que han estado esperando comenzara dentro de una hora en el gran estadio en el centro de la ciudad, sean puntuales, les deseamos suerte y Let it Rip!"

Cuando termino el anuncio, se escucharon por las calles las voces de bladers emocionados por todos lados, el ambiente estaba llena de emoción y entusiasmo.

"Parece que nos volvemos a ver Gingka" Dijo una voz detrás de Gingka.

"¡Kyoya!" Dijo Gingka al ver a su rival más fuerte. "Hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿también vienes al torneo?"

"Así es, no se porque tenía el presentimiento de que también vendrías" Dijo Kyoya.

"Oye ¿no me vas a presentar?" Dijo un chico de cabello verde que estaba detrás de Kyoya.

Kyoya simplemente hizo una mueca y miro a otro lado. El chico suspiro y dio un paso al frente.

"Mi nombre es Kakeru Tategami" Dijo el chico. "Soy el hermano menor de Kyoya, mucho gusto Gingka" Dijo Kakeru levantando la mano para saludar.

"Mucho gusto Kakeru" Dijo Gingka estrechando la mano de Kakeru. "Él es Takeo, es mi primo" Dijo Gingka señalando a Takeo que se encontraba a su lado con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡¿En realidad es tu primo?!" Dijo Kakeru sorprendido mirando a Gingka y Takeo haciendo una comparación. "¡Pero si parecen hermanos, se ven idénticos!"

A Gingka y Takeo se les formo una gota de sudor estilo anime sobre sus cabezas y ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo. "Eso siempre nos han dicho"

Kyoya miro de reojo a Takeo con una mirada de sospecha, "algo no se esta bien con el" pensó. Takeo noto la mirada de Kyoya pero no dijo nada.

"Mi bey es Divine Chimera" Dijo Kakeru levantando su bey. "También muestra el tuyo hermano" Dijo Kakeru dándole un pequeño golpe con el codo al brazo de Kyoya.

Kyoya suspira antes de sacar su bey. "El mío es Fang Leone"

"El mío es Samurai Pegasus" Dijo Gingka levantando a Pegasus.

Esto hizo que Kyoya y Kakeru se sorprendieran, aunque claro Kyoya no se le noto tanto como a su hermano.

"¡Wow!" Dijo Kakeru. "¡¿Es un bey Synchrome?!"

"Así es" Dijo Gingka y miro a Takeo para que también sacara su bey.

"El mío es Cyclone Pegasus" Dijo Takeo.

"¿Dos Pegasus?" Pregunto Kyoya.

"Nunca había visto a otro Pegasus, mi hermano me ha dicho que tenías uno Gingka, pero no pensé que hubiera mas" Dijo Kakeru analizando a ambos beys.

"De hecho son muy escasos" Dijo Takeo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunto Kakeru.

"Desde hace mucho tiempo desde una estrella cayo a la aldea Koma, nacieron Pegasus y L-Drago... Pero también de esa estrella nacieron los primeros Pegasus, antes que eran prototipos para crear a el Pegasus que sería capaz de hacer frente a L-Drago, pero al poco tiempo de ser derrotado, decidieron mejorar aquellos prototipos que llegaron a convertirse en los guardianes del verdadero Pegasus" Takeo hizo una pausa antes de continuar. "A nosotros, los descendientes de aquel clan que creo a los beys Pegasus nos lo han otorgado para que en el momento en que el verdadero bey Pegasus despertara de su largo sueño en aquella roca, lo protegiéramos a toda costa... Esa es nuestra misión, es la razón por la que yo también poseo un Pegasus"

Gingka no tuvo palabras para decir, tanto el como el resto de sus primos sabían eso, la verdad sobre el resto de los beys Pegasus. Solamente sus primos y el poseían los Beys Pegasus que dejaron sus ancestros.

"Wow... Eso no lo sabía... Oye ¿sabes algo más acerca de los Beys?" Dijo Kakeru

"Se algunas cosas pero no es tan extenso mi conocimiento como el de mi primo Gingka" Dijo Takeo.

Kyoya simplemente permaneció en silencio, pero sorprendido de lo que había contado Takeo acerca de los beys Pegasus.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad, para inscribirse en el torneo que daría comienzo dentro de veinte minutos. Durante un buen rato Takeo y Kakeru estuvieron hablando acerca de Beyblades, mientras Gingka y Kyoya los miraban a distancia.

"No sabía que tenias un hermano Kyoya" Dijo Gingka para romper el silencio entre los dos.

"Kakeru estaba de viaje, por eso no lo mencione" Dijo Kyoya sin mirar a Gingka.

"Bueno, en mi caso mi primo se había ido a vivir en otra ciudad, por eso nunca lo mencione, lo mismo ocurrió con el resto de mis primos" Dijo Gingka. Pero luego su conversación con Kyoya es interrumpida cuando Takeo dejo de hablar y detuvo su caminar. Por un segundo pareció mirar a otro lado.

"¿Estas bien Takeo?" Dijo Gingka cuando llego a su lado.

"Si, solo tuve una alucinación" Dijo Takeo con una sonrisa. "No pasa nada"

A pesar de que Takeo dijo que estaba bien, Gingka sabía que algo no estaba bien, desde ese momento decidió estar mas atento a su alrededor, por si algo llegaba a pasar. De alguna forma Kyoya logro comprender lo que Gingka trato de decir con solo mirarlo a los ojos. "Algo no está bien" pensó Kyoya al ver la mirada de su rival.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, a por cierto, el bey de Kyoya no lo he cambiado a Bey synchrome porque no se ha dicho en realidad si cambia o no... Y no quiero crear problemas, en fin a lo demás Takeo ha visto algo... ¿Que sera? Lo siento pero esperen al resto de capítulos, los dejare con el suspenso -risita maliciosa-. En fin eso es todo ¡Arimo se va!**

 **Gingka: Vas a hacer esta historia sea oscura?**

 **Arimo: Mmmm... Solo un poco, no quiero excederme -susurra- aunque un poco mas no haría daño...**

 **Zero: -susurra- Estamos en problemas... (._.)**


	17. La batalla semifinal

**Holis aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo!, bueno perdonen si deje de escribir en esta historia, pero considerando que ya me faltaba poco para terminar la historia "Memorias de mama", pensé en terminarla de una vez. Ya esta terminada por si quieren dar un vistazo. Bueno en fin, solo deseo que disfruten de este capitulo. Por cierto ¿a quien le toca hoy?**

 **Kira:... -me mira en silencio con fastidio-**

 **Arimo: No me mires así... Anda, solo debes decir las palabras y ya te dejo en paz.**

 **Kira: -suspira con fastidio- Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no le pertenece.**

* * *

 _Punto de vista de Gingka_

En el torneo, pude notar que Takeo parecía todavía sentirse preocupado por lo que vio en aquella tarde en el atardecer. Pero eso no le impidió a luchar en una batalla bey, en las batallas... Él no tiene dudas, ni tampoco miedo, tampoco nervios. Simplemente disfruta de la batalla, y realmente me hizo sentirme tranquilo al verlo decidido a darlo todo en la batalla.

* * *

Gingka, Takeo, Kyoya y Kakeru, una vez inscritos en el torneo, se sentaron en las gradas a observar las primeras batallas antes de que llegara su turno para luchar. A pesar que el ambiente alrededor del estadio se sentía muy animado y lleno de entusiasmo. Takeo permanecía con la cabeza agachada y callado, de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada cuando sentía que Gingka le hablaba.

Después de un rato Gingka se levantó de su asiento.

"Takeo" Dijo Gingka mientras le tomo del hombro a su primo.

Apenas Takeo movió un poco la cabeza y miro a Gingka. "¿Que pasa Gingka?"

"Te decía que ya es mi turno para luchar" Dijo Gingka el trato de mostrar una sonrisa para tratar de levantarle el ánimo a su primo. "Cuando termine mi turno, tu eres el siguiente en pasar"

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo para llegar a la entrada al estadio.

Takeo hizo una sonrisa, tratando de ocultar su preocupación. "Te deseo mucha suerte, más te vale que no pierdas"

"Oye, no me tomes a la ligera primo" Dijo Gingka mirando a Takeo con determinación. "Ten por seguro que pasare a las finales de este torneo"

"Más te vale Gingka" Dijo Kyoya. "Además seré yo quien te derrotara de una vez por todas, no te perdonare si pierdes en este torneo"

Kyoya y Kakeru se dieron la vuelta para caminar de regreso a las gradas, Takeo también comenzó a caminar, y cuando Gingka se da la vuelta, Takeo lo mira de reojo con preocupación, pero no le dijo nada.

Cuando Gingka escucho su nombre ser mencionado por el DJ Blader, camino hacia el estadio mientras escuchaba las ovaciones de los bladers en las gradas. Cuando llego al estadio miro de reojo hacia las gradas donde Kyoya, Kakeru y Takeo se encontraban.

Cuando el otro oponente llega al estadio, ambos levantan sus lanzadores y se escucha al DJ Blader dar cuenta regresiva para iniciar el combate.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"¡Let it Rip!"

Gingka no tardo en lograr vencer al blader oponente. Cuando camino por el pasillo para llegar a las gradas, sus pensamientos se convirtieron en preocupación. "¿Takeo podrá luchar? Desde ayer en la tarde se ve muy distraído y preocupado" Pensó.

Cuando Gingka levanta la vista, ve que Takeo pasa por lado de él, Gingka no pudo dirigirle ni una sola palabra ya que se sorprendió por un momento de ver que en los ojos de Takeo se reflejó la determinación. El siguió caminando hacia el estadio sin decir ni una palabra.

Cuando inicio la batalla, tan pronto como inicio tan pronto termino. Takeo al tomar su bey, miro a sus compañeros sentados en las gradas con una pequeña sonrisa y reflejo en los ojos que parecían decir. "No se preocupen... Yo puedo con esto"

* * *

El tiempo pasa en aquel torneo, Kyoya no tuvo ninguna dificultad al enfrentarse a los bladers oponentes, Kakeru tampoco tuvo ningún problema, ambos hermanos lograron pasar a las finales con facilidad. Lo mismo se podría decir de Gingka y Takeo, que también lograron pasar a las finales.

El duelo semifinal se decidió que sería una batalla por equipos, para que en las finales, el equipo vencedor se enfrentaría entre sí, pero en cambio si uno de los beyblades de los miembros de cada equipo perdía en la batalla, los beyblades que continuaran girando se enfrentarían en las finales.

"¡Chicos y chicas aquí estamos en las semifinales del torneo de la ciudad Sakai!" Anuncio DJ Blader. "Los equipos serán... ¡Oh!, ¡esto es sorprendente Kyoya y Kakeru Tategami se enfrentaran a Gingka y Takeo Hagane!" La pantalla mostro a los bladers mencionados. "¿Quiénes ganaran esta batalla? ¿Serán los hermanos Tategami? ¿O acaso será la familia Hagane quienes ganaran este desafío?"

Gingka, Takeo, Kyoya y Kakeru se encontraban ya sobre el estadio con los lanzadores levantados, listos para iniciar la batalla.

"¡Bueno chicos y chicas, eso lo sabremos pronto!" Grito DJ Blader. "¡Empecemos, 3!"

"2"

"1"

"¡Let it Rip!"

Una vez que los beyblades fueron lanzados al estadio, el Pegasus de Gingka ataco al bey de Kyoya.

"¡Vamos Pegasus!" Grito Gingka.

"¡No dejes que se acerque, ruge Leone!" Grito Kyoya. Leone creo un tornado muy fuerte que hizo retroceder a los beys de Gingka y Takeo, pero en cambio por algún motivo el bey de Kakeru no parecía afectado por la corriente de viento que su hermano había creado con su bey.

"¿Cómo puede Chimera no ser afectado por el tornado de Kyoya?" Se preguntó Gingka en voz alta.

Takeo hizo una observación al bey de Kakeru. Y saco una rápida conclusión.

"Es el eje de rotación y la punta de rendimiento" Dijo Takeo. "El eje de rotación de Chimera puede hacer que el viento fluya sin ningún problema, haciendo que no le afecte, y la punta de rendimiento, hace que permanezca en el suelto sin tambalearse"

Gingka logro escuchar las palabras de su primo a pesar de que el viento parecía ensordecer las voces a su alrededor haciendo que hablar fuerte y las miradas que hacían sea la única forma para lograr comunicarse.

"Oigan no es momento para hablar estamos en una batalla ¿recuerdan?" Dijo Kakeru haciendo que su bey golpeara el bey Pegasus de Takeo y lo enviara a volar.

"¡Mantente firme Pegasus!" Grito Takeo, afortunadamente su bey cayó devuelta en el estadio.

"¡Takeo!" Grito Gingka.

"¡Gingka recuerda que estamos en una batalla!" Grito Kyoya, el tornado se detuvo y Leone golpeo ferozmente al Pegasus de Gingka.

Pero aun así Gingka y Pegasus mantuvieron su posición, como si la fuerza de Leone nos les afectara en lo absoluto.

"Tú lo has dicho Kyoya... ¡Vamos Pegasus, no te dejes vencer!" Grito Gingka.

Los beyblades de los cuatro chocaban entre si una y otra vez, las chispas de cada choque hacían que los bladers que estaban observando desde las gradas se sintieran llenos de emoción. Con las ganas de participar en aquella batalla y ver quién era el más fuerte de todos. Ninguno retrocedía, ninguno cedía, parecía que la batalla no tendría fin. Las bestias bey se enfrentaban una y otra vez, sus bladers como guías en la lucha para lograr vencer... Todo aquello era el Beyblade en sí. Lo que durante varias generaciones, se disfrutaba y hoy en día se sigue disfrutando.

Pero en algún momento la batalla debe terminar y eso lo que Gingka planeaba hacer, a pesar que en el fondo no quería que terminara.

"¡Ya es hora Pegasus!" Grito Gingka, he hizo que Pegasus saltara del estadio. "¡Maniobra especial, ataque explosivo estelar!"

"¡Wow! Gingka va a usar su maniobra especial, ¿pero será suficiente para derrotar a Kyoya?" Grito el DJ Blader.

Kyoya no mostro ninguna señal de preocupación cuando Gingka anuncio su maniobra especial, en cambio parecía satisfecho.

"¡Vamos Leone, Maniobra especial!" Grito Kyoya, y esto hace que Leone salte por el estadio más alto que Pegasus. "¡Muro de viento de León invertido!"

La maniobra especial de Gingka se desvió, golpeando a los beys de Kakeru y Takeo. Pero afortunadamente aún se mantenían girando dentro del estadio. Pero cuando Pegasus aterrizo en el suelo, fue golpeado por el tornado invertido de Leone, dejándolo sin escapatoria.

"¡Pegasus!" Grito Gingka, pero Pegasus no podía escapar.

"¡Gingka!" Grito Takeo, y entonces en ese momento el Pegasus de Takeo empujo al Pegasus de Gingka, liberándolo de la fuerza que Leone que lo había acorralado. Pero en cambio fue el bey de Takeo el que se quedó atrapado de las garras del viento.

"Takeo..." Gingka se había quedado sin palabras ante la acción de su primo. Takeo por su parte no parecía tener ningún remordimiento a lo que hizo, en cambio sonrió.

"Gingka, ¿qué tal si ponemos en práctica la nueva maniobra de Samurai Pegasus?" Dijo Takeo.

Gingka sabia que sería arriesgado usarla, ya que hasta hace poco la creo y todavía no había aprendido a dominarla. Pero ya no tenía varias opciones, las maniobras especiales que tenía no le afectaron del todo al bey de Kyoya en la última ocasión que había luchado contra el en Metal Bey City después de la situación de Némesis.

Pero antes de poder pensarlo un poco más, su bey fue atacado por el Chimera de Kakeru.

"No creas que te dejare escapar tan fácilmente, ¡ataca con más fuerza Chimera!" Grito Kakeru.

"¡Salta Pegasus!" Grito Gingka. Pegasus logro esquivar los ataques de Chimera y logro saltar sobre el estadio logrando pasar el tornado de Kyoya aún mas arriba.

Mientras más alto se elevó Pegasus, de repente comenzó a brillar, la luz cegadora cubrió a todo el estadio.

El entorno que los rodeaba cambio, era la ilusión que Pegasus había estado haciendo recientemente, aquel lugar donde las estrellas y las galaxias brillaban, donde sus colores cálidos te llenaban de nostalgia.

Tanto Kyoya como Kakeru se quedaron sin habla cuando abrieron los ojos y miraron su entorno. Pudieron ver que sus beys tomaron forma bestia y Gingka estaba montando a Pegasus y con una sonrisa susurra. "Vamos hacerlo juntos Pegasus"

Pegasus voltea a ver a Gingka y hace un resoplido antes de asentir con la cabeza y levantar sus alas, revelando las cuchillas en forma de plumas.

"¡Maniobra especial, Lluvia de estrellas!" Grito Gingka.

En ese momento Pegasus lanza las cuchillas que en segundos se convirtieron en rayos de luz que golpearon a los beys de Kyoya y Kakeru.

"¡No tan rápido, no me rendiré tan fácil!" Grito Kyoya, "No te dejes vencer Leone!" Cuando Leone creo un poderoso tornado, este choco con la maniobra especial de Pegasus, esto creo una enorme explosión que cegó a todos... Lo único que se pudo escuchar antes del choque eran los gritos de Gingka y Kyoya al dar todo su espíritu bey en la batalla...

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, si quieren dejarme algún comentario o consejo déjenlo en los reviews. También les informare de una cosa... Voy a estar ausente por unas semanas, si se puede (y espero que si) volveré a escribir cuando inicien las vacaciones de invierno. Digamos que, la temporada mas difícil esta llegando para mi, bueno ¿a quien no?. Espero que comprendan y mis mas sinceras disculpas. En fin también los dejo con es suspenso -risita maliciosa-. En fin muchas gracias, y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, Arimo se va!**

 **Gingka: ¿Otra vez te vas a ausentar?**

 **Arimo: Si... Pero bueno, prometo que regresare. (^_^)**


End file.
